The Bracelet of Anubis
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: William is a boy from our world, who ends up in the Yu-gi-oh world after his dying father, gives him a creepy looking Egyptain bracelet at the hospital, before he passes away that same night. Can William keep his secrets from being discovered by Yugi, and Yugi's friends? When the time comes will he go back or will he stay with his new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews, the swearing is not at all helpful to the writer. If you do not like the story, then please leave and move onto something else, this is all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to rightful owners and creators. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

**Warning: Characters might be OOC, I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. Also my spelling and grammar is pretty terrible at times, due to the fact spelling and grammar have never been my best subjects, but I really am trying my best to correct this. Lastly the story starts off in season zero and will end after Battle City. I never saw the 4th and 5th season of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary: William is a boy from our world, who ends up in the Yu-gi-oh world after his dying father, gives him a creepy looking Egyptain bracelet at the hospital, before he passes away that same night. Can William keep his secrets from being discovered by Yugi, and Yugi's friends? When the time comes will he go back or will he stay with his new friends?**

**Rated M. Due to cartoon violence, stronge language such as swearing, some suggestive themes, crude humor, some dark themes, might be disturbing in some parts of the story, blood, gore, very sad parts in the story as well, and the fact I just wish to be careful. **

**Please Read, Review, and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

A sixteen year old boy, sits in a Hospital at his father's bed side. Out side the hospital window, the sky was dark as thunder rumbles over head as a few flashes of lightning can be seen as well as heard, while the rain is pouring downwards from the sky. It was just a miserable day, the atmosphere was just as sad and depressing inside the hospital room as it was outside. The boy's father was dying, and their was nothing more the doctors could do for the boy's father. The boy's name was William Dracon.

He was pretty much your normal average teenager, who happened to be a huge fan of anime. Especially of the card game known as Yu-Gi-Oh, that was based off the very popular anime known as Yu-Gi-Oh. William always carried his deck with him, that was inside his black one shoulder strap backpack that was currently on the ground by his feet. He and his friends often played the card game after school, hense the reason why he carried it with him all the time, besides the fact his father had helped him build his dueling deck.

Ever since his father was hospitalized two months ago from a sudden illness, the Yu-Gi-Oh card game seemed to be the only thing that brought him any comfort or even able to make him smile. He would duel with his friends for an hour, and then rush straight over to the hospital to visit his father, before walking home. It wasn't like anyone was there waiting for him, his mother passed away six years ago in a car accident. His grandmother who happened to be his father's mother lived in South Carolina while his father and himself lived in Vermont. That was pretty much all he had for family.

William had natural dark red hair, that was styled in the same way as Zexion's hair style from the kingdom hearts video game series, if not slightly longer. He appeared to be a white Caucasian, had a healthy athletic looking appearance, was roughly the same height as Seto Kaiba from the Yu-Gi-Oh series if not a few inches taller, and he had natural bright golden brown color eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket, over a dark crimson red turtle neck long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black boots. His jacket reached down to his ankles, and had a hood to it. He also had three small gold hoop earrings in each of his ears.

His hand gently squeezed his father's hand as his eyes were watering but he was refusing to cry. His father's pale skin almost appeared to be grey, around his eyes were dark and sulken inwards giving him a ghostly image of death or something. His father had a oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, he had a lot of ivs, and wires attached to him to moniter his heart, and brain waves. William's father very slowly squeezed his son's hand in return as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal dark golden brown color eyes. His father had dark brown hair that was slowly greying a few spots.

However what hurt the most was how his father's eyes that held so much life in them had seemed to turn almost lifeless in appearance. "Will..." His father said softly that almost caused William to break down and cry at the sound of his father's voice. It sounded so weak and it appeared to take a lot of energy out of him just by talking.

"Hi dad...I'm right here." William managed to say softly as he tried to smile for him.

"I...know...I'm dying...these...are my final moments upon this world." His father weezed out. William's throat tightened at those words, as his heart felt like it was breaking or shattering into a million peices.

"You can't leave yet...dad...I know i'm sounding selfish...but I still need you damn it! You have to keep fighting!" William begged as his tears were now finally flowing down his face as his body started shaking.

William could feel how his father had gently squeezed his hand slightly tighter. William's father had a few tears leak from his eyes as well but stayed perfectly calm and collected. "William...if it's my time...it's my time...that can not be changed...however I have something...to give you...there on the bedside table is a present for you...Open it." William's father said as he released his son's hand. Wiliam then carefully reached over and picked up the dark blue box. He then slowly began pulling off the dark blue wrapping paper until it realed a black wooden box.

"Go on...open it." Wiliam's father said weakly with a smile. William then opened the old box to reveal a very creepy looking gold Egyptain bracelet. Basically it looked just like the bracelet that was used in the Mummy Returns, known as the bracelet of Anubis. The bracelet it self looked like a fancy movie prop in William's honest opion, but he couldn't shake this strange feeling he was sensing from the bracelet. It was hard to describe or even put into words, of the strange feelings he was getting from the bracelet. "I got that for you...at an antique shop, looks like the movie prop from one...of your favorite movies...it was supoose to be your birthday present...before I ended up so sick...I don't think I'll be able to...see your seventeenth birthday William...so i'm giving it to you now."

"Dad...thank you...but...you should rest to keep up your strength...I'm sure...you're going to get better...soon." William said with a smile. True his smile was forced but he had learned how to hide behind fake smiles and laughs so he wouldn't worry his friends. However his father could see straight through his mask that he had built since his father had become so sick.

"William...You know as well as I do...these are my final moments. I want you to know...that I love you with all my heart...I don't know if I was a good father, but I realy did try my best." Wiliam's father said softly.

"Dad...you were the best father anyone could have asked for...and I love you...but the truth is, I'm just not ready to face this world without you yet...Please...I'm not ready to say goodbye. I already lost mom...I can't...lose you as well." William said as he gripped his father's hand again. He knew that one day he would have to say good bye to his father, but he never imagined it would be this soon.

"William...even when you can't see or hear me...I will always be a part of you, and with you as well. You have your mother's red hair, but you have my eyes." William's father said softly, just as a nurse steps into the room. William let's go of his dad's hand just as his father releases his hand.

"William...visiting hours...are over." She said softly as she looks at William with a soft understanding look. William placed his father's gift inside his backpack as he stands up swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Right...I'll be back to see you first thing in the morning dad." William said as he hugs his dad tightly as his father does his best to do the same. William's father knows this is the last time they will ever see each other, unless the fates or gods allow them to meet again.

"William, always remember to trust your heart, and your instincs...lastly I will always be watching over you as well as your mother and we love you, no matter what choices you make, we will always support you." He whispeared. William nodded as he was unable to speak at that very moment as he then releases his father as he follows the nurse out of the room.

While walking down the hallways of the hospital, William was as silent as death. His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs. His hand grips the strap of his backpack tightly while he is walking. The nurse is quiet as she looks at William with look of concern. "We'll call you immediately if anything happens." The nurse says softly trying to lighten the mood as they are approaching the entrance.

"Thanks." William said as he continues walking without looking at her.

"Do you need a lift home?" She asked as she stopped at the entrance.

"No thank you...I don't live that far from here...I'll be okay. Thanks anyways." William said as he leaves the hospital without turning back to look at the nurse. He knows if he looks back, he would just loose it, and break down. So he just runs straight home, while his tears are mixing with the down pour of rain as his sobs are drowned out by the sound of thunder and lightning over head.

Unaware how his normal life, would never be the same again, as the start of a new beginning was about to begin for him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review, and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

William soon reached his house. It was a fairly large house, the house was white with a dark blue trim around the windows and door frames as the paint was peeling in a few places. He didn't care if he was soaked to the bone from the down pour of rain. He reached into his jacket's pocket, as he pulled out his house key, while he was ignoring the cold, from how he was soaked to the bone in a freezing cold rain water. He was thankful his backpacket was waterproof though or else everything that was in his bag would have been ruined. He unlocked the door, and went inside his house as he shut the door behind him.

Ever since his father was hospitalized, his home felt unwelcoming and very depressing. Their was no one there to greet him or welcome him home. Just endless silience if you don't count the storm outside. William went upstairs to his bed room, where he kicked off his boots and quickly changed his clothes for some dry ones. He carried the wet clothes gown stairs. He entered the laundry room where he placed them in the washer to get them clean, as he then placed them in the dyer, when they were done washing. Before he went back up stairs as he sat down at his computer desk. Sitting on his desk was the picture of his mother, father and himself for a family picture.

His grandmother had been told about her son's condition as soon as William's father had been placed in a Hospital. However it was taking a lot longer for her to come up there to be with her grandson, and son. William could not shake off this dark unsettling feeling that he was feeling as he sat there in his room. The feeling felt as though death was looming beside him or someone was there. However when he turned to look behind him, their was no one there. The feeling seemed to be growing with each passing moment and it was starting to creep him out badly.

He eventually just decided to watch some Yu-gi-oh episodes off his laptop in hopes of calming his nerves. Eventually he paused his episode that was on his laptop as he took out the gift, that his father gave him and he took it out of the wooden box. He looked at the bracelet, and noticed a familiar symbol on his new bracelet that was on all of the Yu-Gi-Oh millennium items. The sennen eye. William found himself smiling slightly as he looked at it.

"Someone had a sense of humor, when they made this. Was someone actually trying to turn this into a millennium item or something?" William asked with a smile as he sadly looks at the bracelet, before he placed it on his right wrist. He was a bit startled, when then the bracelet clamped down, by its self onto his wrist. He would ignore it for now. He took out his cellphone, and placed it on his desk, before he got up to make something for dinner. William knew how how to cook, since he was interested in cooking when he was little.

He ate dinner alone in the dining room, in his normal spot at the table. True he could have just brought his dinner upstairs but he just couldn't bring himself to do just that. His parents use to throw fit, if he tried to bring his dinner upstairs to eat. Two empty chairs were seated next to him, they were the places his parents had always sat at. The silence was unnerving, and that depressing atmosphere in the room was starting to get to him again as well. He simply forced himself to eat his dinner. After he was done eating, he did the dishes, and put them away once they were all clean.

Before he eventually went back to watching his Yu-Gi-Oh episodes until his cell phone rang around 10:45 P.M. His black cell phone, was playing the song called, Kawaita Sakebi the Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 opening song. He looked at the caller ID, and dread gripped his heart. He flipped his cell phone open with a slight tremble of his fingers.

"Hello?" William asked softly.

"Is this William Dracon?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, this is he. Can I ask who this is?"William answered.

"I'm Dr. Summers at NCU Hospital. William, I'm sorry to be the be the one to to tell you this...but your father has just passed away." The person said. William closed his eyes as silent tears ran down his face as he managed to talk to the doctor in calm voice. In the morning he would have to talk with the funeral home, and get things ready for his father's funeral. Once the phone call was over with, he closed his cell phone as he set it down onto his desk. William would also have to call his grandmother to give her the god awful news. The phone call was not going to be an easy one to make to his eighty six year old grandmother. William's fist then came crashing down onto his desk. Making a loud bang when his fist connected to the desk.

"It's not fair...It's not fucking fair!" He cried loudly. His cell phone then went off again. His hand reached for his cellphone as he answered it. "H-Hello?" He asked trying to keep his emotions in check but was failing miserably to do so.

"Will, It's me Josh. My mom told me, what happened to your dad." The person said softly. Josh was William's best friend since they were five years old. In a weird way they really should have been brothers.

"How does your mom-" William asked as his throat tightened again making him unable to speak.

"Dude, my mom works at the hospital, remember?" Josh asked him in slight annoyance.

"Oh right...what's up?" William asked softly once he was able to speak again.

"Mom, wants to know if you want to come over...so you don't have to be alone right now. Also I'm really sorry about your dad, Will...he was a good man." Josh said softly.

"Yeah...I'll be over there in a few minutes...let me just pack a bag." William said softly.

"Okay...Will, just becareful...the storm has gotten worse. Are you sure you don't want me, to come and pick you up?" Josh asked.

"I'll be fine...besides you live only two blocks over...I'll be there shortly, and the walk could do me some good right now." William said softly.

"Okay...if your sure." Josh said sounding unsure and concerned.

"I'm sure, and Josh...thanks." William said.

"No problem...See ya when you get here, and be prepared for a duel." Josh said with slight amusement in his voice..

"Right...see you a in few minutes." William said before he hung up. He shook his head as she got up to get things together. He grabbed his backpack, and placed some clean clothes inside it. He placed his ipod, laptop, wallet, a binder that had all of his yu-gi-oh cards in it, his dueling deck, house keys, and he grabbed his cellphone. He then placed on his shoes. He was already wearing a dark grey turtleneck long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. He swung his backpack over his shoulder before he headed down stairs.

He entered the laundry room as she opened the dryer and grabbed his jacket as he set his backpack down, and placed more clothes inside his backpack before he placed his jacket back on. He didn't care if his jacket was going to get wet again. He then grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder again. He then headed out into the storm once more as he shut the door behind him as the door was locked.

He then flipped his hood up, and headed towards Josh's house. He was about half way to his friend's house, when he heard a loud crackle of lightning, that had came crashing down right on top of him, the bracelet on his arm seem to glow brightly just before William screamed in pain as the lightning struck him. The last thing he saw was a huge flash of blinding white light, before he lost consciousness as his body hit the ground.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

William groaned as he started to regain consciousness. His vision swam in and out of focus before everything fully came into focus once more. He tried to sit up only to hiss in pain, his whole body felt like he been run over by a bus or something. He decided against sitting up, and just laid back down on the bed he was resting on. He stared up at the white ceiling as he tried to figure things out, he already knew he was in some kind of hospital due to the bed he was resting on and the equipment in the room. He then sighed as he knew his best friend Josh, must be freaking out by now. Considering the fact that it was already morning since sunlight was shining in, from a near by window, and fact he was in some dry hospital clothes. He could see his backpack, shoes, jacket and the clothes he was wearing near by.

He noticed his egyptain bracelet was still on his wrist through. Which brought some comfort to him, before the realization that his father was now gone forever, just like his mother came crashing back to him. He held back his sorrow as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to grieve, he had to be strong and stay calm. The bracelete oddly and even strangely felt warm against his skin. For a brief moment he thought he heared a deep sigh, and something that sounded like someone saying, _'I'm sorry'_. No one was in the room except for himself, so he might have been hearing things.

This was just honestly confusing. William laid there trying to figure this all out or at least try to sort things out in his head. He replayed his memories of last night, over and over again. This only ended up forming the mother of all headaches for him. For the time being he pushed his confusing thoughts away to farest parts of his mind. He would deal with them latter. William then finally forced himself to slowly sit up, once the pain had subsided. Just as he sat up fully the door opened as a doctor walked in.

"Oh good your awake." The doctor said with a smile. William sat their starring at him in silence, until he was pulled out of his thoughts almost insteantly as the doctor waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He asked softly as he finally blinked.

"You spaced out for a secord or two. It's not surprising, seeing how you were found with some serious injures that are common from being struck by lightning. However for someone being struck by lightning you seem to be healing at a unusual fast pace...you shouldn't be too concerned about that though. Now then do you know where you are?" The doctor asked.

"I'm obviously in a hospital." Wiliam said with a bored exspression.

"Well...Yes...but I mean do you know what city you are in and where?" The doctor said frowning.

"Not a bloody clue." William said honestly.

"You're in Domino City, Japan." The doctor said only for William's face to suddenly drain of color.

"I'm sorry...could you please repeat what you just said?" William asked hoping and praying that he had misheared what the doctor had said.

"You're in Domino City, Japan. If I had to guess you most likely have a form of amnesia or memory loss...it could be only temporary then again it could be permeant. Do you remember where you live or who you are staying with?" The doctor asked unaware how William was having a complete nervous break down besides badly freaking out. William had no idea if he was dead, in a coma or if he hadn't completely lost his mind from the stress of loosing his father. He was also wondering, how the hell he was speaking Japanese. Let alone understanding it since he never taken any classes, and he didn't even know how to read or write Japanese either. He was officially screwed.

The doctor sighed at William's silence. "I see...so you do have a case of amnesia. Do you at least remember your name?"

"William Dracon." William said still in disbelief.

"I'm Dr. Wakasa." The doctor said.

"I know...I came to Japan...without really thinking since I have no money. I was hoping to enroll at Domino High school...and try to locate an apartment...maybe even taking up a part time job so I could keep a roof over my head besides buying food. That's all I can remember." William lied. He couldn't flat out say, i'm from another dimension. Dr. Wakasa would think he went mentally insane or something. Even now he was wondering if he didn't go insane or something.

Dr. Wakasa sighed at this. "So your telling me, that you're homeless and you came to Japan without thinking ahead?"

"Yes, sir." William said as he tensed as he hoped the Doctor believed him.

"Well...I know the turtle game shop was looking for part time help. The owner of the turtlegame shop is a good friend of mine...and I know he was planning to rent out a spare room. Hmmm...I will give him a call...I'm not promising you anything kid...but I'll see if I can help you out. I hate to kick you out onto the streets because of your amnesia." Dr. Wakasa said sighing.

"Really?" William asked with wide eyes filled with surprise.

"Really...now then just try and rest. I'll be back in a few hours to let you know what Mr. Muto has decided." Dr. Wakasa said as he left the room. William sighed as he flopped back down on the hospital bed.

"I'm royally screwed, since I have no idea what the blody hell is going on." William muttered under his breath. His mind was in chaos as he tried to sort this mess out. Oh god, what season of Yu-Gi-Oh was he in and how will some of his Yu-Gi-Oh cards or duel monster cards be exsplained or effect this world? After all learking in his deck was his three egyptain god cards, let alone some of his extra cards that were in a binder lerking in his backpack.

_Dad, what the hell did I get myself into?_ He wondered before he looked at his bracelet, before he frowned._ And...Why_ _do I have this feeling that my bracelet is the real reason I am in this mess to begin with? _William sighed as he drifted to sleep.

A few hours latter William was in disbelief when Dr. Wakasa gave him some good news. Mr. Muto had agreed to allow William to stay with him and his grandson. Their was a few catches though, William would have to keep up his grades since Yugi's grandpa agreed to enroll him at Domino High school, keep Yugi safe, and help out around the turtle game shop. William insteantly accepted the deal, and didn't know how to thank Dr. Wakasa for helping him, let alone Mr. Muto who was going to help him out. He hadn't even meet Yugi's grandpa, let alone Yugi in person yet.

In all honesty William was still trying to come to terms with his father's passing and now this turn of events. William had to stay in the hospital for at least a few more weeks before he could leave. William just hoped this was at the beginning of season 0, since he would like to get to know Yugi around the same time he was first befriending Joey, Tristan and Ryou Bakura. He aleready knew Tea was friends with Yugi. Would everything follow the course of events he knew from the manga as wellas from the anime. Or would things be drastrically changed? William sighed as he decided to allow things to take their course, without him interfering to badly with events that might or might not happen.

He was excited and yet nervous as hell. He glanced at his bracelet, as new fears and questions formed about his bracelet. Maybe...just maybe his bracelet really was a millennium item, and if it was, did it have a spirit inside it and if their was a spirit was it good or a new evil? William sighed, he had no information on his bracelet. Other than it was a gift from his father, and that his father got it from an antique shop before he became so ill. William shook his head, right now was not the time to mourn the lost of his father.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**I will be trying my hardest to keep William's duel monster cards within the time period of the Yu-gi-oh series, but be warned their might be some cards from the Yu-gi-oh GX season.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

It been roughly two days since he ended up in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. William hated being confined to a hospital bed, all he could do was wondered if this was how his father had felt. When he had to laid their day after day in the hospital room as his condition grew worse before his untimely death. William felt his heart in his throat, in all honesty he was still refusing to cry or mourn the lost of his father. Their was a time for everything and right now was just not the time or place. Even though he really wanted to break down, and cry.

He sat their looking at his bracelet, a look of sorrow, anger, frustration and confusion could be seen in his eyes. He was in one hell of a mess. A mess that he didn't fully understand how he ended up in to begin with. This was just so unreal, confusing, and just flat out stressful. He briefly wondered how his friends back home were doing especially his grandmother. Had anyone reported him missing? Were police searching for him? He flopped back down onto the bed grabbed the pillow and just screamed into the pillow. He was so stressed out, and honestly their was nothing he really could do about it. At least for the moment anyways.

This situation he was in, was like every Yu-Gi-Oh fan's dream come true, and yet this was also nightmare to deal with. He never asked for this, and sure as hell never wished for it. Well maybe he did wish it was real a few times, only because he really wanted the millennium rod to mind control a few jerks in his school...or just flat out send them straight to the shadow realm. Even the awesome duel disks with real working holograms would have been awesome to have around.

He would have to allow things to take their course and be as paitent as he possibly could. The only person he could really talk to about his situation fully was all the way in Egypt and wouldn't be in domino city until around the time of Battle City. Ishizu Ishtar with her millennium necklace, she would be able to tell him something maybe even help him understand his situation. Hell, even that creepy Shadi guy with his millennium key, and millennium scale could tell him something. However he had no idea when Shadi would show up, or what part of the Yu-Gi-Oh seasons he was currently in. William also haven't even meet Yugi or his grandfather yet.

"It's just not fair." William mumbled from under his pillow after he was done screaming into it.

"What's not fair?" A familiar elderly voice asked. Startled William bolted upright into a sitting position causing the pillow to fall down into his lap. He turned his head to see Solomon Muto and Yugi Muto standing their. Yugi didn't have the millennium puzzle around his neck and judging from a bruise on the side of his face this was indeed season 0. Now all remained was this the anime or the manga version of this world or a combination of both. He sort of hoped it might be both.

"My memory loss...and the fact i'm confined to a hospital bed. I swear I'm okay to be moving around." William said slowly speaking half truthfully and yet lied at the same time. "I'm also bored out of my mind."

"That is understandable. Anyways i'm Solomon Muto owner of the turtle game shop and this is my grandson Yugi." Solomon said as he understood the young man's problem.

"It's very nice too meet you both...I'm William Dracon." William said politely as his nervousness kicked in.

"Like wise." Yugi's grandpa said.

"Dr. Wakasa told me about you, and thank you Mr. Muto. I promise I'll work hard to-"

"Calm down...it's fine. Anyways just call me, Grandpa." Yugi's grandpa said smiling. Yugi appeared nervous and shy. He hadn't once spoken up yet. William had no idea what to say. He never was good at starting a conversation, in all honesty William was kind of like Yugi in some respects.

"William...do you like games?" Yugi asked softly to break the silence of the room.

"I love playing games...and learning how to play new games. I just never really been any good at playing solitaire, poker and i'm the worst chess player you can ever possibly imagine." William said. Yugi insteantly smiled at this.

"You can't be that bad at Chess." Yugi said with a smile. "Also I can teach you how to play Solitaire. It's not that hard."

"You haven't seen just how bad I am at those games yet. Yugi." William said with a soft laugh. Yugi's grandpa smiled at how well the two seemed to be getting along. He hoped William could help Yugi make some friends and help him gain some more confindence in himself. Besides having someone their to keep Yugi safe. From the looks of it William and Yugi were going to be good friends. It was too soon to tell just yet but he could just sense that William and Yugi would be good friends.

Yugi and William ended up having a couple of games of Rock, paper, scissors. Was kind of funny watching William loose almost every time. William's head dropped in defeat. How the hell did he keep loosing at this game? He never lost a game of rock paper scissors against any of his friends back home. Than again he was playing against the king of games. Yugi smiled at William. "So William, when are you going to be release from the hospital?" Yugi asked.

"I honestly have no idea...Maybe in a few more days. Hopefully." William said just Dr. Wakasa entered the hospital room. "Hey Doc, when can I leave this place again?"

"In a few more weeks...you're wounds are healing much faster than that of normal people that is true...however we just want to be perfectly sure you're fine. After all you were in pretty bad shape when you were brought in and the fact you do have amnesia." Dr. Wakasa said.

"I'm fine...I swear I'm fine. Can't I just be released in a few more days?" William asked hopefully.

"Sorry William, but I'm not convinced. Same with all the nurses and the other doctors in this hospital. Not one of us are convinced your okay to be released." Dr. Wakasa said firmly causing William's head to dropped in defeat as Yugi patted him on the shoulder. "Besides it's just for a few more weeks. You'll be just fine." Dr. Wakasa said with a small smile.

_I'm starting to really dislike hospitals, all I can keep thinking of is my father_. William thought softly.

"I'll come and visit everyday after school...maybe I can get Tea to come and visit you as well." Yugi said with a smile as hoped to cheer William up.

"I would appricate it Yugi." William said with a smile. Dr. Wakasa checked on William's vitals before writing them down on his clipboard before leaving the room after he informed William he needed to rest some more. "I would also appricate if you snuck some food in here as well...the hospital food is terrible." William said making Yugi laugh as well as his grandpa.

"I'll try to sneak some food in for you...no promises." Yugi said making William smile.

"I'm sory, we couldn't stay longer William...however we need to get some things done back home." Yugi's grandpa said.

"I understand and thanks for everything. I'll see ya tomorrow Yugi, Mr. Muto." William said with a smile.

"See ya tomorrow William, and don't over do it." Yugi said grinning making William smile. He watched as they left before his smile dropped.

_How the bloody hell of Anubis, am I suppose to survive a few weeks in this place!?_ William cried inside his head. _I'm honestly going to go crazy in this place, if I have to stay here much longer! _

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

William reached over to grab his backpack and grabbed it as he yanked it onto the bed. He searched through his bag, basically looking for something to do, while he waited for Yugi to come and visit him. He found his clothes, his wallet, his cellphone, all his yu-gi-oh cards or rather duel monster cards, his dueling deck, his laptop, house keys, and at the very bottom of his backpack was his ipod. Grabbing his ipod and headphones he placed them down beside him. He than noticed a dark grey leather bound notebook that, William knew for fact had not been in his backpack before.

He grabbed the dark grey leather bond notebook and slowly opened it. His eyes showed some surprise as he stared the egyptain hieroglyphs that covered the entire page. He could read it, even though he was not very fast at translating it. William knew he would have to thank his friend, Alex. If and whem he ever finds a way back to his world or dimension. Alex had been teaching him how to read and even write in ancient Egyptain, that way if they ever had to share notes during class or during a test they could without getting into too much trouble, since no one would be able to read it but them. Only reason why Alex knew how to read and write Egyptain was because of her parents, who were both archaeologists. Besides the fact Alex was crazy about anything that envolved ancient Egypt, and she wanted to be an archaeologist just like her parents were.

William shook his head, before he looked down at the page. He slowly began to read the words that were written on the page. "Anubis, the Egyptain lord of the dead stands besides Osiris, the lord of the underword to weigh the deeds of the dead. When the deeds of the deceased are weighed before Osiris. A scale is used. One side of the scale is the feather of ma'at the goddess of truth, while the other side of the scale is the heart of the deceased, representing their soul. If the sins of the deceased are heavier than the feather of ma'at, the deceased is fed to the Ammit, the monster. A monster made by the combinding parts of a crocodile, a hippo and that of a lion." William read. He turned the page only to find the rest of the leather bond notebook to be completely empty. "Okay...so I have a strange notebook, I don't ever remembering ever owning. Seeing how it is also written in ancient Egyptain only on the first page while the rest of is blank...why do I have this?" William asked himself in confusion.

He shook the book to see if their was anything strange about it. When he did this, something fell out between the pages of the book. It was a photograph. Confused William picked it up and turned it over. His eyes widen in disbelief. It was a picture of his father when he was only seventeen years old. His father was grinning like a evil Cheshire cat with his arm drapped over someone's shoulder. The person looked ready to deck his father in the face, even though the guy was smirking in what appeared to be amusement in the picture. The person could have easily passed as Seto and Mokuba's biological father in Wiliam's opion. However their was no way the guy in the picture was related to the kaiba brothers. It just wasn't possible. Also his mother was also in the picture, she appeared to be sixteen in the picture. She seemed to be laughing at his dad and at his dad's friend.

William felt tears burning his eyes, before they began falling against his will. He than frantically wiped the tears away but they seemed to keep running down his face. It was beyond his control to stop his tears. "Damn it...why...why did my dad have to die?" He asked under his breath. He knew one of these days all of his emotions would get the better of him, and all the grief he kept bottle up inside him would break loose. However for now he would bottle it all up inside him, and just wait.

_"I'm Sorry...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_ A unknow voice sudden says making William jump. The voice seemed to be filled with anguished and the deepest sorrow that he had ever heard in his life. William frantically looks around the room, and yet no one is there in the room with him. William was alomost one hundred percent sure that it was the same voice he thought he heard the first time. It made no sense what so ever, and William had no idea what he should do about this strange voice he been hearing lately.

_Was it coming from another room or just my imagination playing tricks on me again?_ William wondered as he frowned. He sighed as he wiped his face once more to get rid of his tears, before he placed the picture and note book back inside his backpack before he set his backpack down beside his bed. Grabbing his ipod he turned it on and placed his headphones in. He pushed play to watch some movies that were downloaded onto it.

He sat their with a smile on his face as he started watching the movie Jurassic Park on it. True he could have been watching any of his Yu-gi-oh episodes or movies that were on his ipod but he decided to watch something else, while he waited for Yugi's visit. He never once noticed the very faint glow coming from his bracelet or if he did he most likely thought it was just mind playing tricks on him. William seemed to smile as he watched the movie on his ipod. His tears seemed to eventually stopped much to William's relief.

* * *

Yugi and Tea arrived at the hospital. Tea was curious about William since Yugi had exsplained William's situation to her. She hoped William wasn't a bully or was like Joey and Tristan. They arrived at Wiliam's room and went inside. They saw William sitting on the bed listening to what appeared to be an ipod. William noticed them and turned off his ipod as he pulled off his head phones. "Hey Yugi, what's up?" William asked with a smile.

"Hi William, This is Tea Gardner. She's my friend, who I told you about." Yugi said as they walked over.

"It's very nice too meet you Tea, I'm William Dracon." William said with a smile as he held out his hand for a hand shake.

"It's nice too meet you as well William. Yugi told me, that you had amnesia and how you were going to be living with his grandpa and him." Tea said as she shook his hand before they released each other's hands.

"That's right...I owe Yugi's grandpa and Yugi big time for their kindness." William said with a smile.

"That reminds me...Grandpa never told me how you lost your memory." Yugi said.

"I was struck by lightning and collapsed to the ground. I honestly don't really much after that exspect for waking up here in a lot of pain." William said honestly.

"WHAT!?" Yugi and Tea yelled looking horrified making William smile nervously.

"You're lucky you didn't die, I bet your parents must be worried sick..." Tea said in concern.

"Yeah...I bet my parents would be worried sick." William said softly as he looked away as Tea and Yugi realized just how bad his memory lost was. Wiliam had to force his emotions back down so he wouldn't loose it.

"I'm sorry...That was rude of me." Tea said as she felt guilty for bringing up his parents when it was possible he couldn't even remember them.

"No, it's find...don't go beating yourself up about it. I'm sure my memories will return in time...I just have to wait and hope for the best." William said with a small smile. He honestly hated the fact he was lying to Yugi and Tea. However he didn't have much of a choice, all he could do now was just hope when the time came they could forgive him. He wouldn't blame them if they didn't.

"So what kind of music were you listening too?" Yugi asked.

"I was actually just watching some movies on my ipod." William said with a smile.

"Oh which ones?" Yugi asked.

"Jurassic Park, Lost World of Jurassic park, Jurassic park 3, The mummy, The mummy returns, The scorpion king, Resident evil, and I have few others stored on my ipod." William said calmly.

"What kind of music do you like William?" Tea asked.

"Anything really. Never really been picky about music." William said softly. "I even know how to play electric guitar, flute, and I enjoy singing. However I have no desire to become a singer, I rather be a writer in all honesty or a master chief." William said with a warm smile.

"I want to be a be a dancer." Tea said with a smile.

"That's cool, what about you Yugi?" William asked him.

"Not really sure yet. By the way William, how's your Solitaire skills doing?" Yugi asked in amusement. William's eye began twitching as he looked at Yugi.

"You know as well as I do, that I'm very bad at Solitaire...no matter how many times you been teaching me how to play that game." William said frowning making Yugi laugh. Tea blinked at that.

"It's not that hard to play, William." Tea said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say...you haven't seen me play it like Yugi has." William said pouting just as Yugi started laughing like crazy. "It's not funny, Yugi!" Tea than started to giggle at this. "Oh come on, not you too!" This only made Yugi and Tea laugh harder much to William's dismay. "Two against one is so not fair." Willaim mumbled under his breath as he flopped back onto his bed.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad or hard to play." Tea said as Yugi brought out the playing cards.

"Want a bet? William asked bitterly as Yugi got the cards ready for a game of solitaire. After a few minutes Tea stared wide eyed at William whose head hung downwards in shame as Yugi started laughing nervously.

"Wow...you really are bad at this game aren't you?" Tea asked.

"I told you, I was bad at this game. Now can we please play a different card game?" William asked as Yugi and Tea took mercy on him as they played a different card game.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Time went by way too slowly in William's opion. He was serious when he said, if he had to stay in the hospital much longer he would go crazy. It was mostly the same every single day. Stuck in a hospital room bored out of his mind with annoying nurses and his doctor checking in on him at weird times. The tests the doctors were making him go through to check on his condition was understandable, seeing how he struck by lightning and supposingly had memory loss.

However the hospital food was his biggest issue that he had, besides being bored, dealing with his depression over his father's death and dealing with his situation in general. The food no flavor or tatse to it. Hell, he was willing to bet that cardboard with ketchup on it, would taste better than some of the hospital food he was forced to eat. Besides the food being a bit questionable at times.

His depression about his father's death was still tightly gripping his heart and was still tormenting him. Their had been a few sleepless nights, due his dreams would turned into hellish nightmares. He could still hear voices from those nightmares, chanting on how its his fault that his father became so sick and died. It did not help that his entire situation was still stressing him out as well. He had so many questions and no answers to them.

Also the mysterious voice that he been hearing lately seemed to be happening more and more often now. He would mostly hear that voice, whenever his depression grew to much for him to deal with. He still hadn't grieved properly for his late father, yet. He wondered how his grandmother and his friends back home were dealing with his mysterious disappearance. Was anyone even looking for him? Was he presumed dead by now? This only caused more guilt, depression, worry and concern to fall onto his shoulders. He knew sooner or latter all his bottled up emotions were going to break free. It was only a matter of time, almost like a waiting game.

The only good side about being in the hospital, was that his friendship with Tea and Yugi was slowly growing a bit stronger with each passing day. He still felt the guilty about lying to them about his situation. However he couldn't tell them the truth without siding like a crazy person, even if he did have the proof with him to prove his story. No things had to play out naturally without him changing to much of what was yet to come. He had no idea how much had change because of him being there.

Yugi and Tea visiting him every day seemed to really help him keep his sanity in check. His solitaire skills were still horrible as well as being just flat out terrible. No matter how many times Yugi taught him how to play. He always lost at this game, so why was he still trying to learn how to play it? He honestly had no answer to this. He would like to think it's because he was determinded to get better at it. However something inside him was telling him, it was to prepare him for an event that would be happening in the future.

Today however William was threatening to start laughing like an escaped madman from an insane asylum. The reason for this was simple, Dr. Wasaka had just informed him, that he was well enough to leave the hospital. William almost jumped for joy besides cheering loudly at this. No more hospital food! He could just picture a tiny chibi version of him throwing a huge party inside his head somewhere. William disappeared into the bathroom of his hospital room where he went to get ready.

After a shower William was soon out of hospital clothes and was wearing his jacket over a dark grey turtleneck long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes. He ran a hand through his hair trying to tame it a bit since his hair looked as through he stuck a finger in alight socket after drying his hair off with a towel. He sighed as he looked at his reflection, dark circles under his eyes could clearly be seen showing sighns that he had not slept well or he was honestly gaining two black eyes for whatever weird reason. His bracelete was still on his wrist.

William left the rest room to get his belongings all together. Yugi's grandpa was going to be picking him up from the hospital at any moment to sighn the release forms. William smirked at this. Today he gets to surprise Yugi and Tea. Dr. Wasaka shook his head at how happy his paitent was. "You seem to be in a good mood." He said as he looked at William as they headed towards the main lobby.

"I am." William said with a smile.

"Good, I was starting to get worried you might be a bit depressed from your lack of memories." Dr. Wasaka said.

_I am depressed but it's due to the fact my father died...a few weeks ago. Also there is nothing wrong with my memories._ William thought to himself. They soon reached the lobby as William went to sit down in a chair in the waiting room of the lobby to wait for Yugi's grandpa, as Dr. Wasaka headed for his office or headed down the hallway towards the emergency room. He took his ipod out as he listened to some music while he waited. He thankfully didn't have to wait very long because Yugi's grandpa soon arrived and sighed the release papers.

* * *

Yugi was happy that school was done for the day as he walked beside Tea towards the gates of the school. They were on their way to go visit William. They never noticed a familiar red head waiting at the gates for them. "Hey Yugi, Tea." William said with a grin as the two seemed to have walked right pass him as he leaned against the wall of the gate. William thought it was kind of amusing how they just walked right pass him without noticing him.

"Hey William." Tea and Yugi said only to freeze in place as they quickly turned around to see William standing there grinning like a evil Cheshire cat.

"Hi guys." William said grinning.

"William, what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you still be at the hospital!?" Yugi asked in concern.

"You didn't escape from the hospital did you?" Tea asked in concern.

"I got released from the hospital earlier today, Yugi's grandpa sighned all the release forms. He also showed me around the city besides got my school uniform and filled out more paper work for the school. Also tomorrow is my first day at your highschool." William said grinning. "Also thought I would surprise you guys by waiting here for you."

"That's great! We can show you around tomorrow. So what classes do you have?" Yugi asked.

William took out the form of paper that had all his classes listed on it. Yugi and tea looked at it. "You're in almost all of our classes exspect for Math, Art and your taking Chorus." Tea said blinking as she handed the paper back to William. William folded it up again and stuffed it into his jacket's pocket.

"It was either chorus or having a study hall. Decided to join the chorus class." William said calmly as they walked together.

"Say Will, has any of your memories returned?" Yugi asked almost hesitantly.

"Just small shards here and there nothing important." William answered.

"I see...So have you meet my mom yet?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I meet her earlier today." William said as as memories of meeting Yugi's mom came back to him. Yugi's mom honestly reminded him of Lady Tsunade from the anime Naruto or she was more like Chi-chi from DragonBall Z. She had threatened to skin him alive if he ever hurt her son. She only threatened him when Yugi's grandpa wasn't in the room. William didn't blame her for the threat, seing how she only just found about him moving in with them today.

"She threatened you, didn't she?" Yugi asked as he hung his head down in shame.

"Nah, she was more upset how your grandpa, never informed her sooner about me." William said with a smile. He didn't have the heart to say that yugi's mother scared the living daylights out of him. Yugi blinked at this in surprise as did Tea.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Yugi, Tea and William headed to the turtle Game Shop. Once they reached the game shop and before they could say anything. They were cut off by Yugi's grandpa and Yugi's mom who were arguing about something. William just hoped it wasn't because of him. "I'm telling you dad, these board games should be on the lower shelves." Yugi's mom said as she glared at him. This calmed William's nerves a tiny bit.

"I'm telling you they are fine right where they are at!" Yugi's grandpa snapped.

"I'm telling you, they are better on the lower shelves so people can see them better!"

"They can see them just fine!"

"No they can't!"

Yugi, Tea and William very slowly backed out of the game shop, before they ended up dragged into the argument. "Okay, so whose up for some fast food or something?" William asked nervously once they were outside.

"Sounds good, let's go...we can even go to the game arcade." Yugi said smiling.

"Agreed." Tea said as they all very quickly walked away from the turtle game shop. They ate at a small pizza joint before they headed to the game arcade. Afterwards they headed back to the game shop as they headed up stairs to the living room where William helped Yugi and Tea with their homework. Tea eventually left to go home. Yugi's mom and Yugi's grandpa were still arguing about the displays in the game shop.

"Yugi is your mom and grandpa always arguing like this?" William asked softly.

"Sometimes...mostly whenever grandpa gets my mom irritated with him." Yugi answered.

"Nice to know." William said softly.

"Yugi, William, do you agree with me that the games look better on the lower shelves!?" Yugi's mom demanded making Yugi and William jump slightly.

"Tell her she's crazy, and they are fine right where they are!" Yugi's grandpa yelled.

"I am not crazy!" Yugi's mom snapped.

The two nervously gulped as Yugi's mom and Yugi's grandpa were watching them intently. Yugi and William shared quick looks as they stood up quickly. "It's been a long day, since we have school we're going to bed now. So good night!" They said as they ran out of the living room as they headed for their rooms for the night. This caused Yugi's mom and grandpa to glare at one another.

"Nice going you, scared them off!" Yugi's mom snapped.

"Me!? Your the one that scared them." Yugi's grandpa snaped. Things eventually settled down roughly an hour or so latter as it turned into a rather peaceful night.

The next morning at the Turtle Game shop. William was wearing his new school uniform. He had woken up rather early due to nervousness. The blue jacket over the white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. On his wrist was his egyptain bracelet and he still had his earrings on. He had his black school bag ready for the day that he got along with his school uniform the other day. He grabbed his bag and left his room to see Yugi's mom cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Muto." William said softly making her turn to look at William in surprise.

"Good morning William...I see you're up early." She said in surprise.

"I'm normally not a morning person...guess my nerves are getting to me." William said softly.

"You'll be just fine, William. Anyways I have to appologise for yesterday for my behavior." Yugi's mom said softly as she turned down the heat on the stove.

"It's fine...no need to apologise Mrs. Muto. You were upset and you had every right to be upset." William said feeling uneasy.

"That's no excuse, you been through a lot. You have amnesia and yet...I yelled as well as threatened you. You must think I'm some kind of monster." Yugi's mom said as she continued cooking.

"Not at all. I mean...its true that you did scare me yesterday but in all honesty...all I saw was someone who was concerned about her family's well being. I mean I am a stranger and you know nothing about me...yet your family is kind enough to let me stay here. I mean...its only natural to be concerned, worried and even suspicious of me." William said softly in nervousness making Yugi's morther give him a small smile.

"You really are nervous." Mrs. Muto said softly seeing how nervous William looked besides how uneasy he appeared to be.

William shifted a bit while still feeling uneasy and nervous. "Is it that noticeable?" He asked softly softly making Yugi's mom laugh softly at his exspression.

"I'm afraid it is. Also I'm glad you can understand my point of view...however I need to tell you something, so you can understand this better. My son, has a hard time making friends...he's also bullied in school. His only friend has always been Tea since elementary school. I was afraid you would hurt my son in some way, seeing how we don't know anything about you. Even though Yugi and my father have known you for a few weeks or so. I wont lie but there is something about you that is making me a bit suspicious of you." Yugi's mom said softly. The guilt of lying ate away at William's heart besides his concerns. "However I can see in your eyes that you would put yourself in danger to keep Yugi safe, even at the cost of your own well being. You're a good kid William, and i'm sure wherever your family is...they would be proud of you. You might be a bit suspicious in my opion, but I can tell your a good kid with a good heart. I'm willing to give you a chance, so I hope you don't break the trust i'm giving you."

William had no idea what to say or do at that moment. In all honesty when the time came, William had a strong feeling that when the truth came out someone's feelings were going to be hurt. He had spaced out at that moment as he became lost in his own thoughts, unaware that Yugi's mom had asked something of him. She noticed how he was spacing out. With a growl she walked over to him and smacked him hard on the head with a wooden spoon causing him to yelp. "Did you hear me? I said go get Yugi up so he can eat breakfast before he's late for school." Yugi's mom said as she narrowed her eyes at him as the food had just finished cooking.

William rubbed his head a bit. "Sorry, I'll go do that now. I just sort of spaced out, my apologies...I'm normally not like that."

"Was it a memory?" Yugi's mom asked softly in concern as she started platting food.

"It could have been...Not really sure." William said as he headed down the hallway to get Yugi up. He knocked on Yugi's door, not getting a reply he opened the door and poked his head in. Yugi was still sound asleep as William entered the room. William noticed the millium puzzle box on yugi's desk. The puzzle wasn't completed yet. However if William did his math right...roughly in two days time maybe three the milliem puzzle would be completed and the start of season Zero will truely begin. He sighed as he looked at Yugi. "Yugi, wake up.' William said in his normal inside voice.

"Five more minutes...mom..." Yugi said mumbling in his sleep. William sighed at this as he reached out as he gently shook Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm not your mom...now wake up Yugi." William said raising his voice a bit louder, only for Yugi's hand to suddenly smack him hard in face making William yelp as he held his nose with his left hand. Yugi simply rolled over and snuggled back down under his blankets. William moved his hand to see that Yugi had unconsciously given him a bloody nose. William blinked at this.

_Nice right hook, really was not excepting that...Ow...Memo to self give Yugi some self defense_ _lessons_. William thought as he tilted his head head up as he walked to the bath room to take care of his bloody nose. Thankfully he didn't get any blood on his clothes. Once his bloody nose was taken care of he came bacak to see Yugi still sound asleep in bed. Whoever said Yugi was a light sleeper lied.

"Okay...no Mr. nice guy." William said softly as he inhaled some air. "YUGI MUTO, WAKE UP THIS INSTEANT, BEFORE YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!" William yelled in a commanding voice. The volume of his yell could have easily woken up the dead. It worked because Yugi yelled in fright as he bolted up right.

"William, what the-" Yugi asked looking around with wide eyes.

"Time to get up and get ready for school. You're mom made breakfast for us and asked me to get you up. You don't want to be late right?" William exsplained.

"You didn't have to give me a heart attack..." Yugi said sighing.

"I tried waking you up nicely. Next time I might just dump a bucket of ice water on ya." William said with a evil Cheshire cat like grin, only to duck from the pillow that Yugi tossed at him. William only smirked as he left the room so Yugi could get ready for the day. William headed back to the kitchen to see Yugi's mom smiling. "You could have told me, he was heavy sleeper."

"True, I could have. Now eat up, before your breakfast gets cold." Yugi's mom said. William sat down as he began to eat breakfast. Yugi soon came out of his room ready for the day as he took a seat beside William to eat his breakfast. After they were done breakfast they grabbed their bags and headed to school. While they were walking to school Tea caught up to them.

"Morning guys." Tea said with a smile.

"Good morning Tea." William and Yugi said as they smiled at her.

"So William, are you ready for your first day?" Tea asked.

"Nervous but I'm ready for whatever may happen." William said with a smile as they reached the school. _Gods, I hope their aren't any crazy fan girls that might come after me._ William hoped as they walked up the stairs as they went inside.

* * *

**To Be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Season Zero Starts

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Once inside the school no one really paid much attention to William. A few students noticed him but didn't pay that much attrntion to him. They reached their classroom only for the classroom door to swing outwards and nail William hard in the face making him yell in pain. His hands insteantly flew to his face to hold it. Hearing the thud and the yell of someone in pain. The student looked around to the other side of the door to see Yugi and Tea hovering next to William in concern. William had his eyes squeezed close in pain as he was holding his face in pain.

_So much for a good impression on the first day of school...but gods be damned, that fucken hurts almost as bad as the time I broke my wrist. Doing that damn skateboarding stunt that I got dared into doing when I was younger by those older kids in my neighborhood...oh gods, please don't let me have a broken nose. _William prayed silently to himself.

"Oops...hey sorry about hitting you with the door like that." A male student said as William opened his eyes to look at who hit him with a classroom door. William had to hold back a terrified scream. He honestly almost had a heart attack right there on the spot, when he saw the student. This was due to the fact that the student looked so much like his friend Steven, who had passed away roughly three years ago. The boy was roughly the same height as Joey maybe a few inches shorter, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes behind his glasses. The guy even sounded just like Steven, besides the fact he could have passed as Steven's identical twin or something.

"William, are you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost." Yugi asked softly in concern as he noticed how pale William now looked.

William almost wanted to say, it was because he was seeing a ghost. However he bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself quiet. William slowly moved his hands from his face, only to feel the blood to start running down his face. "Aw shit...not again with the bloody nose!" William said as he clasped one of his hands over his face again as he tilted his head back a bit.

"Let's get you down to the nurse's office." Yugi said softly in concern.

"Here, I'll take him...After all it's my fault that he's got a bloody nose." The boy said feeling bad he hurt the new kid at school.

"I'll let Mr. Riley, know you guys are going to be late." Tea said as she disappeared into the classroom. Yugi and the boy walked William down to the nurse's office.

"What's your name?" William asked looking at the person who possibly just broken his nose with a class room door.

"My name is Yako Ryusei, you?" The boy asked.

"William Dracon, and this is my friend Yugi Muto." William said with smile before grimancing in pain from his nose.

Once in the nurse's office the nurse ordered Yugi and Yako back to class as she started to help William. The two dident get far due to the fact they jumped in fright and paused in mid step as William's ear splitting howl of pain was heard vibrating off the walls. Yugi and Yako looked back towards the nurse's office almost debating if they should go back see if William was okay. "Man, I just feel horrible. I didn't mean to smack him that hard in the face with the classroom door." Yako said frowning.

"It will be okay, William most likely already knows it was accident." Yugi said softly as they hesitantly headed back to class.

"He's gonna kill me." Yako said sighing. "Guys like him hold grudges...I just know it."

"I don't think he will Yako, I don't think William holds grudges." Yugi said softly.

"I hope your right Yugi. However I still feel bad about hurting him though." Yako said sighing as they entered the classroom.

"Is William okay?" Tea asked them.

"The nurse ordered us back to class, and we had to leave William on his own." Yakoi said softly in concern.

"So William's still in the nurse's office, then." Tea said softly.

"Yeah...I just hope William's okay...he sounded as though the nurse tried to kill him or something." Yugi said softly in concern just as the bell started to ring as students quickly entered the room to take their seats. Yugi sighed as he took his seat as did Yako and Tea.

"Settle down students, settle down. Before we begin today's lesson, we will be having a new student joing us today. He's currently running a bit late. However I want all of you to be nice to him, he's had a rough couple of weeks being in the hospital and suffering from amnesia due to his accident. So I want all of you to be nice to him, is that understood?"Mr. Riley said looking at his students with hawk like eyes as they narrowed a bit.

"Yes, sir." The class said as they began whispearing about the new student in curiousity as the teacher began writing out the lessons on the board. Yako only groaned softly at this, now he felt even worse for smacking William so hard in the face with the classroom door. Yugi and Tea sent him some worried looks as they knew the guilt was eating away at him.

A few minutes latter Wiliam entered the room with a slightly irritated look on his face. The dark ciurcles he already had under his eyes almost appeared darker now. The nurse mension how it was possible he could have some kind of bruising from how hard the door had smacked him in the face. She had to pop the nose back into place, that was why he howled in pain. A bandage could be seen over the bridge of his nose to keep it in place. The nurse told him that after school it would be wise to swing by the hospital to have it looked at to be on the safe side.

_I'm sure Dr. Wasaka will be so thrilled to see me, again...It's only been a day and I might have to go back to the hospital! Gods be damn! _William's mind screamed as a chibi version of him was crying somewhere in his head as it was screaming and crying in despair about going back to the hospital. He tried to ignore his classmates as they start talking in curiousity, excitement and concern.

"Look there he is."

"That's the new student? I thought for sure the student, was going to be someone as short as Yugi."

"Wow, he's cute."

"He has that bad boy vibe to him, he's defiantly a hottie."

"Tch...He looks like a weakling."

"I hope he's single, and even if he wasn't...hopefully he lost his memory of that other girl so I can date him! So I call dibs on him."

"Damn he's tall...maybe he can join the school basketball team or even the football team!"

"He looks like a fighter, maybe we can convince him to join the school's boxing team?"

"I hope he regains his memories soon, maybe there is a way we could help him."

"He looks as through he's been through hell...I hope he will be okay."

William tried to tune out his classmates. He really did try to tune them out, some of their conversations that he was over hearing. Honestly were making him wish, that he was anywhere but there at the moment. Hell, he was even thinking being at the hospital was better choice than being here. He was just honestly glad that he had the same classes as Yugi, and Tea to keep him sane. Even being in the same class with Yako was calming in some way.

"Everyone settle down, settle down. We have a new student...Please go right a head and introduce yourself." Mr. Riley said making the class fall silent.

"My name is William Dracon, it's nice to meet all of you." William said simply as he gave them all a smile. It was one of his fake smiles, like the one he had retreated behind when his father had been sick in the hospital. Yugi had noticed for a quick second that William's smile had seemed a bit off from the smiles he was familiar with.

"Now then... where shall we have you sit...hmmm...Ah yes there is a seat right behind Yugi that is open. Please go take your seat." Mr. Riley said as William insteantly moved to take his seat behind Yugi in relief. He was just glad he was near someone he knew. Some girls were whispearing to each other as they giggled as they watched him. Some guys sent him glares because their girlfriend or the girl they had a crush on were talking about him.

Suddenly William had memories of season 0 of Yugioh come rushing back to him. _There was a reason why season 0 of Yu-gi-oh was known as the forbidden season, due to how dark and violent it could be._ _How am I going to deal with the pharaoh, he's going to know insteantly there is something abnormal about me. I wont be able to hide a lot of information from him without getting him a bit suspicious of me. _William thought as he soon took out his school work as their classes began. He never been more thankful that whatever force pulled him into the Yu-gi-oh world, had given him the knowelge to read, write, understand and speak Japanese just as good as his English was, or else this would have been very awkward and hard as hell to understand all this.

Finding his other classes were a bit difficult but it turned out Yako had the same Chorus Class as him and had informed him where his other classes were. However Yako, had left in the middle of chorus class because of a dentist appointment. William had never been more thankful for lunch/recess when it came. However before he could hang out with Yugi and Tea, a bunch of giggling girls grabbed his arms and began pulling him in a different direction.

"Come on William, let us show you around the school!" They said squealing.

"But I...uh...well-" He started in nervousness as he looked at them and then to his two friends over his shoulder.

"Come on, William." They said laughing. He shot Tea, and Yugi a desperate terrified look as he mouthed the words, Save me! Tea and Yugi gave him apologentic smiles as he was dragged out of the classroom to be showed around the school by crazy fan girls.

"Think we should go save him?" Yugi asked softly with a nervous smile as he began to take out his playing cards to build a house out of cards.

"I'll go and make sure he's okay." Tea said with a chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear William, has a slight phobia of being around girls."

"I think he's just nervous. After all this is first day in a new school." Yugi said softly as Tea than left the class room to go check on William. A few minutes latter Yugi had almost completed his house of cards when One of yugi's class mates who entered the room to get the basketball, turned to look at Yugi as he held the basketball in his hands. "Hey Yugi, want to play some basketball with us?" He asked causing Yugi's house of cards to collapse.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**All disclaimers are located on the 1st chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter.**

**Anyways please read, review and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Yugi gave his classmate a small smile at the offer to play basketball with them. "No, thank you...besides my team would just loose." He said softly. Yugi's classmate than shrugged his shoulders.

"If your sure, just know if you change your mind you're more than welcome to join us, Yugi." He said before he left the class room. Yugi sighed as he gathered up his playing cards as he put them away in his backpack. He than smiled as he figured out what he could do, while he waited for Tea and William's return. He opened his backpack as he pulled out a gold Egyptain looking box to set it onto his desk.

He was about to open it when a hand suddenly snatched up the gold Egyptain box that he just set down. He turned quickly to see Joey Wheeler standing there holding his Egyptain style box. "Joey!" Yugi said in surprise. He also noticed Tristan was near by as well.

* * *

Meanwhile Tea had just finally caught up to William's location inside the school, and she insteantly noticed how he was looking for an escape route. She stiffened a laugh at poor William's exspression, it was obvious that he wanted to get as far away as possible from the group of giggling girls that were showing him around. Tea was almost a hundred percent sure that William had a phobia of girls. Judging from the way he was looking around so frantically.

William knew that it was nice of the girls to show him around the school. However what had him so uneasy was the fact that all these girls, were flirting with him in a creepy fan girl type of way. Hense the reason why he was desperately looking for an escape route without hurting any of these girls feelings. He would just grin and bare it for a little while longer until he found his way to escape these girls.

_Oh Gods of Egypt, Kami-sami, God or whatever higher force in the universe there is out there. Please for everything that is holy, get me away from these crazy fan girls! _William's mind screamed as he tried to remain absoultly calm on the outside. Unknowingly failing at it to some degree. Tea honestly had no idea that the real reason why he was so desperate to get away from those girls, was because they were really starting to creep him out with their flirting. William than finally noticed Tea and gave her a hopeful smile.

"Tea!" He called out happily though it sounded more like relief. He resisted the temptation to scream out, _Help me_!

The girls stopped giggling to give Tea a dark look. They weren't exactly happy see Tea interfering with their time with the new student in their school, especially a rather cute one in their opion. "William, you proimised Yugi to play a game of Go against him." Tea said with a smile.

"That's right, I did." William said catching onto Tea's plan on how to escape his creepy fan girls almost insteantly. He than turned to the creepy fan girls that were still in a way holding him prisoner as he forced a fake smile on his face. "I have to thank you ladies for showing me around, but I think I can manage finding my way around the school from here." He said with his fake smile. The girls reluctantly released him.

"It was no problem William-kun. Guess we will see you around." They said as they tried to smile. William gave them all a smile before he followed Tea back to the class room, resisting the urge trun as fast as he could. Unaware that the girls all crossed their arms and glared hatefully after Tea. Once the girls were out of hearing and seeing distance from Tea and William. He sighed in relief before he looked at Tea.

"You are a life saver Tea. Thanks, I owe you big time for this." William said with a small smile.

"You have a phobia of girls, don't you?" Tea asked with a evil smile of amusement as she looked at him.

"I do not! I-I just get nervous around them!" He said trying to defend himself, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets while looking embarrassed. He couldn't believe Tea just asked him that.

"You're a bad liar, William." Tea said as she looked at him while they walked.

"I don't have a phobia of girls, Tea. I just really don't like creepy insane fan girls, they are terrifying!" William said making Tea shake her head as they walked. William's only true phobia was loosing another person that he loved or cared about. Even though his new fear was going to be, how to deal with a five or six thousand year old spirit of an Egyptain Pharaoh who was technically trapped inside the millennium puzzle. Let's not forget the fear of creepy insane fangirls that always lerked in the shadows of his mind or the lovely fact he knew way too much about future events of this world, and had no idea how badly his prensence in this world had royal messed things up.

"Whatever you say William." Tea said with a soft laugh.

"It's the truth! I do not have a phobia of girls! Tea, you wont tell anyone about this right?!" William yelled as he followed Tea back to the classroom. The last thing he needed was rumor of him being afraid of girls getting loose around the school. Tea only smiled in amusement at this as William caught up to her to enter the classroom first.

* * *

Yugi stared at Joey who was holding his gold Egyptain box in his hand. "Is this your treasure Yugi? Pathedic, only a girl would care about some stupid box." Joey said as he looked at it.

"Could I have it back, Joey?" Yugi asked him. Joey than held his box higher up so Yugi couldn't reach it.

"Watching you makes me sick and it pisses me off! So i'm going to teach you how to be a man, so if you want this box back, then give me all you got!" Joey yelled as he stared down at Yugi. Basically Joey wanted Yugi to attack him.

"I hate fighting!" Yugi shouted making Joey sigh in irritation with him.

"You got no guts Yugi." Tristan said as he was watching what was happening in front of him.

"Tristan's right Yugi. You got no back bone." Joey said making Yugi frown.

"Joey, please give it back." Yugi said as he looked at Joey who still had his gold Egyptain box.

"So what's in here anyway, Yugi?" Joey asked as curiousity ate at him at what was inside the box.

"You can look, but please don't loose anything! It's really important to me!" Yugi yelled as Joey took a peek inside it. Joey than placed the lid back down.

"How boring, here Tristan catch!" Joey said throwing the box to Tristan only for William to enter the room just as the gold egyptain box was airborn where it than struck William hard in the face making him scream in pain as his nose made a sicken crack sound.

"SON OF A BITCH!" William screamed as one of his hands flew automatically to his face just as his other hand caught the gold egyptain box before it could hit the floor or pop open.

"William!" Yugi and Tea yelled out in concern as they approached him.

"Joey, your throw was way off!" Tristan yelled with wide eyes.

_Oh man, I just hit the new kid in the face and he already has amnesia. I hope I just didn't make his amnesia worse by accidently hitting him in the face with Yugi's box._ Joey thought feeling a bit guilty about that. William managed to hand yugi back his box just as he moved his hand from his face only for blood to rush out of his nose again.

"Damn it, not this again! What is with people hitting me in face today!?" William yelled as he clasped his hand back over his face as he tilted his head upwards. Tea narrowed her eyes at Joey and Tristan as she stormed over to the two. Before Joey could say anything Tea interrupted him.

"You two are really dumb for picking on someone smaller and weaker than you guys! Get the hell out of here now!" Tea yelled as William walked over to grab tissues that were near the pencil sharpener. Joey and Tristan quickly fled the classroom after that. Tea than turned her attention to William who was clasping tissues to his face. "William are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be...just give me a few minutes. Damn it, I better not have a broken nose, because I so do not want to go back to the hospital!" William said bitterly.

"William..." Yugi said softly feeling awful for what just happened.

"It's fine, Yugi. I had worst days than this before. After all I can say being struck by lightning is a thousand times worse than this. By the way Yugi, what's in the box?" William said still holding tissues to his face in hopes that bloody nose would stop soon. He was hoping to change the subject so he wouldn't have Yugi and Tea keep worrying about him.

"That reminds me, what is this?" Tea asked as she looked down at the box since it wa sthe first time she seen it.

"That's right. You guys haven't seen this yet. If you guys promise to keep it a secret, I'll show you." Yugi said as he looked at them with a smile.

"Okay." Tea said with a smile.

"Sure thing Yugi, you can trust us." William said. Yugi smile as he than lifted up the lid to reveal the pieces of the milliennium puzzle that were inside the box. William already knew what it was but decided to play along as Tea picked up a few pieces to examine them. For some reason William's bracelet felt warmer all of sudden not to the point were it was uncomfortable but it was almost like a comforting feeling he was getting from it. Pushing the odd feeling to the far side of his mind he tried to stay focus on what was happening before him.

_Lovely season zero has official begun since the puzzle will be solved either tonight or tomorrow if memory serves me right. Oh shit, I totally forgot that Yami is a bit of psychopath in this season since he will play some pretty messed up shadow games or penalty games in this season. I'm officially screwed! _William silently thought to himself as he began to silently panic and freak out inside his own head.

"Sparkling gold pieces all broken up, are they pieces of something?" Tea asked.

"It's a puzzle. I've never finished it, so I don't know what it looks like. As you guys are aware of my family runs a game store. We basically sell unusual games from around the world. Well years ago I found this way back on a shelf covered with dust, so I took it for myself. This puzzle is a memento of my grandpa, so it's very important to me." Yugi exsplained.

"A memento...Wait! Your grandpa died, Yugi!? I see...so that really does make it special." Tea said looking concerned for Yugi. William insteantly tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Uh...Tea, Yugi's grandpa isn't-" William started just as Yugi interrupted him. _Oh well, I tried to warn her that Yugi's grandpa isn't dead. Guess some things you can not prevent._

"They say this puzzle was found in an Egyptain ruin!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Egypt huh..." Tea asked looking a bit bored.

"See there's these hieroglyphs carved around the box. I bet they say something like, 'whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish...' y'know what I mean? hahaha maybe I'm dreaming. urk...are you guys laughing at me?" Yugi asked looking sheepish.

"Hahaha...we get it yugi, you can trust us right William?!" Tea laughed with a smile.

"She's right Yugi. However the box says, 'the one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness...'" William said making Tea and Yugi stare at him with wide eyes. "What? I know how to read ancient Egyptain hieroglyphics."

"You remember something from your past!" Tea said with wide eyes.

"I said I gained some tiny shards or fragments of my memory but nothing super important Tea." William said sighing. "Reading ancient egypatin hieroglyphics isn't that important Tea."

"However it is in a way it means maybe remembering the smaller things you can eventually remember the larger or bigger parts of your memory!" Tea pointed out.

"She's right William." Yugi said making William sigh softly.

"Maybe. So how long have you been working on this puzzle Yugi?" William asked.

"I've been working on it for eight years and I've never solved it. This puzzle is really hard to solve and it's depressing." Yugi said frowning as he stared down at it.

"Don't give up Yugi! Your heart is in it!" Tea said.

_So is a five or six housand year old spirit of Egyptain Pharaoh._ William thought silently to himself.

"Your right Tea, and I'll do my best to solve it!" Yugi said grinning.

"So Yugi, what is your wish anyways?" Tea asked with a smile.

"No way, that's one secret i'm not revealing to anyone not even to you guys." Yugi said grinning at them. William smiled at that even though he already knew what it was.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Joey and Tristan were walking down the hallway of the school after Tea had told them to leave. "Damn, I feel awful about accidently hitting the new kid in the face with Yugi's stupid treasure box." Joey grumbled. "He had enough problems as it is with his amenisa."

"Your aim is bad Joey. Also you can just apologize to him the next time you see him. I mean from what I've heard he seems to be a reasonable guy, that doesn't hold grudges." Tristan pointed out.

"Shut up Tristan! If you weren't standing so close to the stupid door, I wouldn't have hit the new kid in the face in the first place!" Joey snapped. "Also Tea, really makes me mad sometimes. Just who is the bully anyways?"

"That would be us Joey." Tristan said just as they than bumped into someone. Tristan insteantly freaked when he relised who they just bumped into. Standing there glaring at them was the hall monitor Ushio. Ushio was known for making the rules in the school and that the teachers were even too afraid of him to say anything or do anything to stop him.

"What were you saying about bullies?" Ushio demanded as he glared down at them.

"Nothing! Keep out of this, you-" Joey started until Tristan's hand slapped over his mouth as Tristan laughed nervously at Ushio. Unaware he was starting to suffocate Joey who was struggling to break free from him.

"It's nothing! We were just saying how picking on people is bad!" Tristan said out loud as he laughed nervously. _Joey, are you trying to get us killed?! _Tristan thought frantically in fear unaware he was suffocating Joey.

"That is true. Now you two better leave since I don't want to see you two wondering the halls." Ushio said before he walked away. Tristan waited until he long out of sight before sighing in relief.

"That was way too close." Tristan said only for Joey to finally break free from him with a loud gasp for air.

"Tristan, you almost killed me!" Joey yelled. "Damn that Ushio, one day I'll teach him a lesson." Joey growled as he glared off in the direction that Ushio had gone.

"Life is so dull, Joey. I'm actually bored out of my mind." Tristan said sighing as he ignored Joey's rant.

"I've got something interesting." Joey said as he pulled something out of his pocket and than revealed it to Tristan. Which happened to be one of the gold puzzle pieces from Yugi's treasure box. It was the gold puzzle piece that had the sennen eye on it.

"What is that?" Tristan asked as Joey chuckled in amusement.

"Just something I snuck out of Yugi's treasure box. I got a glimpse at it, but it looked like some kind of puzzle. So if he's missing a piece, he can't solve it." Joey said with a smile.

"Good work, Joey. Now what are you going to do with it?" Tristan asked just as Joey opened the school window and did a quick glance before he smirked.

"I'm going to do this!" Joey yelled as he than threw the puzzle piece out of the school window where the piece landed in the school's swimming pool where it sank to to the bottom of the deepest end of the swimming pool.

"Bawahahaha! that's great!" Tristan laughed as Joey stared out the window.

_Hmph...treasure what a joke. Yugi talks like a girl, and that's what annoys me! _ Joey thought to himself before he turned away with a smirk. "Let's go." Joey said as Tristan followed him. Unaware that the puzzle piece that he just threw out the window just glowed brightly for a brief second under the water.

* * *

Two classes latter William's bracelet seem to glow for brief second just as his bloody nose seemed to have gotten worse all of a sudden. "Damn it...it's not stopping." William said in pain not really paying much attention his bracelet.

"William, you need to go to the hospital or back to nurse's office. This is really bad." Yugi said frowning in concern almost surprised that William didn't leave sooner to go to the nurse's office or something.

William was silently cursing but reluctantly agreed to go the nurse's office again. "I'll go to the nurse's office." William grumbled as Tea came over to check on him.

"Is your nose still bleeding William?" She asked in concern.

"It hasn't stopped, William's just being stubborn." Yugi said.

"I thought it stopped." William said in defense.

"William, go to the nurse's office. I'm surprise you didn't go sooner!" Tea scolded him.

"It wasn't that bad until now, Tea and I do plan on it." William said just as the school bell rung basically announcing that all students were free to leave and head home.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late! I totally forgot I have dance class today after school. I'll see you guys latter! I hope you will feel better soon William, and please go to the nurse's office before heading home." Tea said as she grabbed her things and quickly left the classroom. Leaving William and Yugi there alone.

"I'll come with you William. Since Tea has a dance class today." Yugi offered with a smile.

"Thanks Yugi, sorry to be burden on ya." William said with a smile as they grabbed their school bags and headed for the nurse's office. The nurse sighed when she saw William's condition.

"Yugi, why don't you head on home. William will catch up too you shortly." The nurse suggested.

"Oh okay...See you in a little while William. I'll wait by the gates." Yugi said as he than left the nurse's office. William honestly wanted to stop yugi from leaving as the Nurse approached him as she put on gloves again.

"Hold still and let me take another look at your nose." The nurse said as William gulped in fear. Correction he now had a new fear and it was the fear of doctors and nurses. "Now just hold still, this won't hurt a bit."

Yugi managed to get half way down the hall way before jumping in fright as William loud ear splitting scream of pain was heard. Yugi paused and looked back nervously out of concern. "Maybe I should go back and wait for him?" He whispeared softly to himself before he was pulled from his thoughts when Ushio noticed him.

"Hey your Yugi Muto right?" Ushio asked as he approached him.

"Yes, i'm Yugi why?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"I'm Ushio the hall monitor, I need to ask you something." Ushio said in a serious voice as he looked at Yugi.

"Uh..." Yugi started in confusion.

"Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?" Ushio asked him suddenly making Yugi's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Whaaaa? No, nothing like that happens to me." Yugi said but ushio didn't believe him for a moment.

"Don't lie to me, I know that victims often defend their attackers! You see I've been investigating and I've decided that you can now stop worrying about your attackers, because i'm going to be your body guard from now on!" Ushio said as gripped Yugi's shoulders. H_eh heh, I've found the perfect person I can get money from._

"uuh...uh...er..I...look there's really nothing going on so...i'll see you later... thanks though." Yugi said out of nervousness as Ushio released Yugi and walked away just as William arrived with more bandages on his nose and even more darker circles around his eyes. "William you look horrible."

"Really? I haven't noticed. Are you okay, Yugi? You look nervous and jumpy for some reason." William said in concern.

"I'm fine...and it's nothing. Come on, let's just head home." Yugi said. William's eyes darted to glance at Ushio's retreating form and was now one hundred percent positive that tomorrow night was the night Yugi solves the millennium puzzle. William said nothing more as he followed Yugi out of the school as they headed home. Once they reache the turtle game shop. "We're...home!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, William!" Tea said making the two turn to see her standing there.

"Wha! Tea!" Yugi yelled in surprise as William blinked in confusion.

"I thought you had a dance class after school today?" William said. _I know i'm forgetting something but what is it?_

"Class was canceled for today. So I thought I'd come over to play some games with you guys." Tea said as she followed them inside only to be greeted by Yugi's Grandpa who was very much alive.

"How was school kids?" Yugi's grandpa asked them with a smile.

"Giyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Tea screamed in fright at the sight of yugi's grandpa.

_Oh right, the misunderstanding about Yugi's grandpa. Ooops._ William thought as his ears seemed to be ringing from Tea's scream.

"Here now! Tea, it's rude to scream at people." Yugi's grandpa said trying to calm Tea down.

"H...Hello." Tea stuttered before she turned to look at Yugi. "Yugi, you said your puzzle was a memento of your grandpa." she said in irritation and embarrassment.

"Oh, that. I meant it's going to be a memento." Yugi said.

"I'm not dead yet!" Yugi's grandpa yelled in disbelief as Wiliam sighed.

"I tried to clear up the misunderstanding earlier." William spoke softly as he was ignored.

"Good grief, what on earth happened to you William?" Yugi's grandpa asked when he finally noticed William's condition.

"A really bad day." William answered not really wanting to exsplain what happened.

"Come on, let's go up stairs and work on some puzzles. Hey grandpa, we'll take ice tea upstairs in my room." Yugi said with a smile.

"You still haven't given up on that puzzle?" Yugi's grandpa asked in surprise.

"Who would give up?" Yugi asked his grandpa.

"The millennium puzzle is beyond human understanding, Yugi! Face it, it's too hard for you, and it has all sorts of unsavory rumors attached to it." Yugi's grandpa said.

"Rumors?" Tea asked in concern.

"The millennium puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the 20th century. You see Tea a team of British archaeologists took it out of a pharaoh's crypt in the valley of the kings. Afterwards all those in the team had all died from mysterious deaths. The last one said with his dying breath-" Yugi's grandpa exsplained before William interrupted him.

"The shadow games." William said startling Yugi's grandpa, yugi and Tea.

"That's right but how did you know?" Yugi's grandpa asked as he looked at William.

"Uh...Lucky guess?" William said nervously.

"Yugi, that puzzle is dangerous." Tea said as she looked uneasy about Yugi's treasure box which Yugi had taken out from his backpack.

"What are the shadow games? They sound cool!" Yugi asked as William looked ready to freak out or have a heart attack when Yugi said that.

_I know that Yugi has not yet delt with the horrors of the shadow games yet, but still these shadow games are deadly if one is not careful._ William thought as he tried to calm himself down.

"They say the hieroglyphs that are carved into the box say, the one who solves me shall gain the powers of knowledge of darkness." Yugi's grandpa said.

"That's exactly what William said earlier today." Tea said as she looked at William as Yugi's grandpa looked at him as did Yugi.

"So I can read ancient Egyptain hieroglyphics, it's not that big of a deal." William said.

"Not a lot of people can read ancient Egyptain hieroglyphics, my boy. It takes years to learn how to translate it and yet you seem to be able to do it without any problems. Do you remember anything else?" Yugi's grandpa asked him.

"Nothing important." William said softly.

"Even the smallest piece of memory could be important William. Dr. Wasaka suggested that you should write things down even if you do not think it's important." Yugi's grandpa said as William sighed at that.

"So my puzzle really can grant your wish! I'll finish the millennium puzzle, no matter what!" Yugi said loudly as Yugi's grandpa than ludged for Yugi's puzzle making Yugi dive out of the way.

"Give it Back, Yugi! Think of how much it could be worth!" Yugi's grandpa yelled.

"No way! You just want to sell it! Also this is memento of my grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he ran from his grandpa who was chasing after him.

"I'm not dead yet!" Yugi's grandpa yelled as Tea and William stood there starring at them.

"I'll...uh just go get those ice teas. This might take a while." William said as he sighed as he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

William sighed as he entered the kitchen to get the glasses of ice teas. He grimanaced as he heard a crash somewhere in the other room where Yugi and Yugi's grandpa were still fighting about the millennium puzzle. Suddenly memories of when his father and him use to pull stunts that were similar to Yugi and Yugi's grandpa came rushing back to him.

* * *

_/Flash Back/_

_A younger version of William was running around in the kitchen holding the doughnut box that had one last doughnut in it as his father gave chase after him. "Give me that doughnut!" William's father yelled._

_"No it's mine!" William yelled as he ran around the table keeping his eyes directly on his father and was determined to keep the table between them._

_"You don't even like Jelly doughnuts, William." William's father said as he stared at his son._

_"You ate my last strawberry frosted doughnut, so it's only fair that I get to eat the last jelly doughnut, Dad!" William yelled as he dodged to the side as his father gave chase after him again with a growl. _

_"Tell you what, if you give the last doughnut...I'll buy you that game system you want so badly."_

_"Dad, this is mine and no matter how much I want that game system. I will not be talked out of eating this doughnut!" William yelled._

_William's mother stood off to the side laughing at the sight of her husband trying to bribe their son, so he could have the last doughnut. She placed her hand on her husband's defeated shoulder. "Oh let him have the last doughnut...it is his birthday dear and you did eat his doughnut yesterday. It would only be fair." His mother said with smile as his father's head hung down wards in defeat._

_"Fine."_

_"Yes!" William cheered as he than took a large bite out of the jelly doughnut, only for him to grimance and make a face of disgust as his father smirked in amusement._

_"Did I forget to mension it was a fig jelly doughnut?" His father asked with a evil smile of amusement._

_"Dad, you are evil." William said with tears running down his face as he stared at him. _

_"You wanted it, so you better eat it..." His father said laughing as his mother rolled her eyes as she went to make breakfast._

_"I hate figs!" William whined as he ate the rest of the douhghnut with a grimance._

_/End Flash Back/_

* * *

William shook his head as he got the drinks ready to bring up stairs for Yugi, Tea and himself. He also got a glass of Ice tea for Yugi's grandpa as well since it would only be fair. He came walking into the room carrying a tray as Tea turned to look at William with a smile. "Thanks William." Tea said as she took a glass of Ice tea from him.

"No problem. Are they still at it?" William asked in disbelief when he saw Yugi and Yugi's grandpa were still at it.

"Afraid so." Tea said.

"Great...Guess, I'm going to have to end this." William said as Tea looked at him in curiousity. "WHO WANTS ICE TEA!" William yelled making Yugi and Yugi's grandpa pause in their little scruffle as they turned to look at him. "Ice tea...who wants one." William said calmly as he stood there holding the tray of drinks.

Yugi and Yugi's grandpa walked over as they each took a drink as well. "William, you didn't have to do this. I could have brought you kids up the drinks." Yugi's grandpa said as William gave him a smile. True William's smile was hard to tell if it was fake or if it was a real smile.

"It's fine. It's the least I could do since your kind of enough to let me stay here." William said as he placed the tray down to lift up the last drink that was for himself. Soon Yugi, Tea and himself headed upstairs to work on puzzles, homework and play some card games. Yugi's grandpa took a sip of ice tea as he went to work in the shop some more. Roughly a few hours latter Tea left to head home for the night.

Latter that same night, Yugi sat at his computer desk working on the Millennium Puzzle. The clicking sounds of the millennium puzzle pieces could be heard inside Yugi's room. "Why do I always get stuck here?" Yugi asked softly to himself as he continued working on it. He eventually fell asleep at his computer desk. William who was still up went to ask Yugi a question, since he saw Yugi's bedroom light was still on. He hesitantly knocked on Yugi's door but got no answer so he opened the door and poked his head into the room only to see Yugi was sound asleep at his computer desk.

William sighed as he opened the door and let himself into the room. He silently debated in his head if he should let Yugi sleep at his desk or move him onto his bed so he could be more comfortable. Sleeping at a desk wasn't good for the back since William had done that more than once, only to wake up stiff and with his back hurting like crazy. William sighed as he approached Yugi and carefully picked him up. True he could have just woke Yugi up but memories from earlier that morning replayed in his head, and didn't feel like being hit in the face again. He was sort of surprised that Yugi had not woken up from being picked up. William sighed as he carried him over to his bed, before he placed him down on top of the bed. William than reached over as he grabbed Yugi's spare blanket, he than drapped it over Yugi.

"Night Yugi...I'll just ask my question sometime tomorrow." William said softly before he than walked back over to the computer desk to turn off the lamp. He glanced down at the millennium puzzle pieces, where he swore he saw them trembling a bit as they had a slight glow to them. William shook his head as he reached over as he clicked the light off. He than left Yugi's room as he closed the door behind him. He than headed to his own room as he closed his bedroom door behind him once he was inside. He was lost in his own troubling thoughts and his mask that he been hinding behind seemed to have slipped showing the real him.

_Tomorrow night the millennium puzzle will be finished and the Pharaoh's spirit will be awaken, i'm positive of it. My only question is this, going to follow the manga, the anime or will it be completely different because of my presence here in this world? So many questions and no answers to these questions of mine. Damn it, I wish I had someone I could talk to about my situation. However the only two people that could give me any information or the answers that I need, I wont be meeting them for a while. Shadi is my best bet right now since trying to get a hold of Ishizu is practically impossible since she's somewhere in Egypt. Let's see, Shadi makes a few appearences...One is in season Zero, Than you have Duelist kingdom after Pegasus looses his millennium eye to Bakura the evil spirit of the millennium ring, and I pretty sure he makes an appearance during Battle City on the blimp when he helped Tristan and Duke. I just hope he will know something or else I will have to wait until the Battle City tournament to speak with Ishizu. Augh...this is giving me a headache from hell. I still haven't mourned properly for my father's death either. So many regrets and there is nothing I can do to change the past or fix those mistakes._ William thought as he flopped down onto his bed landing on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. How long he laid like that as the memories of his past replayed in his mind, he wasn't sure

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It was necessary, William. I'm so sorry."_ That same annoying voice he been hearing since he ended up in this world suddenly spoke up making William bolt upright into a sitting position. He looked frantically around the room but no one was there except for himself. William sighed as he shook his head.

"It's official, I'm loosing my bloody mind." William mumbled under his breath before he just sighed. He eventually crawled into bed as he reached over to turn off his bed side light. Once the light went out he laid down on his left side and closed his eyes to get some sleep. However had he turned over to sleep on his right side and looked at the far corner near his bed he would have seen a pair of glowing crimson red eyes starring down at him.

* * *

The next day at Domino High School during recess. Yugi sat at his desk as he yawned loudly behind his hand. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late working on the millennium puzzle." Yugi mumbled under his breath as he tried to fight off another yawn. He was exhausted and was a tiny bit confused on how he went to bed last night. Last thing he could remember was sitting at his computer desk working on the millennium puzzle and than waking up to find himself resting on his bed.

However he was also concerned and worried about William. William clearly looked terrible. Two black eyes, the bandages on his nose to keep it in place, his eyes appeared almost blood shot like he hadn't slept in weeks and William appeared psychically, emotionally as well mentally exhausted. Appearently a teacher who saw William had decided to have the nurse check on him, since the nurse had showed up right before recess, and had asked for William to come with her. William didn't look to thrilled about going to the nurse's office but followed the nurse out of the classroom.

"I hope William's okay." Yugi said softly just as Ushio the hall monitor entered the classroom. Ushio smiled as he approached Yugi.

"Hey Yugi." Ushio said making Yugi look up at him.

"Ushio?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Yugi, I need to show you something. Could you come with me for a moment?" Ushio asked politely.

"Uh sure?" Yugi said soulding a bit hesisitant as he got up to follow Ushio out of the class room as they then headed outside. "What did you want to show me, Ushio?" Yugi asked as he followed Ushio behind the school.

"I know you'll like it when you see it, Yugi." Ushio chuckled a bit. They soon turned a corner and Yugi was horrified to see Joey and Tristan badly beaten up as they were slumped against the side of the building.

"Joey, Tistan?! W-what in the world-?!" Yugi started but Ushio interrupted him.

"I decided to teach these bullies a lesson, one they would never forget. Like I told you, I'm your body guard." Ushio said as Yugi ignored him as he went to check on Joey and Tristan.

"Are you all right Joey, Tristan?!" Yugi asked in concern only to be glared at by Joey since Tristan was out cold.

"Y-Yugi...you bastard...are you happy now?" Joey snapped in rage.

"Joey, do you honestly believe I asked Ushio to do this?!" Yugi asked in horror only to be shoved out of the way by Ushio.

"Guess, I'm not finished in punishing these losers yet." Ushio growled as he went to kick Joey only to find Yugi suddenly standing there blocking him from Joey and Tristan.

"That's enough Ushio! Just stop!" Yugi yelled as he stared at Ushio as Joey was starring at Yugi in confusion and shock.

"Tch, why are you protecting them? This is your chance to get back at them for how they treated you. Go a head, kick or hit them Yugi." Ushio said as he stared down at him.

"I won't do that to my friends!" Yugi yelled.

"Haahahahaha! For real? You actualy call these losers your friends? Give me a break Yugi, these are the guys who pick on you everyday!" Ushio laughed as Joey continued to stare at Yugi in stunned disbelief.

"They weren't picking on me, they were just teaching me how to be a man..." Yugi trailed off as Ushio rolled his eyes at this.

"Sure they were, look it doesn't really matter. You still have to pay what you owe me Yugi."

Yugi looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Heh...heh...Yugi, bodyguards aren't cheap. You basically owe me 200,000 yen!" Ushio laughed as Yugi looked ready to have a heart attack.

"What!?" Yugi almost screamed.

"For 200,000 yen, you can beat the shit out of these guys all you want. Hell, you could even take out your daily frustrations or troubles out on them. I think it's a very good deal don't you?" Ushio asked as he smirked.

"No, it's not!" Yugi snapped.

"What's this? You wont be satisfied until I hurt them even more?" Ushio asked.

"Don't you dare hurt these two any more! If you want to hurt someone, than hurt me instead!" Yugi yelled horrifying Joey as Ushio than grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt as he lifted Yugi up off the ground.

"You're a crazy kid, but alright. If that's what you want, I normally hate picking on people but this isn't what I would call bullying. This is clearly a warning of what will happen if you don't pay me." Ushio said as he got ready to punch Yugi in the face.

_Yugi, why are you doing this?! Are you really trying to protect Tristan and myself!? Why didn't you just stay quiet like you always do, so you don't get hurt!_ Joey thought frantically.

_I made a wish on the millennium puzzle to have friends. Friends who I could count on, and friends that could count on me in return. No matter what!_ Yugi thought as he squeezed his eyes close as he braced himself for pain. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see William standing there holding Ushio's fist still as he was glaring hatefully at Ushio.

"That's enough. Your fight is with me, now." William snarled as he tightened his grip as he put extreme pressure down onto the pressure points in Ushio's arm causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped Yugi to the ground just as William moved to stand in front of Yugi, Joey and Tristan as he released Ushio's arm.

"William!?" Yugi asked in horrified disbelief just as Joey stared wide eyed at the new kid. William ignored them as he kept his eyes glued on Ushio's every movement.

"You're going to regret that, pretty boy!" Ushio snarled only to cry out in pain as William suddenly decked him in the face hard enough for his nose to make a sicken crack sound as he stubbled backwards. Blood ran down Ushio's face and before Ushio could fully react William suddenly ducked down as he sweeped Ushio's legs out from under him as Ushio than hit the ground hard and before Ushio could get back up to his feet. William slammed his foot hard down onto his back. Not hard enough to break the spine or anything but hard enough to show he was not fooling around.

"Yeild." William snarled in a deadly tone as he glared down at Ushio, like an angry wolf waiting to deliever the finishing blow onto it's prey.

"Get off me." Ushio snarled in rage as Wiliam reluctantly let him up. Ushio stood up only to suddenly take out a knife as he than swung it at William. William leaned back to avoid the deadly surprise attack, however the knife still managed to slice the side of his face making William snarl in pain as he backed away from him. Blood ran down from the shallow wound giving it the illusion of being much worse than it actually was. "Yugi, if you know what's good for you, and your so called friends! You better bring me the 200,000 yen, you fucken owe me or else I'll be teaching you lot a lesson with this very knife. You especially better watch your back, pretty boy! I'll get you for humiliating me like this!" Ushio snarled as he glared at them before he ran off. William growled under his breath as he glared after Ushio's retreating form.

_There's nothing I can do, he's to strong for me. Is giving him the money, all I can do in order keep my friends safe?_ Yugi wondered sadly as he looked at the cut on the side of William's face.

"William...you're hurt." Yugi said as William gave him a small nervous smile.

"It's just a scratch...it's really not as bad as it looks. Come on, give me a hand so we can get Joey and Tristan to the nurse's office." Wiliam said calmly.

"Hey William...sorry about yesterday." Joey said softly as he looked at the new kid. William blinked at Joey before he than gave Joey a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Joey. It's in the past." William said with a smile as Joey simply stared at him. Joey was able to walk on his own for the most part but had Yugi and William on either side of him just in case he had to lean on one of them for support. William was carrying Tristan since he was still out cold as he was drapped over William's left shoulder as William carried him. Yugi was silent as he wondered what to do about Ushio.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The nurse stared wide eyed at William as he carried Tristan into the room and carefully lowered him onto one of the beds that was in the nurse's office. Joey looked at the nurse as he entered the room as Yugi walked beside him. Seeing how hurt Joey, Tristan and William were, she was rather startled and almost alarmed by this. "What on earth happened to you kids?" She demanded as she looked at them.

"There was a fight." Joey exsplained calmly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can clearly see that! Oh never mind. Just take a seat and I'll be with you shortly." She snapped as Yugi smiled nervously as he stood off to the side so he wouldn't be in the way. He watched silently as the nurse checked on Tristan first.

"Is Tristan going to be okay?" Joey asked as the nurse began to examine him and treat his injuries.

"He'll be just fine. He's just going to be sore for a few days, and he should regain consciousness soon. You will also be sore for a few days but you should be fine." The nurse said as William began trying to inch out of the nurse's office hoping to escape being unnoticed. No such luck for him because the nurse insteantly noticed his escape attempt. "Don't even think about it, William Dracon! Get over here, so I can take a look at that cut on the side of your face!" She snarled making William jump a bit as he reluctantly walked over and sat down in a chair as the nurse than approached him to clean and examine the wound. William bit his toungue to keep himself from screaming out in pain as the nurse cleaned the wound with a look of irritation on her face. "Seriously? Can't you manage not to hurt yourself for one day, William Dracon?" She asked him.

"Sorry...I'm a bit accident prone so this might be a normal thing." William laughed nervously only to yelp in pain.

"It better not be. I think I've already gone deaf because of your screaming yesterday." The nurse grumbled as she looked at the wound. "You got very lucky...it's a shallow cut and it should not leave a scar. Make sure you keep it clean though, because you don't need to get this infected." The nurse said as she placed a bandage over the wound.

"Right." William said sighing. She than looked at Yugi with a serious exspression on her face as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about my friends." Yugi quickly exsplained with a nervous smile.

"I see...well your friends are going to be just fine, so you can head back to class. Your friends should be there shortly." The nurse said before she had to leave the office to go speak with someone.

"Something on your mind Yugi?" William asked before Yugi could leave. William could see Yugi was troubled by something.

"Just curious on how you found us so quickly, I mean you were in the nurse's office." Yugi pointed out as William gave him a understanding look.

"Yako saw Ushio leading you outside and he was concerned the jerk was going to hurt you in some way. Since Yako has been hearing rumors of Ushio, forcing people to pay him large sums of money, just so they can beat up whoever has been picking on them. To make the long story short Yako quickly went to find me. That was when he told me what he saw as well as the rumors he had heard. I got concerned and headed to the last spot where Yako saw you guys at. I than started to look around, and that was when I saw Ushio was about to punch you. That was when I stepped in to stop it. The rest is what you already know from there." William exsplained with a smile.

"I see, well...I better head back to class before the nurse comes back." Yugi said softly.

"We'll be there soon Yugi." William said with a smile as Yugi than left the nurse's office to head back to class.

"So William, are you related to Yugi?" Joey asked short after Yugi had left.

"No...I'm just someone that Yugi's grandpa is allowing to stay with them, until my memories come back." William exsplained.

"That has to suck, having no memories." Joey said as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's a bit depressing. However making new memories is rather exciting, since I rather not think about the past right now. My memories will come back on their own and if they don't than it might be for the best." William said softly. Deep down inside he felt like a knife was twisting inside his heart from all the lies that he was telling people. However he just couldn't tell them the truth about his situation, without causing people to think he was insane. When the day came and the truth was finally revealed, would Yugi and his friends ever forgive him for keeping the truth from them?

"I don't think, I would be as calm as you are about having amnesia. If I was in your position I personally think I would have gone crazy." Joey said which caused William to be pulled out of his troubling thoughts. "So how did you loose you memories anyway?"

"Oh that's simple, I was struck by lightning." William said making Joey's eyes widen comically as his jaw dropped in horrified disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Joey yelled as he stared at him.

"Yep." William answered calmly.

"You're lucky that you didn't end up dead." Joey said.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. I guess it just wasn't my time." William said calmly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Joey let out a soft sigh.

"I need to go retrieve something, so I can return it to Yugi." Joey said as he stood up.

"I got some spare clothes in my gym locker that you can wear if you need them Joey. Comination is 9, 37,45. Locker number 768 in the boy's locker room." William said making Joey tense as he stopped and looked back at him.

"How do you-?" Joey started but William held up a hand to stop him.

"Call it a gut feeling. I wont say a word, since it's none of my business." Wiliam said calmly with a smile. Joey than shook his head with a smile as he left the nurse's office.

_Tonight the pharaoh's spirit will be awaken, and the millennium puzzle will be solved. Gods of Egypt or whatever higher force there is out there in the universe, I hope I'm ready for this._ William thought to himself just as Tristan groaned. William turned his head to see Tristan had started to regain consciousness.

"W-where am I?" Tristan asked just as he sat up slowly.

"Nurse's office." Wiliam said making Tristan jump in fright, and fall off the hospital bed making Wiliam wince just as Tristan hit the floor. "Sorry for startling you Tristan, are you okay?"

"It's fine, and yeah I'm okay. So how did I end up here?" Tristan asked as he looked at William as he got up wincing in pain as he moved. He than sat back down onto the bed he had been resting on.

"I carried you to the nurse's office, since you were out cold." William answered.

"What happened while I was out cold? I mean I know Ushio attacked Joey and me. However when did you show up and what happened to the side of your face?" Tristan asked in confusion. William than exsplained everything to Tristan who was quiet as he listened to the entire exsplaination of all the events, that had occurred while he was unconscious.

"I can't believe there was actually a time, when I looked up to that bastard." Tristan growled out. "I had no idea that Yugi, had risked his safety to help Joey and me. Damn, I feel like the biggest jerk in the world right now."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Tristan. We all make mistakes in life, it's what makes us human and the fact that no one is perfect." William said.

"You're right but still I been a jerk towards Yugi. He'll never forgive me for that." Tristan said sighing.

"Yugi, will forgive you Tristan. He doesn't hold any grudges, and I know for a fact he will forgive you." William said with a smile. _Me on the other hand with all my lies, I might never be forgiven by any of you when the truth is revealed. _William thought to himself as that knife twisted tighter into his heart as the gulty washed over him even more.

"You sound so sure that Yugi will forgive me." Tristan said as he stared at him.

"That's because I am. However I'm really worried about Yugi, right now. 200,000 yen is a hell of a lot of money to get a hold of in such a short amount of time." William said frowning.

"I hate to say it but you should tell Yugi's grandpa about this situation." Tristan said in all seriousness. "I mean, I know Yugi's grandpa owns a game store...surely he can help in some way."

"I know Yugi's grandpa would do anything to help his grandson, but still I rather not give that son of a bitch anything. Except for a trip to the hospital in a full body cast or something." William growled making Tristan laugh a bit.

"I would love to see that. Ushio, deserves it in more ways than one." Tristan said before he looked around the nurse's office. "Hey, where is Joey?" Tristan asked as he just noticed Joey wasn't there.

"He had something he needed to do." Wiliam said making Tristan look at him with wide eyes filled with concern and worry.

"He hasn't gone after Ushio has he?" Tristan asked in concern.

"No, he went to get something that belongs to Yugi." William said calmly.

"Joey, doesn't have any spare dry clothes! He'll be soaking wet!" Tristan yelled when he relised where Joey had gone to do.

"I gave Joey, my gym locker combination so he can use some of my spare gym clothes. I have a odd habbit of keeping spare clothes in a gym locker incase something happens, like some idiot pouring paint over your head or something along those lines." William said with a nervous smile.

"Wait, you know that Joey took one of Yugi's puzzle pieces?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"It's none of my business, but yeah. I had feeling that's what Joey needed to go retrieve." William said just as the nurse came back.

"You two are free to go...where is Joey?" The nurse asked as she looked around for him.

"He has already gone back to class." Tristan and William said at the same time since neither one of them wanted to say where Joey had gone to.

"Tch...I wish he would have waited until I came back before doing that. Whatever...you two get to class." The nurse said looking irritated. William and Tristan than quickly stood up as they headed back to class.

* * *

Meanwhile Joey reached the school's swimming pool. He looked down at the water with grimance. "I just had to throw the stupid puzzle piece into the swimming pool, didn't I?" He grumbled to himself before he than jumped into the swimming pool to begin his search. He nearly screamed as the freezing cold water hit his skin. He surfaced long enough to catch his breath, even though he was rather tempted to jump out of the swimming pool at that very moment. He forced himself to stay in the water as he dived back down under the water's surface as he began to search the the bottom of the swimming pool for the missing millennium puzzle piece. He had to surface a few times for air but he eventually found it and grabbed it before he surfaced with a loud gasp as he held the millennium puzzle piece tightly in his hand.

"Well I found it...now to head to the boy's locker room and change into some dry clothes. I owe William big time for this." Joey said before he swam to the edge of the swimming pool. He than pulled himself up and out of the swimming pool just as the school bell rang announcing that the school day was over with. Joey quickly headed for the boy's locker room and went inside.

"Let's see Wiliam said, it was locker 768." Joey said as he searched for the locker until he found it. Joey than used the combination William had given him and the locker opened. Inside he found William's spare clothes that he could use. He took the clothes out, and was thankful that William's clothes size were the same as his own. He than quickly changed out of soaking wet clothes and put the dry warm clothes on. "Now to give this back to Yugi and tell Yugi's grandpa about Ushio." Joey said softly as he looked down at the millennium puzzle piece in his hand.

* * *

Latter that night at the Turtle game shop. Yugi checked to see how much money he had. Only to find out he had 2,760 yen. "What am I going to? 200,000 yen is way too much money...What should I do?" Yugi asked himself as he was unconsciously working on his millennium puzzle. "If I don't pay, he'll hurt William, Joey, Tristan and myself." Yugi said in concern. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be working on this, but it's all I can think about doing right now. At least it's making me feel better._ Yugi wondered as he continued working on the millennium puzzle. "It's strange...solving the puzzle is rather easy today, even though I feel awful." Yugi said when he relised that the puzzle appeared to be rather easy compaired to all the other times he been working on it.

Soon the puzzle was complete, except for one missing piece to fully complete it. "I...I did it?! When I fit the last piece in, it will be finished." Yugi said as he reached into the box only to grasp empty air. That was when all hell broke loose as Yugi jumped out of his seat to make frantic search for it. "No way, this can be happening! Where is It?! I must gave dropped it somewhere! No!" Yugi said frantically as he searched his room. He had searched the whole room and there was no sighn of the missing millennium puzzle piece anywhere.

_The millennium puzzle...I can never solve it. My wish...I'll never get my wish!_ Yugi's mind cried out as he sat there starring at the unfinished millennium puzzle. Yugi was lost inside his own thoughts, that he never saw his grandpa enter the room. Yugi's grandpa walked over only to see the minnium puzzle sitting on his desk. "Yugi, you actually finished the millennium puzzle!" Yugi's grandpa said in excitement which caused Yugi to be pulled away from his thoughts.

"No grandpa...I couldn't finish it after all." Yugi said softly not really looking at his grandpa. While his grandpa was looking at his millennium puzzle.

"Yugi, look at me." Yugi's grandpa said as Yugi turned to look at him. "You have poured your heart into this puzzle for the last eight years. You should have more faith in your self and in your abilities. For you see, your wish will be granted." Yugi's grandpa said as he opened his hand to reveal the missing piece to Yugi's millennium puzzle.

"Y-You found it! Thank you, Grandpa." Yugi yelled as he quickly hugged his grandpa who returned the hug before they they released each other.

"Yugi, I wasn't the one who found it. Nor was it William." Yugi's grandpa said as he handed the final peiece of the millennium puzzle to him.

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"A friend of yours just came by, and he asked me to give that to you." Yugi's grandpa said as he remembered Joey who entered the game shop with soaken wet hair while wearing a black long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. While carrying a bag that had a soaken wet school uniform inside it. William had been helping him down stairs in the game shop at the time, while Yugi was upstairs most likely working on his puzzle. That was when William and Joey told him everything.

_I wonder who that could have been?! Thank you, anyway._ Yugi's mind said as he looked at the Millennium Puzzle piece in his hand.

_William told me everything as did Joey about Ushio. Yugi, the money you need is in your bag. I hope this can help William, and yourself to stay out of trouble._ Yugi's grandpa thought to himself as he slipped an envelope that had the 200,000 yen inside Yugi's backpack. "Good night, Yugi."

"Thank you, grandpa. Good night." Yugi said as his grandpa smiled as he left the room closing the door behind him.

_I'm amazed that Yugi finished the millennium puzzle, than again he is my grandson._ Yugi's grandpa thought with as he headed for his room for the night.

Yugi took the final piece of the millennium puzzle and slowly pushed it into place where it made one final click sound before the millennium puzzle started to glow very brightly.

William who was in his own room at the time, suddenly felt his bracelet tighten down on his wrist. William jumped slightly as he look down at his bracelet. Thankfully his bracelet wasn't tight enough to be uncomfortable or anything like that. However it was rather alarming at how it suddenly reacted like that. William was soon pulled out of his thoughts when his sharp hearing caught the sounds of foot steps moving pass his room as they headed down the stairs.

_I should follow him just to be on the safe side, since I know Yami is going to be facing Ushio now._ William thought as he stood up, and quickly followed after him. William followed Yami all the way to their highschool school, only for Yami to pull a vanishing act on him.

"Where did he-?" William asked under his breath as he was looking around for Yami who was nowhere in sight.

"William, why are you following me?" Yami asked making Wiliam nearly scream as he almost jumped out of his skin. William spun around quickly only to see that Yami was standing there behind him. Basically watching him in silent amusement and curiousity.

"Don't do that again!" Wiliam growled out slowly as Yami smirked in amusement at him. "You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack. I followed you, because I was worried. Guys like Ushio usually pull dirty and underhanded moves."

"I appericate the corncern, William. However you have done enough already. I don't think Dr. Wakasa would be happy to see you in your current state. After all you only been out of the hospital for three days, and you look like hell." Yami pointed out as Wiliam's eye twitched in irritation at that. However Yami was right though, he looked worse than he did when he woke up in the hospital.

"Look, I know your concerned about me, just as much as I am about you. However I been through far worse than this before, I'll be okay. Besides you aren't going to change my mind about this. I can be rather stubborn and hard headed about things." William said even though he really wanted to call him Yami or Pharaoh. However it wasn't time yet.

"Fine...Just don't interefere." Yami said sighing as William followed him.

"Trust me, I won't interfere. Unless I absoultly have to." William said with a smirk. Yami glanced over his shoulder at him and sighed.

"You really are stubborn...I hope you know that." Yami said calmly.

"I know. Besides it's just part of my personality." Wiliam said with a smirk as Yami shook his head.

A few minutes latter Ushio arrived at the school looking irritated. "I can't believe that little runt Yugi, called me out here and to the school at this hour." Ushio snarled as he looked around for Yugi.

"Over here." William said making Ushio turn to see William sitting on a bench as Yami stood beside him.

"Yugi! Pretty boy." Ushio growled as he glared at William.

"I have a name, and it's William." William said as he glared right back at him.

"Thanks for coming, Ushio." Yami said with dark exspression on his face. "Don't mind William. He just came incase something went wrong during our little meeting."

"Tch, I don't really care about pretty boy over there. However I gotta hand it to you, Yugi. It seems like you're going to be a good boy, and hand over the money just like I asked you to. So hand it over." Ushio demanded as William glared hatefully at him.

"It's right here...and I've raise it to 402,000 yen." Yami said as he revealed the cash in his hand.

"You did what!?" William yelled with wide eyes as he starred at Yami who ignored his outburst as he continued speaking to Ushio.

"However it wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over to you." Yami said.

"If you know what's good for you, you will hand over that money!" Ushio snarled as his hand drifted to his pocket where his knife was, just as William looked ready to lunge at him and tackle him to the ground.

"How about we play a game?" Yami asked calmly with a rather terrifying evil smile on his face as he slid the money back into his jacket's pocket.

_Memo to self, do not allow the Pharaoh watch any of the Saw movies. That evil smile of his is rather terrifying. _William thought as he glanced at Yami.

"Are you serious? A game? You want to play a fucken game?!" Ushio yelled looking irritated and very annoyed by this.

"Not just any game, but a shadow game. How about it, Ushio? If you win, you obviously get more than 200,000 yen. Not a bad deal, am I right?" Yami asked in amusement.

"Fine, I'll play your little game." Ushio said smirking as greed got the better of him. William wasn't surprised by Ushio's greed, however he was more worried about what type of shadow game this was going to be. Would it be like the manga, the anime or be something completely different?

"Than let's begin." Yami said as his millennium puzzle glowed brightly just as the same blinding light engulfed all of them. When the light died down Ushio found himself hanging off the side of the school with a rope tied around his waist to keep him from falling to the water below since behind the school's back gate there was a water canal that flowed directly behind it that was rather deep.

"What the fuck?!" Ushio screamed as he hung onto the rope.

William blinked a few times just as he found himself standing on top of the school's roof. Before he could slip or could even fall off the roof, he insteantly reached out as he grabbed the school's metal antenna that was most likely used to get the internet. He held on to it in a death grip. _This is just like from the anime. Only I pray this is way more secured than it was from the anime._ Because _I do not want to fall into the water canal below, that is most likely filled with shadow realm monsters for this sadow game. I so do not want to be eaten! _William thought frantically as he tightened his grip. He also just didn't want to fall in general.

Yami stood near William as he gave him a small look of concern before looking down at Ushio. Around Yami's waist was the other end of the same rope, that was attached to Ushio's waist. "Ushio." Yami said in evil amusement as Ushio's head shot up to glare hatefully up at Yami and at William.

"Yugi, You bastard! What is the fuck is going on!?" Ushio snarled in rage as he glared up at him.

"This is a shadow game remember?" Yami asked him.

"Grr...Let's get on with this damn game of yours than!" Ushio snarled in rage.

"Very well than. William could you hold onto this for me?" Yami said handing him the envelope that had the money in it.

"Uh, sure." William said as he took the envelope from Yami while being careful to keep his grip on the antenna. Yami gave him a smile before he jumped down while leaving trail of playing cards that magicaly stayed in place. they were all faced down so you couldn't tell which card they were. They were just a deck of normal playing cards. Soon Yami and Ushio were hanging evenly with one another. Seeing how when Yami jumped down, Ushio had been pulled up. William carefully slipped the envelope into his jacket pocket before grabbing onto the antenna once more.

"So how the hell do we play this shadow game of yours?" Ushio growled in annoyance.

"The rules are simple. We each take a turn to flip over a card. That person than climbs up by the value that is printed on the card that they just turned over, while person goes down. The person who makes it to the very top where William is, wins the prize." Yami exsplained with a smirk. "Want me to exsplain the rules again?"

William was watching all this in complete silence as he tightened his grip some more. _Please don't break, please for the love of everything that is holy...Please don't break._ William's mind chanted as he held on.

Ushio looked at Yami in annoyance. "Tch...I got the rules down. I'll go first." Ushio said as he reached out and grabbed a card as he turned it over to reveal the ten of hearts. Ushio than smirked. "Ten of hearts. You better be prepared to loose this game, Yugi." He said as he than climbed up ten steps as Yami was lowered ten steps.

Yami said nothing as he reached out and flipped a card over. "King of spades. That means I have a ten as well." Yami said with a smirk.

"What!?" Ushio snarled as he was lowered ten paces as Yami went up ten paces. He snarled as he than turned over a card to reveal the two of diamonds. "Two of diamonds. I'm slowly catching up." Ushio said as he climbed up two paces as yami slid down two paces.

"We can't have that." Yami said as he turned over a card as he smirked. "Queen of Hearts."

"What!?" Ushio screamed again. William tuned them out as their game continued for a while. Soon Ushio is hanging near the bottom as Yami is only one step away from the top where William was.

Yami stood there looking down at Ushio in evil amusement. "What's the matter Ushio? Nothing left?" He taunted as he looked down at Ushio. "I'm only one step away from winning this game."

"Shut up! The next card I draw will turn this fucken game of yours around, Yugi!" Ushio snarled in rage as he glared hatefully up at him.

"I highly doubt that." William mumbled under his breath.

Ushio than reached out as he flipped over a card. "J-Joker?!" Ushio said as he revealed the clown on the card.

"Too bad, Ushio. The joker is a miss. My turn." Yami said as he reached down and picked up the card as he than revealed it to ushio. "Ace of clubs, victory is mine." Yami said calmly.

"Fuck you, Yugi! That money is mine!" Ushio snarled as he began climbing up in rage.

"Breaking the rules, Ushio?" Yami asked as he watches Ushio climbing up. "If you do that, you'll face something terrible." Yami warns him once Ushio is close to him. Ushio snarls as he swings a punch at Yami who calmly leans back to avoid the hit. Ushio Than takes out his knife and suddenly slices the rope causing Yami to fall.

"Hahaha...Die Yugi!" Ushio laughed as he sort of forgot about William who was there as well. William could see's the end of rope that Ushio had just cut as it fly upwards, and thinking fast his left hand automatically reaches out as he snags it to keep Yami from falling. Even though he knew Yami could have easily saved himself. However when he caught the rope to keep Yami from falling his left arm had slightly popped out joint, which caused pain to shoot up William's arm but he ignored the pain even though he had grimanced in pain which Yami had insteantly noticed.

"Hang on, I got ya!" William called down to Yami.

"William." Yami said softly with concern in his voice as he looked up at him.

"Tch...I forgot all about you pretty boy. However if you know what's good for you, hand over the money or you can die along with your friend." Ushio said as he revealed the knife in his hand. William narrowed his eyes at Ushio.

"I sort of have my hands full at the moment, so if you want the money so badly...than fine...it's in my jacket pocket on the left hand side." William snarled as Ushio reached into his jacket pocket to take out the envelope Yami had given him. William knew only to well that inside that envelope was only a deck of playing cards, and wasn't too worried about it. Ushio than opens the envelope only to pull out playing cards.

"What the fuck is this!? This is just a deck of lame playing cards!" Ushio yells in rage as William smirks in amusement just as the sennen eye appeared on Yami's forehead as it glowed brightly while Yami revealed a terrifying smile.

"The door of darkness has been opened." Yami said calmly just as Ushio suddenly lost his balance by an invisable force that had suddenly slammed into him which causes him to fall towards the water below. "Ushio, in this shadow game, it will show a person's true character. You will be swallowed up by own greed." Yami said calmly as he looks down at Ushio's falling form. Ushio is confused by Yami's words however as he glances down towards the water, he is horrified by the sight of three hellish looking serpent like creatures that came ludging up out of the water revealing their long razor sharp fangs and glowing blood red eyes. Ushio screams just as the creatures attack him.

William watches with wide eyes as Ushio is eaten alive by the serpernts, that caused the water's surface to turn a errie red color. _They never showed that in the anime! It was only implied that he ended up being eaten or something but you never see it. Even though nothing really psychically happened to him._ William's mind screamed just as the millennium puzzle begins to glow again as they are once again engulfed in a blinding light. William blinked only to find himself sitting on a bench as Yami stands beside him as Ushio is on the ground in a fetal position whimpearing and crying out of fear.

"We should head on home." Yami said calmly.

"Right, but what do we do about him?" Wiliam asked as he sood up, before he eventually pointed down to Ushio.

"We'll just leave him here. He'll be okay." Yami said calmly as he started to walk away. William glances down at Ushio, before he turns away as he begins walking beside Yami as they head on home. They simply left Ushio there on the ground in front of the school. After a few minutes of heavy silence and away from the school Yami stops to look at William who had also stopped to look back at him in confusion.

"William, don't tell anyone about what happened here." Yami said softly

"I don't think anyone would believe me, if I did tell someone about this. However I wont tell anyone, you can trust me." William said.

"I do trust you William, however you ended up hurting yourself again." Yami said as he changed the subject.

"You mean when I caught the rope to keep you from falling, and how my arm popped out of joint slightly?" William asked calmly.

"Yes." Yami said.

"I'm okay. It's not hurting anymore. If anything it might be a little sore in the morning but it's nothing serious. Not the first time I popped it slightly out of joint. I just didn't want to see you getting hurt." William said truthfully. Yami said nothing as they continued their journey back to the Turtle game shop.

* * *

The next morning at Domino High School students found Ushio crying and shaking on the ground in his fetal position. He was being hysterical and no one was able to snap him out of it. Ushio ended up being taken to the hospital because of how badly he was in shock. Students were all wondering what had caused Ushio to break down like that. William yawned loudly behind his right hand from his lack of sleep. Yugi was in deep confusion as he walked beside William.

_I can't remember what happened after I finished the millennium puzzle last night._ Yugi thought as he looked down at his millennium puzzle that was around his neck. He than smiled in excitement. He was happy that he finally finished it after eight years of trying to solve it.

"Yo Yugi, William." Joey said as he called out to them as he leaned against a wall while Tristan stood beside him.

"Hey guys." Tristan said with a smile.

"Hi Joey, Tristan."William said before he suddenly yawned behind his hand again.

"How are you guys doing?" Joey asked them.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, and I have a test today." William said truthfully.

"I'm fine, and you Joey, Tristan?" Yugi asked them in concern.

"I've been better." Tristan said truthfully.

"This is nothing, since this happens all the time to us. Anyways, If you can keep a treasure Yugi. Than so can I. Want to see?" Joey asked him.

"Sure." Yugi said with a smile.

"Hahaha...you can't. I'll give ya a hint, though. It's something you can show but can't see." Joey said with a smile. William only smiled as he figured it out but said nothing. Yugi was lost in his thoughts as he was trying to figure out what it is. "Do you give up? It's friendship. Thanks for showing Tristan and me that we're friends, Yugi. You as well William." Yugi's eyes widen as he smiled at Joey's words. William only smiled at this. "Well...Later! I'll see you guys in class!" Joey yelled as he suddenly ran off only for his shoe to come flying off his foot in the process. Tristan busted out laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"Joey!" Tristan yelled out to him.

"Joey, I think your missing something!" William called after him just Yugi grabbed Joey's shoe off the floor.

"Joey, You dropped your shoe!" Yugi yelled as they ran after Joey just as the bell had started to ring.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

William's injuries were healing rather quickly, much to everyone's surprise and confusion. He still sort of resembled a raccoon, because of the brusing around his eyes. However the brusing wasn't as dark as it first had been. The cut on his face had already healed and looked as though it never had happened. At the moment William, Yugi, and Joey were all walking to school together. It had been four days since Yugi had solved the millennium puzzle and had became friends with Joey and Tristan.

"I still don't get how your healing so fast, Will." Joey said as he looked at him. William didn't mind the nickname to much since a lot of students had been calling him Will.

"I been healing at a unusual fast pace, since my accident that caused me to loose my memories. Not even the doctors can exsplain it, Joey. It was one of the reasons why they kept me in the hospital as long as they did." William said calmly as he started to look uneasy about talking about his unusal healing capability.

"So Joey, did you really watch that movie you were telling me about yesterday?" Yugi asked since he noticed how William started to look rather uncomfortable.

"I sure did. However I still couldn't make out the censored parts of it! All the good stuff was digitized out!" Joey growled in frustration at how the adults had censored all the good parts of the movie.

William rolled his eyes at this. He had seen one or at least three adult movies before in the past. Every single one of them had been by total accident. First time had been due to a babysitter's stupidity. By putting the wrong VHS tape into the VHS tape player before leaving the room to talk on a phone in the next room to his girlfriend. Not realy caring or staying around to see what movie he placed in for the kid to watch. William also remembered how furious his parents were with that babysitter, when he had began questioning his parents about what he had seen from that movie. Things that no five year old child should have known about. Let's just say, that he ended up getting the talk at a very early age because of that babysitter.

The second time was because a video rental store, one of the employee's had put the wrong tape into the wrong VHS tape case. Instead of watching a mystery movie he been wanting to see, he ended up with a damn adult movie. One he didn't dare tell his father about it because he was afraid of getting the talk again and he was only ten at the time. The third time happened at his own high school school a week before his father had ended up so sick. Instead of an educational video about the civil war, one of the trouble makers in his class had swaped videotapes on the substitute teacher, when the teacher was busy talking with another teacher out in the hallway before class began. The tape had turned out to be a rather graphic sex tape without any censored parts to it. Needless to say it didn't go over very well with the teacher.

"How about I'll lend the movie to you sometime, Yugi?" Joey asked with a wide Cheshire cat like grin on his face. William almost walked into a telephone pole when he heard that. He could just picture all the ways that could go wrong for Yugi and for himself. Like what would happen is Yugi's mom found the tape, let alone Yugi's grandfather. Would he end up getting the blame for Yugi having that tape, when it was really Joey who gave it to him? William sighed he so didn't even want to think about it.

"R-really Joey!? Yes!" Yugi cheered.

"How about you William, don't you want to watch it as well?" Joey asked him.

"Personally no. I sort of remember a incident from my past where my parents ended up giving me the talk when I was very young because of a babysitter's stupidity of putting the wrong tape in the VHS player, because he was in a hurry to talk to his girlfriend on a telephone in the next room, besides two other incidents that I rather not talk about. So no thanks, Joey." William said making Yugi and Joey stop to look at him with wide eyes filled with surprise. William stopped as he turned to look back at them. "What? Why are you guys starring at me like that?"

"You remember your parents?" Joey asked slowly as he looked at him.

"Not very well. It's just a strong feeling like I feel safe with them, and like I known them my entire life. There is also a strong feeling of sadness and the feeling of loss there as well whenever I see their faces that show up in the shattered shards or fragments of my memories. So I'm only guessing that they are my parents." William said quickly hoping they would change the subject or just drop the issue. He than silently cursed at himself for saying anything about his parents.

"I'm sure your memory will come back someday, William. Than you can be reunited with your family again. Don't forget you also have us." Yugi said with a small smile in hopes of trying to cheer William up. Unaware that he caused the dagger to sink much deeper into William's already shattered heart as it twisted violently inside it. Besides causing all the guilt to come crashing down harder onto him.

"Thanks." Wiliam said with a fake smile so he wouldn't worry Yugi or Joey. Yugi blinked when he noticed William's smile and knew something was off about it.

"What are friends for?" Joey asked with a grin.

_They will never forgive me...not after all the lies. When they learn the truth, they will never trust me again. I wonder If I should just tell them about my situation, in order to get it over and done with. Gah, what the hell am I thinking?! I can't tell them! I just can't. I have to allow things to take their course no matter what happens, even if they end up hating me for it. _William thought sadly to himself as they continued walking to school once more. That was when William noticed the TV van parked outside their high school, and insteantly reconised it from the manga.

"Why is there a TV van, parked outside our school?" Yugi asked suddenly when he noticed it.

Joey insteantly became excited as he looked at the van. "Maybe someone famous goes to our school! That would be totally awesome, besides being the biggest scoop ever!"

"It would be. However if we do have a famous person attending our school, don't you think it's an invasion of their privacy? The person might not even want to be reconised." William pointed out but was ignored.

"I'm going to take a peek." Yugi said before he approached the van to look inside the windows.

"Yugi, wait-" William started but was cut off by Joey.

"What do you see, Yugi?" Joey asked as Yugi tried to look inside the vechicle.

"I can't see anything. It's like a one way mirror." Yugi said frowning. William just sighed as he cursed silently to himself. He knew he had to allow things to take their natural course, even though he desperately wanted to stop some events from ever happening. However the fear of changing something even it was just a minor thing could have a major if not devastating results latter on. Also he still had no idea how much things had changed because of his presence here in this world. He really hated not having someone he could talk to about all this.

* * *

Yugi was completely unaware that inside the tv van there was someone sitting there. The director of the TV station the van was from. The director had finally noticed Yugi pressing his face against the galss trying to peer inside as he quickly revealed an evil smile just as an idea struck him. "This kid is perfect for our show." The director said evilly as he took a picture of Yugi who still had his face pressed against the glass trying to peer inside the vechicle.

* * *

Outside of the TV van, Yugi was still peering inside the vechilce trying to take a look inside while being completely unaware that his picture had been taken. William finally had enough of this. It was time they got to class before someone jumped to conclusions about the way they standing around the TV van, and trying to look inside it.

"Uh guys, we better head inside before we're late. Perferably before someone comes back, and think we are trying to bust into their van or something." William said as Yugi pulled his face back from the glass to look at him.

"I think your being a bit paranoid, William." Joey said as he looked at him.

"Joey, just think about it for a second." William said sighing.

"Hmm...I still don't see the problem William." Joey said.

_Oh for the love of everything that is holy in the entire universe. You have got to be fucken kidding me. Seriously, the three of us look like we are trying to break into a parked vechicle and Joey doesn't even see the problem?!_ William's mind screamed in annoyance as well as irritation. Thankfully Yugi had figured it all lot and decided to exsplain it to Joey.

"Joey, what William is saying is that we look really suspicuious just standing near this TV van. Since people often jump to the wrong conclusions. To them it might appear as though we are trying to break into the vechichle to steal their exspensive equipment or something." Yugi said.

"Exactly." William said.

"When you guys put it that way, it does look like we are up to no good." Joey said as they quickly headed inside the school so they could get to class on time. When Yugi, Joey and Yugi finally arrived at their class. Tea who noticed them insteantly walked over to them with another girl walking beside her. William almost insteantly reconised her from the season zero anime and the one chapter from the manga that had her in it.

"William, this is Miho. She's been out sick for a while, and is one of our friends." Tea said with a smile.

"Hi." Miho said with a smile.

William than looked at Miho, and gave her a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you Miho. I'm William Dracon."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Tea, told me all about you." She said happily.

"Miho, I brought you that bottle of water you wanted." Tristan said with a smile as Miho insteantly smiled at him as she thanked him. Tea than gave William a reassuring smile when she noticed the curious look he was giving her.

"I told her that you were a new student, and that you were living with Yugi until your memories came back. Relax I didn't say anything bad about you." Tea said softly with a smile so only William could hear her.

"I wasn't worried, just curious of how much you told her about me that's all." William said softly in return as he went over to desk and sat down.

"Hey guys, did ya hear the news? There is a star attending Domino High." Joey asked them in excitement just as William resisted the urge to slam his head down onto his desk when he heard that.

"Joey." William said under his breath as he shook his head in disapproval.

"What a star!?" Tristan, Tea and Miho yelled in disbelief as they stared at Joey. Yugi said nothing as he stood near them.

"Yep!" Joey said with a wide smile as he sat down on top of a desk that was directly in front of William's desk.

"Really?" Tristan asked with a skeptic look on his face.

"It's the truth Tristan, just to prove my story there's a TV van parked right in front of our school! William and Yugi even saw it." Joey said. William said nothing as he calmly took out his math homework and started to work on it. True William's math class wasn't until latter during the day but he wanted the work to be done before arriving to that class.

"I saw the van today as well, but I haven't heard anything about a star attending here." Tea said as she looked at Joey.

"Tea, they're coming to our school in disguise and it's a major movie star!" Joey said grinning.

_This rumor is getting blown way out of proportion. _William and Yugi both thought silently to themselves.

"Am I right, William?" Joey asked him with a wide smile.

"Joey, we don't know if that is true or not. Best not to spead any rumors around, until you have all the facts first as well as the evidence to back up those facts." William stated firmly as he started to finish the last couple of questions on his math homework that he forgot to finish.

"Miho, wonders which star it will be." She said with a far away look in her eyes as she began day dreaming. She than giggled in happiness.

"Hahaha, I'll make a huge bundle selling pictures." Joey laughed looking excited.

"Joey, that's illegal." Tea scolded him as she gave him a look of disapproval.

"Also there is no 'star' going to this school, Joey!" Tristan yelled.

"Oh yeah, Tristan? You wanna bet on it?!" Joey yelled.

"My money is on Tristan." William said before Tristan could even respond to Joey's question. Joey almost fall off the desk in disbelief when he heard what William had said.

"William, you're suppose to be on my side!" Joey whined as Tristan started to laugh.

"Sorry Joey, but on this discussion. I'm afraid, I have to side with Tristan on this." William stated calmly while not even looking up at them as he finished his homework.

"What are you even working on, Will?" Joey asked him.

"My math homework." William said calmly.

"I wonder why a TV van is here?" Yugi asked softly just as the bell rang. Everyone quickly headed for their desks and began taking out their class work.

* * *

Outside a female reporter is standing infront of Domino High School just as a camera man and camera crew stood near by ready to film her. The director who had been the same man who had seen Yugi starring into his TV van earlier sits off to side watching. "We are recording in three, two, one...action!" someone on the camera crew said just as the camera begins recording.

The woman smiles sweetly as she begins her report. "Good morning, everyone! I'm sure everyone remembers their time in High School and that's exactly what today's exclusive is about, High School Violence. Behind me is a high school which we are not revealing the name of due to the principal's request, but we have been infored that the bullying here is a serious problem. Our undercover agents have recorded the violence that the students attending this school have to face every day!" The woman said as she reads her lines.

"And cut! Good work, we'll fill in the rest with shots of kids getting beaten up. You can go home now." The director said as he looked the female reporter who gives a nod before she leaves. "Where's my assistant director?"

"You wanted me boss?" A young man who could easily pass as a high school student asked as he walked over to his boss.

"This is one of the students from this school. Find him and bring him to me. Here's the kid's picture." The director said as he handed his assistant director Yugi's picture. The assistant director looks down at the photogragh in his hand and smirks.

"Wow, what a wimp. He's the perfect actor for this show." The assistant director said.

"I know. If we catch him getting beat up on camera, it will be perfect for our show. If we can get this on TV, we'll raise our ratings for sure. Also the public wants reality TV, who are we to deny them of it? It's the perfect plan." The director said grinning.

"Sir, How are to get footage of this kid getting beaten up?" The assistant asked.

"How long have you been in this business?" The director growls at him.

"It's been six months, sir." The assistant director answered looking uneasy.

"I don't care how you get one of the school jackets, but I want you to get one. Hopefully one that will fit you. Since you're going to be playing the part of the bully." The director said. "You will lead the brat outside behind the gym, make sure you get him in front of the cameras and beat him up. If you fail, you will be fired!" The assistant director gulps but insteantly nodded as he headed inside the school.

* * *

Roughly an hour or so latter. William was heading for his chorus class when a student that he didn't reconise suddenly stopped Yako and himself in the hall way. "Excuse me, I hate to bother you guys. But do you know where I can find this student?" He asked nervously as he showed them Yugi's photograph. William stared at him with narrowed suspicious filled eyes. In the far back of his mind all kind of warning bells started going off. He knew he seen this guy before from the manga but couldn't put his finger on it. The student gulped fearfully as he stared at William's bright golden brown color eyes that made him feel like he was starring directly into the face of vicious wolf that was waiting to rip him apart.

"We know him, that's Yugi. He's from Class B just like William and myself." Yako said as he adjusted his glasses before handing him back the photograph.

"T-thank you...I-I'll just be leaving now. B-bye!" He said fearfully as he hurried off as William kept starring after him. He mostly just wanted to get away from William's soul piercing stare.

"William, what's wrong?" Yako asked in concern as he heard William give a low growl under his breath. William was frustrated since he knew he seen that guy before from the manga but honestly couldn't remember who the hell he was. However he knew for a fact that guy was up to no good and was going to hurt Yugi in some way.

"I don't reconise that student. Did you notice how he seemed so jumpy and nervous around us? All I know he's up to something, and it's nothing good." William growled as he turned to head to head to his class with Yako walking beside him. Yako let out a soft laugh.

"William, you are rather intimidating and you do have that weird presence about you." Yako said with a smile.

"A weird presence?" William asked in confusion.

"Yeah, It's hard to describe but whenever someone looks at you just right. You somehow make someone feel like they are starring right into the face of vicious wolf that is waiting to attack them." Yako pointed out. "Look, he could just be a new student. I mean we all get nervous when we start a new school for the first time."

"If he was a new student, than how did he get a hold of Yugi's picture?" William asked with narrowed eyes.

"Good question...maybe Yugi is a old friend of his or something." Yako suggested.

"I highly doubt that, Yako. He was acting way to suspicious. He was nervous and jumpy. Clear sighns he was up to no good." William said firmly.

"I think your jumping to conclusions, William. Besides being paranoid." Yako said shaking his head.

"Maybe...but something about him just didn't sit well with me." William said sighing. _I know I seen that guy before, come on William think. TV Van parked out side the school, this is clearly the chapter from the manga involving that stupid director who pisses Yami off and gets that shadow game with a dice. Think damn it, where have you seen that guy before._ William thought frantically.

"Yako!" A student yelled as he pulled William from his thoughts as he watched the student ran over to them.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Yako asked as the student looked worried besides looking panic striken.

"Someone stole my school jacket from the locker room!" he said. William's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Yako.

"Still think I'm jumping to conclusions or being paranoid about that guy we saw?" William asked coldly.

"William, we don't have any proof that he was the culprit! Kyle, are you sure someone stole your jacket?" Yako asked in concern.

"My gym locker has been forced open with a crow bar, so yes. I'm positive that my jacket was stolen, Yako!" Kyle yelled looking irritated.

"William, you might be right about that guy we saw. I'll tell our teacher your just running really late. Just don't do anything reckless!" Yako warned him.

"Thanks Yako, and no promises." William said before he took off running down the hall way. _Damn it, now I remember that person's face! He's the assistant director, the one that beats up Yugi because the director threatened to fire him if he doesn't get any footage of him beating up Yugi!_

Kyle than turned to Yako. "William Dracon is rather scary. No wonder people been secretly calling him the wolf."

"William can be rather scary, and he does remind one of a wolf. However when you get to know him, he's actually a big softy. One who would do anything to keep his friends safe." Yako said with a small knowing smile.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked him.

"Let's just say, he gives you that kind of impression when you get to know him. In a weird way it's almost like we knew each other in a former life or something." Yako said as he turned to walk away. "Don't worry about your jacket knowing William, we'll get it back and give it too you before the end of the day. Just go to class, everything will be fine Kyle."

Kyle was left there standing in utter confusion. "I so need to get some better friends...ones that don't speak in riddles."

* * *

Meanwhile the imposter who was pretending to be a student, was currently still looking around for Yugi. The imposter was quickly growing annoyed with each passing moment as he was searching the hallways for his target. "The director doesn't pay me enough for this. Damn, why do I always get the worst jobs?" He grumbled under his breath. He continued his search until he heard running footsteps coming up fast behind him.

"Hold it right there, you imposter!" William's anger filled snarl was heard. The assistant director froze as he slowly turned his head to see a furious looking William running right for him as the ghostly image of a pissed off wolf could be seen over lapping his very body. The assistant director did the only logical thing he could think of he screamed in fear, and took off running with William right behind him. However sometime during the chase, the assistant director somehow managed to loose William, when he had turned a corner as he hid inside an empty class room causing William to run right pass his hiding place.

The assistant director quickly left that room and hurried back down the hallways he just came from once William was out of sight. He eventually leaned against a wall breathing very hard. _What was that guy, a wolf in a past life or something? Damn, that kid is fucken fast as well as down right frightening!_ He wondered in fear as his eyes kept shifting around for William. That was when he noticed Joey and Yugi coming around a corner.

"Okay Yugi, all we have to do is find that star. Than we can show Tea, Tristan and especially William how right we were." Joey said with determination burning in his eyes.

"Joey, I've been thinking...what if there was another reason the TV van was here for?" Yugi told him. "I mean, William did have a good point earlier."

"Not you too, Yugi. Guess, I'll just find him all on my own than! Latter." Joey yelled before he ran off and disappeared around a corner.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled but Joey was already out of hearing distance and from sight. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to him. _

_Oh thank god, I finally found the little brat._ The assistant director thought as he got his breathing back under control before he approached Yugi. "Hey Yugi!" He said with a cheerful smile. Yugi turned to stare at him.

"Um...who are you?" Yugi asked since he didn't reconise this student.

"I'm Fujita." The assistant director answered.

"It's nice to meet you." Yugi said softly.

"Like wise. Listen, I know the star who goes to this school." Fujita said grinning.

"You do!? Than their really is a star here!" Yugi yelled with wide eyes.

"Of course there is. I think you would get a long with her, Yugi. Tell ya what, since i'm really good friends with her, how about I introduce you to her?" Fujita offered with a smile. _What an idiot. _Fujita thought to himself.

"Really?!" Yugi yelled.

"Yep! We'll meet behind the gym, during recess is that okay?" Fujita asked while his eyes kept a close look out for that kid that chased him earlier.

"Okay!" Yugi said grinning.

"Great, than I'll see you there. Oh and it would be for the best if you came alone. My friend is rather shy around other people." Fujita said as he walked away quickly. Mostly out of fear that William would come out of nowhere and get him. He managed to reach the bottom of the stairs and had started to relax since he didn't see William anywhere in sight. "Good, I finally lost that guy." Fujita said smiling.

That was when he heard a erriely familiar low growl. He stiffen and very slowly turned to his right to see William standing a few lockers away from the stairs with his natural golden brown color eyes, that appeared to be blazing like the fires of hell. William stared at him with narrowed rage filled eyes. "I found you." William said very slowly as he took a step foreward. Fujita screamed in fear and took off running with William right on his heels again. "Get back here!" William hollered in rage as he chased after him all over again. Only for Wiliam to loose sight of him again. _Damn it, not this again! However I can't keep chasing this idiot all over the school, I need to get to class. I'll just find him at recess hopefully before he hurts Yugi. _Wiliam thought as he headed up the stairs.

Fujita waited until he saw William disappear up the stairs, before he left his hiding place which had been around a corner. Before he quickly headed outside the school to tell the Director everything was going to plan. Once outside Fujita quickly goes behind the gym, where he see's his boss with the camera man. "Well?" The director asked.

"H-he'll be here." Fujita said while breathing hard.

"Good, now why are you so out of breath?" the director asks.

"N-no reason. Just please, don't send me back inside. I don't want to deal with that w-wolf!" Fujita said fearfully.

"Wolf? What the hell are you babbling about?" The director demanded.

"They got a student in there, that fucken resembles one very pissed off wolf or a vicious attack dog. That's what I'm saying! I'm not going back in there! My job is not worth getting torn limb from limb by that guy!" Fujita screamed while the director simply stare at Fujita like he lost his mind or something.

* * *

A few hours latter the bell rung announcing it was time for recess. William fled his class as quickly as he could with Yako right on his heels. "Wiliam, slow down! What's the hurry!?" Yako yelled as he struggled to keep up with his friend who looked ready to murder someone. Some students were quickly scrambling out of William's way when they noticed William's exspression.

"I have to find Yugi, so I can warn him to stay away from that imposter!" William snarled under his breath as he raced down the hallways being careful not to crash into anyone. In the back of his mind he was frantically trying to remember all the details from this part of the manga.

"Slow down William, you need to be calm about this!" Yako yelled as he struggled to keep up with him. William just narrowed his eyes as he snarled louder before he headed outside. Yako only sighed as he followed after William. Once outside Joey noticed William and froze when he saw how pissed William looked. Yako noticed Joey and gave him a small smile. "Joey, have you seen Yugi by any chance?"

"Uh...yeah I saw him ealier today. Why does William look like he's ready to murder someone?" Joey asked as Wiliam was ignoring them as he appeared to be scanning the area with his eyes while he kept growling under his breath. In truth William was scanning the area with his eyes as his mind was replaying the manga so he can find out where Yugi was suppose to meet the assistant director.

"We have an imposter in the school, who stole Kyle's school jacket from his locker. Also the imposter had a picture of Yugi with him, and William thinks the guy is out to-" Yako started until Wiliam took off running with a loud snarl. "God damn it, I'm starting to hate when William does that! Joey, help me catch the hot headed wolf before he does something stupid! Also the imposter might be here to hurt Yugi." Yako said as Joey insteantly followed Yako as they raced after William.

"Damn William's fast." Joey said as they were struggling to keep up with William.

"You should see him in gym class, and trust me Joey. William can be a hell of a lot faster than this." Yako said truthfully as they were running after William.

"Great." Joey said. "William, slow down and wait for us!" William ignred them as he hoped to reach Yugi in time.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the gym The director was growing impatient. The director looked down at his watch and growled. "Are you sure that runt is coming?" The director asked Fujita in annoyance as he was hiding in the bushes to avoid being seen along with his camera man.

"Yeah, I'm positive. He should be here any minute." Fujita said before he looked around hoping to locate Yugi. _Come on Yugi, my job is on the line here._ His mind wondered as he looked around. That was when he noticed Yugi approaching. "He's here!"

"About time! Roll the camera!" The director said as the camera man started to film as they hid themselves.

"So you came, Yugi." Fujita said with a smile.

"Of course I did. So where is the star, Fujita?!" Yugi asked as he looked around for the female star.

"Come closer Yugi , the truth is-" Fujita started as Yugi took a step closer. That was when Fujita swung his fist as he punched Yugi hard in the face.

_Huh?_ Yugi wondered in pain when Fujita had suddenly attacked him.

"I lied, there is no star!" He yelled as he punched Yugi again harder. He went to punch Yugi a third time only for someone to suddenly grab his right wrist in a tight iron grip as the person seemed to make sure to put exreame pressure down onto the sensitive pressure points in someone's wrist causing Fujita to cry out loudly in pain. Fujita's other hand released Yugi as he turned to see who was hurting his arm. He froze in fear as he saw William standing there snarling at him looking more and more like a pissed off wolf.

"This ends now." William snarled in a deadly tone just as Fujita turned pale as he began sweating bullets in pure fear. He than cried out in pain as William tightened his grip making sure his grip was on verge of actually breaking the bone.

"L-Let go! Your breaking my arm!" Fujita screamed in pain. William kept fujita's arm in place and kept his death grip on it. He said nothing as he glared down at him.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled as he ran over to him. Yugi had a bloody nose from Fujita's punches to the face. Joey than looked at Fujita and growled. "What are you doing to our friend!?" he demanded.

"Gah! I didn't want to do this! I realy didn't, the director-" Fujita started as tears formed in his eyes from the pain in his wrist.

"Director?" Yako and Joey asked in confusion.

"Cut! Very good. You can release my assistant now, he completed his job." The director said as he revealed himself. William slowly looked at Fufita with a harden glare.

"Return the stolen jacket before you leave. I strongly suggest you find a better job. Now kindly get out of my sight, before I really break your arm." William said coldly as he released Fujita's arm in disgust before he turned to face the director with his harden glare. Fujita quickly took the jacket off as he threw ito to a startled and confused looking Yako before he took off running without once looking back. "So your the bastard, that put Yugi through all this?" William asked coldly as he gave a deep snarl.

"Stop the camera." The director said to his camera man who did just that. "Look kid, it was just bad luck your friend here got picked for the victum. What we taped will be a good show and it will give us more veiwers to our program! The viwers will sympathize with him and will send letters by the dozen! The star of our program happens to be Yugi!" The director said grinning.

"You son of a-" Joey snarled as he went to attack the director but was quickly held back.

"Joey, stand down." William harshly snapped as he grabbed Joey's shoulder before he could do something stupid. Joey froze in fear at the sound of William's harsh angry filled voice as he slowly turned to look at him."Listen if you attack this guy, his camera guy will film it and you could get arrested for assult with the camera used as evidence."

"William." Joey said softly as William released him.

"You been through this before, I take it?" The director asked wondering how this red haired kid knew that.

"No, I just know how scum like you work. Not playing or fighting fair." William said coldly. Joey was frustrated but wisely backed down as he saw William's point of view.

"Watch it boy, if I really wanted to I could make you the laughing stock of the entire world. Kids like you can't fight the power of the media, no one can. However don't worry, I'll hide Yugi's face with a digital mosaic, so no one will know its him." The director said laughing as he walked pass them.

"You will pay for this. Just know that karma will be coming to collect it's debt, and you better watch your back." William said coldly as he turned to look at the director who stopped tro look back at them.

"I like to see it try, Kid." The director laughed before he continued walking.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Joey asked him in concern.

"I'm sorry, Joey." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi, it wasn't your fault." Joey said.

"Joey's right, You had no idea that they would lie to you about a star attending Domino High." Yako said as he folded Kyle's jacket over his arm. He would return Kyle's jacket to him in a few minutes.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office, Yugi." William suggested just as he noticed the millennium puzzle give a soft glow as they were walking to the nurse's office. _The pharaoh will be paying the director a little visit to night. So I guess my little warning about karma getting him wasn't too far off. However if anyone is at fault here, it would be me. I should have found Yugi much sooner and warned him about Fujita. I swear this wont be happening again, if I can help it. Than again, I know some events still have to happen no matter what the cost._

* * *

That night at the TV Broadcasting parkinglot. The director was walking to his car to head home for the night. _Heh heh, maybe next time I'll have some die in front of the cameras, I'm sure that will get me even higher ratings. _He thought to himself before he could open his driver side door to get inside his car. He noticed in the side view mirror that Yami was standing there. He quickly turned around to see Yami standing there with his arms crossed.

"I've been waiting for you." Yami spoke with a evil exspression.

"Tch, you're that brat Yugi. What, did you come here to get paid? Because that's not going to happen." He demanded as Yami smirked at him.

"The reason why I am here is because you have trespassed into my soul, and for that you have to play a game with me." Yami said coldly.

"A game?" He asked looking at Yami like he grew a second head or something.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, Director. It's just a simple game of dice. The rules are simple. We both roll the die. The lowest number wins. I'll even let you win if it's a tie. If you lose however you have to play a penalty game as punishment. I'll go first." Yami said as he reveals a single die in his hand.

"This is ridiculous, you little brat! I'm not playing a damn game." The director snapped as he glares at Yami.

"The game starts now." Yami said as he let's the die drop from his hand.

"Oh give me a break." The die hits the ground as it lands on a six. "It's a six, so no matter what number comes up I win automatically. So there is no point in even rolling that die."

"It's true, that the odds are in your favor. However our game is not over until you roll the die." Yami pointed out.

"Fine brat, have it your way!" The director yelled as he threw the dice at Yami's face before he turned to leave. Yami's eyes narrow just as the die hits the floor. "I win, kid."

"Sorry but you lose. So you have to play a penalty game." Yame said in evil amusement as the sennen eye appeared glowing on his forehead.

"What!?" The director snarls as he turns to stare down at the die. Only to be horrified. The die had somehow split in two, revealing a six on one half and the the other half it revealed the one. "A seven!?"

"Penalty game, mosaic illusion." Yami said as his millennium puzzle glowed brightly. The director staggered backwards from the blinding light. He than began to scream as his vision blurred as everything began to turn into mosaic for him. Yami said nothing more as he walked away with a evil smile of amusement on his face.

* * *

The next morning as William, Yugi and Joey were walking to school. Joey grinned as he revealed the video tape to Yugi. "I brought the tape for you, Yugi." Joey said grinning.

"Thanks Joey!" Yugi said with a smile. The next thing they knew the tape was taken by Tea. William wasn't that surprised by the turn of events since he knew that was going to happen.

"What's this? Is this a good movie?" Tea asked in amusement as she looked down at the videotape in her hand. Thankfully there was no lable on the VHS tape so Tea actually had no idea what movie it actually was.

"Tea!" Joey and Yugi yelled in horror. William than let out a soft sigh as he decided to get the tape back from Tea.

"If this movie is so interesting, I think I'll borrow it." Tea said grinning as the two boys freaked.

"Trust me Tea, You don't want to watch that movie." William said making her blink and look at him.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Are you really into the hard core blood and gore type of horror movies?" William asked with a bored exspression.

"Not really." Tea said truthfully.

"Well that movie is a hard core horror movie and believe me it's rather gorey. It has been known to make people sick to their stomaches while they watch it." William said calmly with a bored exspression while secretly praying she would fall for it.

Tea looked disturbed by that and quickly gave the movie back to Yugi. "I think I'll pass on borrowing the movie." Tea said as she quickly walked away. Joey and Yugi both looked at William who gave them a small smirk as he headed inside the school without a single word.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**I appologise for the very late chapter, this was suppose to have been up a month ago. I had a few family problems, busy job searching, been under the weather, and bad internet connection all this month. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Once again I appologise for the late chapter. **

**Please Read, Review and I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Roughly three days had passed since the day Yugi got to borrow Joey's videotape. Which Yugi's mom accidently discovered and caused Yugi's grandpa to give Yugi as well as William a talking too. Poor William had to sit there and listen about the birds and the bees again along with a very embarrassed Yugi. Only reason why William was forced into rehearing the talk again was because of his suppose memory lost. William didn't know who was more embarrassed about this, Yugi, Yugi's grandpa or himself.

Yugi ended up returning the video rather quickly to Joey the next day after that incident. Most likely due to the fact Yugi's mother was planning on destroying the videotape. So needless to say Yugi returned the tape to Joey before his mother could carry out her plans for the videotape's demise. The funny thing was that Yugi never actually got a chance to watch the videotape because of his mother. Joey only laughed when Yugi told him what had happened. William refused to talk about the incident and would give Joey the darkest of glares if he brought the subject up.

At the moment however William was currently cooking breakfast when Yugi entered the kitchen yawning. This pulled William from his troubled thoughts as he turned to look at him with a soft smile. The smile was one of his fake ones but it was rather convincing so looked just like a real smile. "Morning Yugi." William said softly as he watched him.

"William, What are you doing?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his eyes a bit. It was obvious that Yugi was not fully awake yet.

"Making breakfast. Your mom had to take your grandpa to his doctor's appointment, the same one that he was trying to avoid all week." William said calmly as he flipped the egg omlet in the frying pan like a professional chief would have done. All those cooking lessons he had taken were starting to pay off or at least he believed anyways.

"I didn't know you could cook." Yugi said looking at him as he appeared to be more awake now.

"I could have sworn that I mensioned, that I knew how to cook. Weither or not it tastes as good as it looks, that's a different story entirely." William said looking a tad bit confused before just going back to cooking just as Yugi turned on the radio.

"We're sorry for the interruption of this station's normal broadcast. Late last night, prisoner 777 has escaped from Domino State Prison, killing one security officer and injuring two other officers in the process. He is believed to be heading towards Domino City. Domino City Police Chief warns the public that the escaped prisoner 777 is considered armed and is extremely dangerous. If anyone see's Prisoner 777, they are advised to immediately call the police, take shelter, lock all doors and windows. Also people are being advised to not engage the suspect in any way. Prisoner 777, is Caucasian, roughly six foot four in height, in his early thirty's, has dark blue grey color eyes and dark golden blond hair in a spikey mohawk fashion. Prisoner 777 has noticeable tattoos on his face, on his forehead are the numbers 777 and on the left side of his face is the word fever." A male voice from the radio station says as he begins to repeat the same information.

"An escaped prisoner is on the loose in Domino City!?" Yugi yelled in disbelief starring in horror at the radio. William was silent for a few seconds as he released this was the episode where they find out Tea is working at a new restaurant afterschool which is against school rules, and when she gets taken hostage by the escaped prisoner.

"All the schools in the area are most likely going to urging students to head straight home after the school day ends. Most likely there will be no after school activities either. In order to keep students as safe as possible until the guy is caught." William said calmly with a frown on his face as he finishes cooking them breakfast. He turned off the stove, before he places the food onto two plates, before carrying the two plates over to the table. He placed one plate of food in front of yugi and the other where he normally sits. Only after he took care of the empty frying pan and placed it in the sink besides giving a quick rinse to it.

"I wanted to ask why are you always up this early?" Yugi asked William just as he sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

"No idea, I'm honestly in no way a morning person and yet I keep waking up early." William said calmly. There was no way he was going to tell Yugi that it was because he been waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares about his late father, and how they will all react when they learn the truth. All the guilt of the lies were still slowly eating away at him. William wouldn't be surprised if his soul turned dark and depressing because of all this.

Yugi looked down at his plate of food. It looked good and smelled really good. However looks and smells could be deciving. Yugi braced himself as took a bite of his food. Soon as the food touched his mouth his eyes began to water. "That bad?" William asked in concern as he looked at Yugi.

"No...It's good...just wasn't exspecting it to be this good." Yugi said truthfully. William shook his head as he took a bite of his own cooking only to make a very flat exspression. He than swallowed his mouthful of food and looked at Yugi with a serious exspression on his face.

"Yugi, don't lie...the food has no flavor what so ever." William said frowning as Yugi gave him a look of total disbelief.

"I'm being truthful, your cooking is really good and it does have flavor! I bet you could enter that big cooking compition they are holding in two weeks at the school and win it." Yugi said truthfully.

"Yugi, there is no way I'm doing any cooking competitions or even music competitions. It's bad enough that Joey, Tristan and Yako entered me in that battle of the bands this weekend without asking me first. I only found about that this morning when the school called to inform me, the time that I need to be there besides telling me all the rules." William grumbled. "By the way, did you know anything about this?" He asked Yugi who shifted and looked a bit guilty.

"We sort of over heard you practing in the music room. You were playing the piano while you were singing along to the song you were playing two days ago." Yugi said truthfully making William almost choke on his orange juice.

"Who else heard me practicing?!" William demanded as he coughed violently. How he maned to swallow his drink without spraying it into Yugi's face, was a mystery that could never be solved. He remember two days ago he went to the music room to practice some singing and got a little bit carried away as he started to play the paino as well. Oh gods of Egypt, he was caught singing and playing a song called The Final Countdown by the band called Europe.

"Tea, Miho, Tristan, Joey, Yako and myself. We went to go look for you, since you weren't at lunch." Yugi said. "You have a really good singing voice and Yako bets you could win the battle of the bands competition blind folded and we all agree with him. That was when Joey found out about the battle of the bands when he spotted one of those fliers on the walls of the school that was advertising it, Tristan suggested we sighn you up for it since we know you could win it, and that was when Yako just decided to sighned you up for it since it was like he knew you would refuse entering it yourself." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm not that good of a singer nor am I that good in cooking! Duel monster touraments however I would sighn up for one of those in a heart beat, as for music and cooking competitions there is no way in bloody hell, I will do those." William stated firmly as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Please, for us? I mean all of us really want to see you preform." Yugi begged him. William sighed as he saw Yugi's puppy dog eyes starring at him. He hated when Yugi would do those puppy dog eyes at him, because there was no way he could say no to him.

"Yugi, I would need my own instrument to use since the school is not allowing any students to borrow theirs. Currently if you haven't noticed, I do not own a electric guitar or a keyboard piano, and there is no way I'm just going to stand out there and sing without any instrumental music. Also any form of radio or cd player is banned from being used. Also istruments cost a hell of a lot of money." William said sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't know you couldn't borrow the school instruments for the battle of the bands this year! I mean I knew you could have in the past." Yugi said in disbelief

"Don't feel bad Yugi, it's a new rule they came up with since the school instruments were often being return broken beyond repair, lightly damaged or they turned up stolen. Also they had a few cheaters in the past. They became stricker on the rules only recently. They already had a few people drop out because of the new rules." William said sighing.

"I see...Hey William, do you know why Tea's been avoiding us after school for the past week or so?" Yugi asked him.

"No idea. Could be her dance classes, Yugi." William said calmly even though he knew the real reason for why she been busy. It just wasn't his place to say. "We better finish our breakfast. Than get ready for school or else we'll be late." Once he noticed the time.

"Right." Yugi said as they quickly finished eating breakfast before getting ready for school so they could get there on time.

* * *

Soon as William and Yugi arrived to their classroom at Domino High School. William blinked when Yako suddenly handed him a black electric guitar that had silver flame like desighns on it. It looked brand new and appeared to have never been used once. "Huh? What's with the guitar Yako?" William asked as he examined it.

"This is for you." Yako said grinning at him.

"What!? No way, Yako! I-I can't accept this!" William said freaking out as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Look it's been collecting dust for years in my closet, it's not doing me any good. Especially since I don't play guitar and have no desire to learn how play it. However you need it more than I do. So call it a early or late birthday gift since none of us know when your birthday is." Yako said as he adjusted his glasses. William stood frozen for a few seconds before he gave a small smile to him.

"Yako, if you ever want it back just let me know and I'll give it back to you. I mean this is a really exspensive guitar your just giving away." William said looking very unsure. Yako only laughed at this.

"Dude...I have another guitar at home even though it's my older sister's. This was the one that I bought years ago when I thought I accidently lost my older sister's guitar. I bought this to replace it since it looked just like hers, however it turned out it was never lost. My sister found her guitar and just put it back in her bedroom closet without telling me." Yako said calmly.

"Dude, are you rich or something?" Tristan asked him. Yako gave him a bored exspression.

"Tristan, I'm not rich. I been saving my money since I was little and had enough to buy the guitar. I bought it out of sheer panic since I knew my sister would have murdered me in my sleep when she found out I lost her guitar! I just hid the guitar that I bought in my closet in case anything happened to her guitar, and I could quickly replace it without her knowing what happened to the orginal one." Yako snapped at him.

"Hey this means you can be in the battle of bands this weekend after all, William!" Joey said grinning as he smacked William hard on the back making him glare at him.

"Speaking of the battle of the bands...why wasn't I informed or even asked if I even wanted to be in it?" William asked with a growl.

Yako, Tristan and Joey gave him sheepish as well as nervous looks. "We knew you would have refused, so we just decided to give you a little push so you aren't so distant." Tristan said.

"Distant?" William asked in confusion.

"Yeah, distant. You seem so sad and depressed at times like your wearing mask to hide your true feelings behind it. We figured this would cheer you up, since we are guessing you are sad, and even depressed because of you lack of memories." Yako pointed out.

"I see." William said with a small frown. He didn't think his depression was that noticeable so that people could see through his fake smiles to see his true emotions.

"So your not angry with us?" Joey asked.

"Not really, however be warned that I'll get you three back for this...just not sure how i'm going to do that yet." William said making the three gulp out of nervousness.

"William, you never did tell us when your birthday is." Yugi said as he looked at him. William sighed as ran a hand through his hair.

"My birthday...it's actually next Thursday." William said as he did a double look at the calender to make sure he had the right date. Being so depressed about his dad's death, worried about his entire situation that he ended up in, he sort of forgotten all about his birthday.

"When were you going to tell us?!" Tea and Miho yelled as they sent him a glare.

"It honestly slipped my mind." William offered weakly with a nervous smile.

"How can one forget their own birthday?" Joey asked suddenly.

"Uh Joey, did you forget that William has amnesia?" Tristan asked.

"Oops...sorry Will, I keep forgetting you have no memories of your past." Joey said looking sheepish.

"It's fine...really." William said with a sigh.

"So have you guys heard of that new restaurant called Joker's Burgers?" Yako asked making Tea stiffen in fear.

"I heard they got some really good food there." Yugi said. William was silently watching Tea's exspression turn even more fearfull and alarmed about them eating there. However William already knew what was wrong but it was not his place to say anything or do anything.

"Hey after school how about we all go there?" Joey suggested with a wide smile.

"NO!" Tea yelled out in horror making them all look at her. "I-I mean...the food there is horrible! I've heard several people already gotten sick after their first opening day."

"That's weird, I've only heard good reviews about the joint." Yako and Yugi said at the same time.

"Guys, are you forgetting there is an escaped prisoner running around loose? The teachers are urging all students to head straight home after classes are over." William said softly only to be ignored.

"Promise me you guys, wont go there." Tea said firmly.

"Tea." Yugi said as he looked at her.

"PROMISE ME!" She yelled at them looking almost murderous as they all jumped in fright as they stared at her.

"Okay, okay we promise." Yako said fearfully.

"Good." Tea said with a smile before she walked over to her desk.

"She's hiding something. I say we follow her after school." Joey said quietly so only Tristan, Yako, William and Yugi could hear him.

"Count me out. I have to head directly home after school, so that my parents and I can pick my big sister up from the air port. She's coming home for a visit." Yako said sighing.

"Don't look at me, I proimised Miho I would take her to go see that new movie today after school." Tristan said.

"Wait, you have a date with Miho?" Joey asked him. Miho over heard Joey's question and decided to clear it up for him.

"It's not a date, silly. We're just going to go see a movie together as friends." Miho said with a giggle. Tristan looked a little bit down that it wasn't a date but William suspected that Tristan would still count this as a date with Miho.

"Okay so that means Yugi, William and I will follow Tea after school, and than go to Joker's Burgers." Joey said grinning.

"Joey! We promised Tea, that we wouldn't go there!" Yugi hissed at him.

"Technically Yako promised her, we didn't." Joey pointed out which was true. William only shook his head at this before he look at Joey.

"Joey, just so we are perfectly clear. If Tea decides to murder us, I'm going to personally kill you myself." William warned him with a serious exspression on his face.

"No you wont.' Joey said looking very confident about that.

"Want a bet, Wheeler?" William asked him with a deadly exspression on his face as Joey began to laugh very nervously at him as he looked like he was about to grab Yugi and use him as a shield.

"Tea, won't murder us." Yugi said as William soften his exspression and only shook his head again. William only knew to well how angry Tea was going to be about this.

"Yeah, try telling that to those poor, poor hamburgers that Tea drowns in ketchup to." William said under his breath way to quietly for anyone to hear him as he went to put his new guitar away in his locker as he left the classroom. While he walked to his locker his mind replayed the episode in head as well as the manga. The name of the restaurant was different from the manga and from the anime series. However some things were still the same. He let out a sigh as he opened his locker to place his neew guitar inside.

"William." Alex's voice suddenly said making him spin around quickly as he expected to see her standing there behind him. But no one was there. He was standing alone in the hallway but he could have sworn that he heard her voice as though she was standing right behind him. He felt the hair on the back of neck suddenly stand on end just as a icy cold chill suddenly ran down his spine.

"I'm loosing my bloody mind." William mumbled under his breath as he closed his locker door and headed to class quickly. He decided to push whatever just happened to the farest corners of his mind and try to ignore it for now.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

The school day was long and boring in William's opion as he waited for the end of the school day to arrive. He glanced up from his science book to look at the clock. He had twenty minutes before the school day was over with. He sighed as he looked down at his bracelet where could have sworn the scorpion like tail on the bracelet had suddenly moved as though it was alive. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to convince himself that he was just worried about what would happen after school at Joker's Burgers.

Tea was going to be pissed when she saw them, that much William knew for a fact. He knew what was going to happen but he honestly had no idea just how things would play out. So far it looked more like the events would be from the manga, however with him being there he had no idea if things had dramatically changed or not. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight off the headache that was slowly forming. Ever since he ended up in this dimension his grasp on reality had been turned upside down. He felt like he was drowing and falling deeper into the realm of insanity.

_I don't know what to do...I don't want to see any of my friends put in such a dangerous situation, when I know I can prevent it. I have no idea if things will play out like I have seen or read about. Damn it, I wish Ishizu was here._ William's mind screamed with worry and deep concern.

He was yanked out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Yugi and Joey looking down at him in concern. "William, are you okay? You seem out of it. I mean the bell rang ten minutes ago and you're just sitting here starring off into space." Joey asked him in concern.

"Y-yeah...I'm good. Just lost in thought." William said as he closed his book and and gathered up his stuff as he pushed all of it into his backpack.

"Did you remember something?" Yugi asked slowly as he stared at him.

"Not really. Just thinking about how Tea is going to bloody kill us and the fact their is still an escaped criminal on the loose that is armed." William said only for Joey to pat his back.

"Hey, it's okay. Tea is way too forgiving, so she wont kill us and as for the escaped criminal well there is no chance he's in this part of the city yet." Joey said. "Now come on or we'll miss our chance to follow Tea."

"This isn't going end well. I just know it wont." William grumbled as he followed them a bit reluctantly. He knew how scary girls could be when they were angry and he surpressed the urge to shudder at the memories of the girls from his world whenever they were angry.

"I bet my entire wallet that Tea is doing escort service. Like some of the other girls in our school are doing." Joey said.

"Joey, you better hope and pray that Tea never finds out what you just said, or any of the other girls in our school." William said.

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"Because you're basically digging your own grave right now." William said frowning at him.

"Huh?" Yugi asked looking rather confused about the entire conversation between the two.

"Basically Joey, thinks Tea is dating older men to make money." William said frowning.

"Tea's not that kind of girl, Joey!" Yugi yelled as his face suddenly turned beet red. William was unsure if it was from anger, embarrassment or a combination between the two.

"Yugi, why is your face so red? Could it be that you have a-" Joey asked as began to tease Yugi. Yugi looked ready to start denying it, however William decided to interfere to save Yugi from the embarrassment of being teased about his crush on Tea.

"Knock it off, Joey. Now's not the time for this." William said as he sent him a warning glare as they left the school building. They than began to followed Tea through the city as they hid behind corners to avoid being seen by Tea who seemed to stop a few times just to make sure she wasn't being followed by any of her classmates from school.

"She's heading straight towards the red light district! I was so right about her doing escort services!" Joey said gloating unaware he almost yelled right in William's left ear. However it was stil loud enough to cause pain, especially since William did have sensitive hearing.

"Gah! Joey...must you be so loud?! That was right in my ear, the whole point of following someone is suppose to be done in silence to avoid being detected." William hissed as he rubbed his ear in pain.

"Sorry." Joey said nervously as he saw how William was looking more wolf like as he sent him a glare. Yugi was silent as he looked rather uneasy and even looked as though he was having second thoughts about following Tea. William than noticed how Tea suddenly stopped as she turned to glance behind her. William had just barely managed to pull Joey, Yugi and himself around a corner before Tea could notice them. She stood there for a moment before she turned and continued walking before she entered a building that was directly across the street. "That must be where she's meeting her date." Joey said.

"Joey! Tea's not like that!" Yugi yelled as they went to see which building Tea had entered. They stopped to stare at the sighn. In bright green neon lettering it read Joker's Burgers on the sighn along with a pair of Joker cards that were also in neon lights.

"Well we're here at Joker's Burgers, might as well get something to eat while we're here." William read to break the uneasy silence between them as they stared at the sighn.

"Why would Tea-?" Yugi started before Tea suddenly came out wearing a waitress uniform for the restaurant. A dark red violet blouse, a black tie, and a dark red violet skirt that went to her knees and black low heel shoes. The Joker's burgers logo was on her upper left part of her blouse in neon green.

"Hello! Welcome to Joker's burgers! My name is Tea and I will be your waitress. Allow me to show you to your..." She started before she froze as she saw William, Joey and Yugi standing there. "Seats." She finished softly as she stared at them. Yugi, William and Joey gulped as they stared at her. She than lead them inside to their table, where she took their drink orders before she slipped away to lean against a wall as panic set in for her.

_Why did those three follow me?! After school jobs are against school rules and I could be expelled if any one finds out! What am I going to do?! _Tea's mind thought frantically before she brought out their drinks and took down their orders. She than walked away from their table quickly.

"Joey, we shouldn't have followed Tea, she looks furious." Yugi said in concern besides looking worried and almost nervousat the same time.

"No wonder she didn't want us coming here, heheee...we now know her secret." Joey snickered. Wiliam said nothing since he knew why Tea was taking a huge risk working here. He wished his friend Alex was here, if he remembered correctly she had a cousin who owned a private dance school in New York City. If only his world was attached to this one. He knew Alex and Tea would have been the best of friends. Knowing Alex as well as he did, without a doubt she would have got her cousin to help Tea out in a heart beat.

William took a sip of his soda just as Tea than came out with their orders as she almost slammed the tray down onto their table. "Please enjoy our famous award winning burgers and signature home made spicy ketchup!" She said as she squeezed the ketchup bottle to spell out a message to them. Written in ketchup were the words, Tell and you three will die painfully!

_Those poor delicious looking burgers, they didn't stand a chance against Tea's wrath_. William thought sadly as he continued to drink his soda.

"Tea." Yugi said softly as he looked at her. She than sighed softly before she looked at them.

"Since you three know that i'm working here, I might as well exsplain what i'm doing here." Tea said softly.

"You're working here to earn money besides saving it for something very important and dear to your heart. Am I right?" William asked softly while startling them especially Tea as he placed hs soda back down onto the table.

"Yes...but how did you know?" Tea asked him.

"Just a lucky guess." William said calmly.

"So what are you saving your money up for, Tea?" Joey asked her.

"When I graduate, I plan to go to America." Tea answered.

"America!?" Yugi and Joey asked with surprise looks.

"Where abouts in America do you plan on going to?" William asked her calmly.

"New York, so I can study dance. It's my dream, so you better not laugh!" She warned them.

"W-we would never laugh! Right guys?" Yugi said nervously as he looked at William and Joey.

"Your secret is safe with us Tea, we wont tell anyone. If we break this promise, you have our full permission to murder us in cold blood." William said grinning.

"Yeah!" Joey said before he paled a bit. "Uh...You're not really going to murder us right, Tea?"

Tea let out a soft laugh as relief washed over her. "Don't worry about these burgers they are on me, I'll go and replace your orders." she said as she took the tray away before she walked away to replace their orders.

"Tea, you never answered my question!" Joey yelled looking panic striken.

"Don't worry about it Joey, Tea wont really murder us. She's not that kind of person." William said smiling as he picked up his soda once more and took a sip. A few minutes Latter Tea brought out their orders and set the tray down in front of them before she left. William was silent for a few minutes since he knew only to well the escaped convict would be showing up soon and he was dreading it. He than picked up his burger as he began eating it. The food was good. However while he was eating he glanced out the window and nearly choked on his burger when he saw the escaped convinct walking towards the restaurant.

"William, are you okay? You look rather pale all of a sudden." Joey asked him in concern at how pale Wiliam suddenly turned.

William said nothing as he tried to figure out what to do. He didn't know if things would play out like he had seen from the manga or the anime. His presence here in this world could have drastically altered the events he was familiar with. _Do not nterfere...let things play out like they should._ His mind said but his heart was screaming at him to do something.

"William?" Yugi asked in concern.

"It's nothing...just remembered I was suppose to help Yugi's grandpa in the shop afterschool today. I just hope he wont be too upset with me for being late." William lied. It seemed to put them at ease.

"My grandpa, will understand William." Yugi said.

"I hope he will...I'll be right back." William said as he got up just as the escaped convict began to enter the restaurant. Screw it. He was here in this world for a reason and gods be damned if he was just going to sit back and watch as one of his friends be placed in such danger just because he was afraid of messing something up. He just hoped this wouldn't be something he would regret latter.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Hi guys sorry about the late update. Life's been crazy for me. My laptop battery died on me a few weeks ago, and I just got a new replacement battery for my laptop 10/13/2016. Still a bit worried and concerned about what my laptop battery life span is, since i'm not a computer exspert nor could I afford to replace my laptop should something untimely happen to it. Like if the mother board fries itself or if a hard drive dies on me, seeing how my laptop is**** no longer under warranty. ****Past exspeience has left me really paranoid about my laptop's well being seeing how this is my my 3rd laptop. 1st one the mother board fried itself and 2nd one the main hard drive fried it self. Now my third one just lost one battery. So yeah, I have the right to be paranoid****.**

**Anyways enough about that. So please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

William spotted Tea heading towards the entrance just as the suspect was entering the restaurant. William spotted a empty tray that the wait staff used to carry out the drinks and food resting on a empty table. He insteantly grabbed it up off the table. He than threw it as hard and fast as he could as through it was frisbee at the convic's face. "Welcome to-" Tea started but was startled when a flying tray flew past her as it struck the man in the face hard enough to make him yell out in pain as he sort of revealed his gun in the process. Tea's eyes widen in horror at the sight of the gun unaware of William running silently up behind her.

"Tea, move that's the escaped convic!" William snarled loudly. Tea wisely got of the way just as William's hand grabbed the convic's wrist that held the gun in a death grip as he began fighting with the convic for the gun. During their struggle the gun began going off causing people to scream in horror and dive for cover. As a few over head lights shattered. William was also being careful not to have gun shoot anyone in the restaurant, himself or even the bad guy.

"William!" Yugi, Joey and Tea yelled in horror. William and the convic than went crashing to the ground as they continued to fight over the gun. William was growling and almost almost snarling like a pissed off wolf as he was fighting the man. However the man somehow managed to get his legs up to his chest before he suddenly kicked outwards like a kangaroo, William was kicked hard in the chest as he was sent him flying a few feet away from the man. How that happened William had no bloody clue as he hit the ground hard when he landed on his back. He rolled over to pushed himself up a bit off the ground while feeling a bit disoriented.

"William!" Tea yelled as she ran over to help him up, only to freeze since the convic was now pointing the gun down at them. His lip was busted from the well aimed punch to to the face that William had given him. Blood oozed down the man's face as he glared down at William with hatred as he held the gun down at them. Wiliam only harden his glare and made his lips curl back a bit as he pushed Tea behind him the best he could from his position on the floor.

"Anyone makes anymore sounds or tries to play hero like this fucker here just did and the boy dies along with the damn girl!" The man yelled in rage. "Now on your feet boy and you as well girl." William stood up slowly with Tea's help as the man ushered them to a table. William sat down beside Tea to keep her calm while keeping his eyes locked on the convic.

William felt his bracelet heat up against his skin but wisely ignored it for now. "Let the girl go...I'm the one who messed up your ugly face." William snarled in a deadly tone.

"Shut up boy or i'll put a damn bullet between your eyes!" The man snarled at him. William was about to say something but Tea gripped his arm tightly with a pleading look not to anger the man any further. William wisely fell silent as he kept his icy glare aimed at the man before him. "Now look, I'm not staying here long. I just want to fill my belly and than i'm out of here. Until than you two will stay with me, and not a peep out of the two of you uness you want a bullet to the head." The man said snarling before he looked at Tea making William snarl at the man in warning. "You girl, blindfold yourself while using your tie." He said. Tea fearfully undid her tie an used it as a make shift blindfold before she clung back to William's arm for comfort. "I hear when humans can't see, they can't make a sound because they're so terrified. Boy, you better not make a sound if you don't want the girl to die because of you." The man warned.

William made no sound as he only glared hatefully at the being before him as he felt Tea's grip on his arm tighten in fear. _I should have punched this bastard harder in the face when I had the chance._ William growled in his mind as his bracelet seemed to shift against his skin a bit. _Guess the pharaoh is going to have to save Tea and myself in order to get us out of this mess. Damn it, I should have thought this out before just improvising and hoping for the best. This is the most stupidest thing I ever done...er...the third most stupidest thing. The first would have to be that time I placed that baby rattle snake in my pocket thinking I could convince dad to let me keep it as a pet, true I never got bitten and that was when I was too young to understand what it actually was. However I can still see my parents horrified exspressions when they saw me pull it out of my sweat shirt's front pocket. The second would have to be that time, I was walking six dogs with rollerblades on my feet. That damn cat, just had to cross the street in front of those dogs didn't it? _

_Somebody please help us!_ Tea's mind screamed out in fear. William glanced at Tea out of the corner of his eye as he felt her shaking in fear against him. He wished he could say something to calm her fears but if he was honest with himself he was just as scared as Tea was right now. However he dully noticed his bracelet was giving off a very faint glow.

_"Let me take over, William...Let me take over! A wolf must bite to defend itself and its pack!" _A very cold ominous sounding voice growled in William's ear that made the back of hair stand on end. William had no doupt it was the same voice he been hearing since he ended up in this world or dimension. However hearing the voice talk now, it held a clear promise of death in it.

"Tea, William!" Yugi called out in fear as he worried for their safety. _ W-what should I do?!_

"That bastard!" Joey growled as he glared at the escaped convict that was holding his friends as hostages. However didn't dare do anything in fear of his fiends ending up being hurt or worst killed.

The escaped convic looked at the terrified customers and employees that were watching him. "Now listen up you idiots, I need someone to take my orders, so which one of you will I choose?!" He snarled as he scanned the crowd. William felt his bracelet heat up against his skin to the point it was causing some discomfort as the voice grew louder in his ear as he swore he felt hands gripping his shoulders tightly almost in a death grip. "You, the kid with that stupid gold pyramid looking pendant around his neck!" He yelled as he moved the gun towards Yugi. "You're the one I choose, kid!"

"Yugi!" Joey said in concern as he glanced at his friend. Yugi tensed as he stared in fear and concern for his friends safety. William bared his teeth a bit as he snarled silently at the criminal that sat in front of him. Tea felt William's body tremble slightly and she was worried about him. She tightened her grip on his arm in hope of offering comfort unaware of the inner turmoil that was happening inside of him.

_"Let me take over! A wolf must bite to defend itself and it's pack! Let me take over, William! William!"_ The voice grew louder in William's ears.

"Okay, everyone else get down on the floor now and keep your eyes close! Just so we are clear, if any of you moves even an inch, these two kids are as good as dead! Got it?!" The convic snarled.

_Damn that lowlife for taking Will and Tea as hostages! However there is nothing I can do about it...damn it!_ Joey thought angrily as he got down onto the floor along with all the other customers and employees. Yugi stood there looking on in concern for his two friends.

The convic looked at Yugi who gulped. "Now that is settled. I want you to bring me some booze, and the the Lucky Moon brand of cigarettes preferably the cherry flavored ones. Hop to it pipsqueak, or else these two will be pushing up roses in a cementary." The convic ordered as Yugi went to get what the convict wanted.

_Wait a minute, this guy just said "pipsqueak" and early he mentioned a gold pyramid like pendant...It couldn't be...Yugi_! Tea's mind yelled in horror. William was startled and yanked out of his thoughts as Tea stood up quickly just as Yugi returned with the convic's demands. "Yugi! It's too dangerous, stay away!" Tea yelled.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" The convic yelled as he went to slap Tea.

_TEA! _William's mind screamed as he allowed whatever wanted to take control do so. William's hand automatically caught the man's wrist in a death grip making the convict yell in pain as the bone in the man's wrist began cracking slightly. William had stopped him from slapping Tea across the face. The convict snapped his head to William to glare at him, only to pale at the sight of a ghostly wolf like image over lapping William's body as it was starring at him. William's eyes appeared to be almost glowing a errie yellow color as he snarled at him. William's hair appeared to be standing on end in a frightening way.

"Strike her and I'll personally rip your throat out." He spoke in a bone chilling dark ominous voice that sounded nothing like William's normal voice spoke. The man pointed his gun at William and pulled the trigger. Tea screamed as did Yugi as the bullet tore through William's left shoulder since he shifted his body to avoid a fatal shot. True Tea couldn't see what happened but hearing the gun shot had scared her and knew William had been shot. William released the man's wrist as his right hand slapped automatically over the wound as he snarled in rage and in pain at the man. The bracelet on his wrist had a faint glow to it, but the jackal head on the bracelet revealed two glowing blood red eyes when it's eyes were normally closed.

"William!" Yugi and Tea both yelled in horror and alarm. Yugi's millennium puzzle glowed brightly as the spirit took over. Yami was not at all amused as he carried the tray that had the convic's demands on it.

_You will pay for what you have done to my friends! Your luck ran out when you choose me! _Yami thought as he walked foreward.

"William...I'm so sorry." Tea said feeling like her was fault he got shot.

"It's not your fault, Tea...I'm fine...just wont be able to use my left shoulder for a while. It was a clean shot, don't worry." William said softly but that dark ominous tone was still there. Tea gripped his arm in concern.

"I don't think your doctor is going to be happy seeing you injured." Tea said in concern.

'Had to go and remind me of that didn't you?" William asked her softly as she gave him a weak smile.

"Shut up both of you, or else one of you really will be dead!" The convic snarled at them. Yami approached the table as he looked at William in concern. The errie glowing yellow tone to William's eyes had startled him for a moment but than again William was always like a wolf, so he choose to ignore it for now. The wound on his shoulder was bad as blood oozed through his fingers as he applied pressure to the wound. Yami growled in rage as he than slamed the tray down infront of the convic as he sat down at the table beside Tea putting him directly in front of the convic. "Who the fuck said you could sit down, boy!?"

"Hnn...I brought what you wanted. However I thought we could pass the time by playing a little game." Yami said with a evil smile on his face.

"Are you fuckening kidding me!?" The convic snarled as he pointed the gun at Yami looking ready to shoot him.

"What's wrong afraid to play a little game against him?" William taunted as the convic snarled in rage.

"Shut up, brat or I swear to fucken god I'll blow your brains out!" The convic snarled at William.

"William, let me handle this...you already been shot once today and I don't want to see you hurt any worst than you already are. Seeing how you seem to always end up hurt in some way. I can handle this." Yami said.

"Are you calling me accident proned?!" William snarled as the errie yellow glow in his eyes brightened as he glared at Yami.

"If the shoe fits." Yami said with a smirk.

_Is this even the same pipsqueak, I called out?! He's not even afraid of me. _The convic thought silently as he watched them.

William than just sighed in irritation, he knew how this was going to end. One crispy convic burned to death. Oh well, not his problem since would serve the bastard right for shooting him in the shoulder. However he was going to have three mother hens fussing over his injury, four if you count the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Not to mension Yugi's mother and Yugi's grandpa when they find out what happened. William lowered his head a bit. _I bit off more than I could chew on this one._

Tea only sat there in confusion even though she couldn't see what was going on. _This voice...it sounds similar to Yugi's but it's different. It just can't be Yugi, this voice is way to confident to be his. However this guy seems to know William and Wiliam's voice seems different as well but that could be just because he's angry...I don't know who this guy is on the other side of me, but he's crazy to speak like that to madman with a gun!_ Tea's mind screamed in concern.

The convic was silent for a moment before he made his choice as took out a cigarette. "I suppose this could be fun...Alright kid...let's play this game of yours." The man said as Yami smirked.

"Just so we are clear, in this game the one who loses this game will die." Yami said.

"Sounds good to me... so let's hear the rules." The convic said with a evil smile as he began pouring himself a drink.

"I hope you know what you're doing." William said as Yami looked at him.

"Trust me...I know what i'm doing, William." Yami said with a smirk before looking at the convict once more. "Like I was saying the game has just one rule."

"Well get on with it!" The convic snarled as he kept the gun pointed at Yami.

"Since we are sitting at this table facing one another...we can only move only one of our ten fingers, and once the game starts you can't change the finger you choose during the game. However we are free to choose any finger we like. So which finger do you choose?" Yami asked him.

"My indenx finger, since this is all I need to pull the trigger to end your life." The man said. William looked at Yami with a bored exspression wishing for them to hurry up with this shadow game already. He was sort of kind of loosing blood and not just a tiny amounts of it either.

"Very well than, I choose my thumb. After the signal to start, we are free to do anything. You can even pull the trigger, if you wish. So let's begin...The game starts now!"

_About fucken time._ William thought in annoyance.

"Bad move, kid. It's game over for-" He began as he started to squeeze the trigger. only to watch as Yame flicked a lighter on. "Hnn...Wasn't allowed to smoke when I was in jail, and I forgot all about asking for a lighter to light my cigarette. Okay kid, before you die you can use your thumb to light my cigarette."

Yami smirked as he lit the man's cigarette before he set the lighter down on the man's hand that was still pouring his drink. the lighter remained lit as it balanced there. "You can take this lighter with you...to hell!" Yami said in evil amusement as the sennen eye appeared on his forehead. "So just try firing you gun now, the recoil will make you drop that lighter!" the convic appeared to looked very freaked out as his drink was over flowing the glass as it was rushing off the table and all over his lap.

_Shit! I can't fucken move, or I risk dropping the fucken lighter that will set this vodka on fire! The little prick set this up from the start! _The convic thought in rage as he paniced.

"Also by the looks of it that's Russian Vodka, one hundred and eighty proff with a ninety percent alcohol rating. Nice." William added with a smirk as he looked at the bottle.

"Let's go, Tea, William!" Yami said as he got up as they quickly followed him. William grimanced as he moved from the pain. Part of him wanted to turn around and watch as the criminial set himself on fire. However he knew better than to look back since this was a shadow game after all. The convic dropped the lit cigarette from his mouth as it set the vodka on fire insteantly. The criminal screamed as the fire insteantly erupted and consumed him in mass firey ball. His dying screams could be heard just as Yami retreated inside the puzzle once more as William's bracelet stopped glowing as William's eyes lost that errie yellow glow to them.

Tea reached up and removed her blind fold. She looked around in confusion as she noticed Yugi standing there. "Yugi..." She said in confusion.

"Tea, William I'm so glad you're safe!" Yugi said as he looked at them.

_Who was that man that saved William and Me? _ Tea wondered since she somehow fallen in love with the owner of that voice. William sighed as he noticed that blush on Tea's face as she was thinking about Yami.

"I can't believe it, that stupid convic set himself on fire!" Joey yelled as he ran over to them. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Define okay...Joey." William said as his eye twitched in annoyance as Joey than noticed William's shoulder and freaked.

"Will, we need to get you to a hospital your bleeding all over the place!" Joey yelled in alarm seeing all the blood on him.

Yugi and Tea than finally looked at William and noticed just how bad his shoulder was. "AAAAHHHH! I completely forgot about that!" Yugi and Tea screamed as they ran over to William as they began fussing over his injury like Joey already was.

"I hate hospitals." William grumbled under his breath as he started to feel a bit light headed just as the owner of the restaurant called for the paramedics. Towels from the kitchen were brought out to put pressure down onto the bleeding shoulder wound. William sat at a table with friends fussed over him in concern. He glanced at his bracelet and notived the bracelet was back to it's normal appearance with the jackal head's eyes close once more.

_Really need to speak to Ishizu or Shadi about this item and about my situation._ William thought to himself as an ambulance arrived. _I can't tell anyone about my item or my situation yet...not until speak with Shadi and Ishizu first. I just hope they can forgive me when the truth comes out._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

At the hospital roughly three hours after the events at Joker's Burgers. Dr. Wakasa stared at William after he was brought in for a gunshot wound to the shoulder. William smiled at him nervously. "Uh hi, doc?" William said nervously. Dr. Wakasa approached him with his eye twitching violently. He been given updates of William's condition from the Domino High School Nurse and from Yugi's Granfather Solomon Muto.

"You're accident proned, aren't you?" He asked as Joey looked ready to laugh at his friend's misfortune but he fell silent when Tea elbowed him in the side. Yugi sat there quietly as he listened.

"Uh...maybe? I never said I was graceful or claimed to be." William said with a nervous smile.

"How's your memory loss doing?" He asked William.

"Still the same...haven't recovered any of my memories yet. Just very tiny shards and pieces but not enough to really grasp them." William said softly as he pushed down the guilt for lying to his friends.

"I see...Well your gun shot wound was a clean one. No need for a surgery to remove any bullet fragments so you can be thankful of that. You're going to be sore for a while which is rather obvious and will need some Theropy afterwards to see what kind of damage was truly done to your shoulder. We are keeping you over night or two, just to be on the safe side incase we missed something." Dr. Wakasa said. William slumped back against the hospital bed with a groan. "Cheer up William, it's only for a night or two. You'll survive,seeing how you heal at unusal fast pace. By the way there is a well know doctor who specializes in amnesia cases, she might be able to help you with your memory problem. Would you like me to sechdual an appointment with her?"

William was a bit hesitant but Yugi insteantly saw William's hesistation. "Will, I think you should see her." Yugi said. William was still hesistant but knew if he refused Yugi would question him nonstop or worst the millennium spirit might know something was off about him.

"I think it would be for the best if I do see her, Dr. Wakasa." William said even though the guilt of lying was now weighing heavy on his heart.

"I'll go and make the phone call to her now as I arrange an appointment with her. I'll be back soon." Dr. Wakasa said as he wrote something down on a clipboard as he than left the room. The room fell into a uneasy silence for a few minutes.

"William, I'm really sorry about what happened at the restaurant." Tea said softly.

"It's not your fault, Tea." William said.

"Will's right Tea, you had no idea that would have happened." Yugi said.

"But I feel like it is...If I didn't speak up like I did, you wouldn't have been shot." Tea said as tears ran down her face. William hated seeing girl's cry it always made him uneasy.

"Tea...I stopped the guy from hitting you and I even threatened to kill the creep. Since I wasn't just going to sit there silently and watch him hurt you. The guy was afraid of me and he knew I would have carried out my threat, that's why he shot me. Besides friends protect one another right?" William said softly with a tiny small smile. "So please, don't cry Tea or beat yourself up over this. I've been in worst conditions. Like being hit by lightning. Also I don't seem to die easily and this is only a scratch."

"A scratch?! William, you were bleeding like a stuff pig! That wound was serious and could have very easily been a fatal wound!" Joey yelled. William sent him a cold glare.

"Whose idea was it too follow Tea after school, Joey?" William hissed in warning making Joey fall insteantly quiet as he worried William would inform Tea about the escort service he sort of accused her of doing. "Anyways the main thing is Tea, don't go beating yourself up over this. This wasn't your fault in anyway." William finished as joey softly let out a sigh of relief.

"You know William, your sort of like the protective older brother of the group." Tea said softly as she dried her eyes as Yugi handed her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"In a way I guess I sort of am, right Yugi?" William asked him with a small smile.

"Deffinately. You can be a mother hen at times besides being over protective." Yugi said grinning.

"I've decided to quit my job at Joker's burgers." Tea said startling them.

"We didn't mean to make you quit your job, Tea." Joey said.

"It's not because of you guys or what happened today. It's just a lot of students been wanting to go to Joker's Burgers." Tea started looking uneasy.

"The probability of them reconising you as your working there is rather high as well as risky, it could put you into a lot of trouble with the school, especially if they report you to them or worst holding it as black mail against you." William said in a understanding voice.

"Exactly. It's true that I am still shaken up by what happened today...but I just can't risk being exspelled." Tea said softly.

"We understand Tea." Joey said making her smile.

"That reminds me...who was the guy that saved us, and do you know him William? I mean...he seemed to know you." Tea asked him softly. William was silent for a moment but knew he couldn't reveal the truth about the spirit of the millennium puzzle or risk altering the timeline of this world and casting it into chaos. He had to allow certain events to happen even if his heart and mind screamed differently. Yugi looked honestly confused which William knew the reason as to why but just couldn't say anything.

"Sorry Tea...but I honesty don't know who it was. He knew me but I don't know who the guy was nor did I get that good of a look of him." William lied.

"Joey, did you see who the person was?" Tea asked.

"Sorry Tea, but my view was sort of blocked by a few people in front of me when we were told to get on the floor." Joey apologized. "I heard the guy's voice but I don't know who the guy was."

"Yugi?" Tea asked him.

"I honestly don't remember, Tea." Yugi said softly looking uneasy.

"I see." Tea said looking a bit sad about that.

"Things just happened so quickly tea, and the guy left rather quickly after we were safe." William said hoping to change the topic.

"True." Tea admitted.

"Oh that reminds me, I wanted to ask your doctor if you'll still be able to preform in the battle of the bands this weekend." Joey said.

"Joey!" Yugi and Tea yelled looking at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" William asked as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"I...uh..well...you see...promise me you wont get mad, William." Joey said.

"Joey, what did you do or get me involved in?" William asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I sort of made this bet against one of the seniors in our highschool, and if I loose this bet I have to wear a dog costume for a week along with William." Joey said nervously.

"What!?" William snarled loudly while looking ready to lundge out of the hospital bed and strangle Joey right there on the spot.

"Joey, please say you didn't do that." Tea said in disbelief.

"It was in the heat of the moment, the guy was speaking harshly about William in the boy's locker room, and I jumped in to defend him and sort of braged about William winning this competition without breaking into a sweat. That was when the senior made the bet and I insteantly took that bet with out thinking."

"Great...no pressure at all." Wiliam grumbled as he slumped aginst the bed. "So what do we get out of this if I win?"

"The senior is forced to wear a pink frilly tutu for a week and has to apologize to you directly besides taking back everything he said about you." Joey said nervously.

"William, it doesn't say you can't have other people preforming with you." Yugi said looking at William in concern.

"I'm just going to have to preform even if I am injured, Yugi. It's too late to find people to join up with me on such short notice...I can't afford to loose this competition since I don't want to wear a dog costume for a bloody full week!" William said as he sent Joey the darest glare he could preform making Joey gulped in fear.

"Sorry." Joey said as William lessened his glare.

"Don't do it again...let's just hope I can do this. Haven't even desided on what song I should preform, yet." William said sighing.

"We can help you find a song." Yugi offered.

"Yeah...I mean I did sort of get you into this mess." Joey said.

"Uh huh...you do know that I am going to get even with you for this right, Joey?" William asked him. Joey gulped but nodded just as Dr. Wakasa came back into the room.

"Dr. Kurenai will be seeing you tomorrow afternoon since she is visiting the hospital. She's the doctor I was telling you about earlier. Also i'm sorry to say this but visiting time is over but you three can come back tomorrow and visit William." Dr. Wakasa said softly.

"We understand, Dr. Wakasa." Tea said softly.

"We'll see you tomorrow after school William...and don't worry i'll tell grandpa and my mom what happened." Yugi said.

"No need to inform them Yugi, I have already informed them since Wiliam's only emergency contact that I have for him is your grandfather." Dr. Wakasa said.

"Don't worry we'll bring your homework to you." Joey said.

William only sighed as he watched his friends leave the hospital room. He than slumped aginst the bed again as Dr. Wakasa sent him a look. "I know, I know, stay in bed and don't do anything to injury myself futher."

"I was going to say we need to change the bandages in a few hours. The wound needs to stay as clean as possible to avoid any infections from forming." Dr. Wakasa said with a small smile. "I know you don't like hospitals but you do need to stay in bed and just rest." He added before he left the room to check on another paitent.

William sighed as he stared up at the ceiling only to see a ghostly egyptain version of himself standing beside him out of the corner of his right eye. Startled he turned his head to the right side only to see that the ghostly image had vanished as though it was never there. "Ugh...I'm loosing my bloody mind." He grumbled in annoyance before looking down at his bracelet. He really needed to speak with Ishizu or shadi about his millennium item. The sooner the better. The only thing he was sure of was that he had a unknown spirit inside the item that his father gave to him before he died. This worried William since he honestly has no clue if the spirit inside the item was good or even possably a new bad guy that was waiting for the right time to strike.

"I bloody hate hospitals." William grumbled under his breath as he tried to push down the guilt of lying to his friends and the sorrow of his father's death. He still hadn't properly mourned for his father's death, and being there in the hospital all his mind was doing was wondering how his father must have felt being stuck in the hospital. Besides wondering what he could have done differently that could have prevented his father's illness in the first place if that was even possible.

_"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry...please forgive me."_ that same voice he been hearing since he arrived in this world whispeared sadly to him. William sighed as he pushed his guilt and sorrow away. He began to focus on what song to preform for the battle of the bands competition. He had to win the competition that was something he could not afford to loose, and he also knew he was going to be very sore besides hurting badly afterwards due to his shoulder injury.

"It's official, I royally pissed someone off in previous life or something." William grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The bracelet on his arm felt warm in a comforting sort of way.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

William slumped back against the hospital bed as he really wished he could speak with Shadi or Ishizu. Being once again trapped in the hospital bitter memories, guilt and remorse was eating away at him. All the lies, his deepest sorrow, and broken heart were eating away at him. The loss of his father was still weighing heavy on him as well. He felt himself almost hyperventilating as the sorrow gripped his heart tightlyt.

He was yanked out of his thoughts when a nurse touched his good shoulder in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Uh yes...sorry... I just-" Wiliam started feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

"It's fine...you most likely just went into shock about what happened earlier to you. This must be rather scary for you, seeing how you have no memories of your past and how this is the second time you ended up here." She spoke softly with a friendly smile.

"Yeah...I just need something to do to keep my mind off of it." He said softly.

"Hmmm...well I heard from Dr. Wakasa and a few other nurses you like drawing, so I think I can get you some paper and pencils so you can draw. There is also a library here and I can even show you how to use the TV here." She offered with a smile. William smiled at that.

"Could it be possible to find me a good mystery book besides the pencils and paper?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure thing." She said laughing. "I'll be back soon." She said as she left the room. William let out a sigh as he glanced down at his bracelet. It felt warm against his wrist. He sighed as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"Have you decided what song you'll preform?" A male voice asked making William snap his head to the side to see a older teen looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Not really." William said sighing.

"Hmmm...Doesn't sound like you putting something like this off until the last minute." The teen said as he looked at him in concern.

"I'm sory but have we meet?" William asked looking at the teen. The teen really did remind him of one of his friends who passed away years ago when a large dead tree came crashing down on top of him that crushed him to death. The teen gave a smile.

"Maybe we meet when we were younger? Whose to say. Anyways my name is Sojo Wakasa. My dad works here as a doctor. I grew bored waiting in his office, but when I accidently saw your medical file on his desk, I decided to come and visit ya for a while." He said with a grin.

"I see..It's nice to meet you, I'm William Dracon." William said with a smile.

"William huh? Hmmm...You look more like Anpu to me." Sojo said calmly with a smile.

"Anpu as in the other name for Anubis?" William asked just as Sojo caught sight of his bracelet.

"Yep. Nice bracelet by the way, that's the bracelet of Anubis right?" Sojo asked as he walked over to him.

"Yes." William said feeling confused of the older teens behavior.

"I see...so your the chosen Anubis than." Sojo said softly under his breath as he looked at him in concern and a hint of sympathy for him.

"I'm sorry the what?" William asked in confusion.

"Oh sorry don't mind me...I have a tendancy of speaking things out loud, that often make no sense, sorry if I confused you just now." Sojo said as he revealed a pair of gold egyptain style earrings that had the image of ra on them along with the sennen eye on them.

"Nice egyptain earrings." William said as he stared at them.

"These are my earrings of Ra. Sorry, I'm a huge ancient Egyptian fan and plan on being a archaeologist." Sojo said with a grin. "Ra's always been my favorite Egyptian god, and well couldn't help but get these during my visit in Egypt when my uncle and his family took us there for vacation, Anpu."

"Since you keep calling me, Anubis. I'm going to be calling you Ra." William said as Sojo smiled at that.

"Deal. So let's brain storm on what songs you do know, Anpu" Sojo said grinning.

"I know a rather large selection of songs by heart and know how to play them by heart." Wiliam said frowning.

"I see...you go to Domino High School right?" Sojo asked him.

"Yes." William answered.

"I just over heard an hour or so ago from the adults running the competition this year of the battle of the bands, that the students must preform songs or music from broadway performances this year, if they refuse their automatically disqualified from preforming." Sojo said.

"What, but I was informed students could choose their own songs." William said frowning since this greatly cut his music choices down a lot since he only knew a few broadway songs by heart and he could preform them perfectly even if he was blind folded.

"Normally that is true but the teacher named Ms. Chono who is also known as the wicked witch of expel from Domino High said something to the principal and the idiot insteantly agreed with what ever she said. Just because she's pretty." Sojo said as William sighed. "Let me guess don't know any broadway songs?"

"Oh I know a few just...some of them are mostly a duet though and i'm preforming solo with a guitar." William said frowning as Sojo let out a low whistle.

"In your condition playing a guitar? You're crazy." Sojo said frowning.

"I never once said, I was sane or claimed to be." William said with a smile.

"True enough...so what broadway songs do you know that are normally solo acts that you know by heart than?" Sojo asked as he sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"Endless night from the lion king, If I can't love her from the bueaty and the beast, The music of the night from the phantom of the opera, Wishing you were here again from the phatom of the opera and that's pretty much it unless I do some research and have a few months to practice the songs that I do find." William said honestly.

"Seriously?" Sojo asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have amnesia seeing how I was struck by lightning and only a few songs that I do know by heart and by memory stayed behind." William said in his defense even if it was a lie.

"I don't really believe that, but okay what ever you say, Anpu." Sojo said. "From those choices you just said I would suggest Endless Night since I don't think anyone would be exspecting that one. You going to be okay preforming though? I mean you were shot in the shoulder." Sojo said.

"I'll manage." William said.

"I don't see why you're doing this when your so injured." Sojo said calmly.

"A friend made a stupid bet with some upper classman that was speaking badly about me, and I don't wish to wear a damn dog outfit with him if I loose." William grumbled as a image of him straggling Joey in the same fashion as Homer does to son Bart from the Simpsons played in his head.

"You're doomed." Sojo said.

"Thanks for the vote of confindence, Ra." William said as he gave him a soft glare.

"Oh I believe in ya, Anpu. Just the reason why I said your doomed is because of that messed up shoulder of yours. Your going to be hurting like mad afterwards." Sojo said frowning.

"I know and I'm prepared for it." William said with a grin.

"Spoken like a true protector...even though your heart and soul is broken, Anpu." Sojo said with a smile. "I better go before my dad catches me out of his office, he doesn't like me wondering around the hospital bothering hospital guests."

"I don't mind." William said.

"I'll keep that in mind, I hope we meet again soon Anpu." Sojo said grinning as he stood up and headed to the door..

"Likewise Ra." William said.

"Looking foreward to your performance Anpu." Sojo said as he than left the room very quickly. William slumped back against the bed to make himself comfortable just as the nurse returned with a mystery book, a pad of paper and a few pencils.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you but these are for you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." William said with a smile as he took the items she brought him from her.

"Not a problem. See you latter." The nurse said as she left the room. William sighed as he picked up a piece of paper and began drawing the Egyptain gods and goddesses to pass the time. Even though his shoulder was hurting again.

* * *

The next day Yugi, Tea and Joey arrived at the hospital to see William sound asleep in his hospital bed. "He's sleeping?" Joey asked softly.

"Looks like it." Yugi said softly as they approached his bedside. That is when Tea notices the drawing of the egyptain gods and goddesses. She picks up the realist drawing of Anubis that is not finished.

"I didn't know William was such a good artist. These images almost life like." She whispeared.

"They really are good..." Yugi said with a smile as he looked at the unfinished drawing in Tea's hands.

"Whoa those are really good drawing...think I could use one of these to pass art class?" Joey asked.

"Joey, your in enough trouble William as it is. Do you really want William to kill you!?" Yugi asked him with a freaked out exspression on his face.

"I just hope William knows a few broadway songs...since that new rule for the battle of the bands was announced early this morning." Tea said softly as she places the picture back down onto the pile of drawings.

"He better know some...I don't want to wear a dog suite!" Joey yelled.

"Must you be so loud...Wheeler? You'll wake the dead yelling like that, and the dead wouldn't like being woken up like that." William said making them jump as they turned to face him. William sat up slowly while wincing in pain from his shoulder as he moved to get comfortible.

"William, we're sory for waking you up." Yugi said.

"It's fine. I was slowly waking up anyways." William said calmly. "How was school?"

"Boring." Joey said.

"It was good...but William, their was announcement this morning about the battle of bands...you can only preform broadway songs in the battle of the bands this year. Ms. Chono spoke with the principal about what type of music is acceptable and the principal agreed with her. A lot of students are upset about it, some have dropped out because of it." Tea exsplained with a worried tone.

"Please tell me, that you know broadway musical songs!" Joey whined loudly. William stared at Joey as a evil idea came to his mind as he saw a chance for revenge.

"What!? But I don't know any broadway musicals!" William yelled making Joey scream in despair. Inwardly William was laughing like a mad man that was plotting to take over the world or something.

"I don't want to be a fury!" Joey screamed in horror.

"Don't worry, I'm sure William can do something." Yugi said trying to stay positive.

"Yugi, it takes me almost months to learn how to sing something accurately let alone how to play on my guitar...I wont have the time to do so. This is going to be a sink or swim type of deal." William said frowning while inwardly joying seeing Joey so freaked out.

"Joey, only paled at this. "I don't want to be a furry!" He screamed in despair as tears ran down his face.

"Well whose fault was it in accepting this bet in the first place and dragging a friend into it!?" William hissed at him as his eyes almost flashed yellow as he glared at Joey who whimpeared and inched away from him.

"Don't worry William...I'm sure we can come up with something." Yugi said.

"I hope so, since I look horrible as a furry!" Joey yelled. William had a plan and he knew which song he would preform since he had preformed it more than once back home mostly on dares by his friends. Now he just needed to be released from the hospital.

Dr. Wakasa entered the room. "I was wondering why there was so much noise coming from here." Dr. Wakasa said with a smile just as his son poked his head into the door way and gave William a wide Chesire cat like grin.

"Hey Anpu!" Sojo said grinning.

"Sojo, I told you to stay in my office." Dr. Wakasa said as he shot a look to his son.

"Sorry dad but I get bored. Besides Anpu know me." Sojo said as he walked into the room as he passed his father.

"Hey Ra." William said smirking.

"Anpu? Ra?" Yugi, Tea and Joey asked in confusion.

"Nicknames for each other." William and Sojo said at the same time with shrugs.

Sojo than noticed Yugi's millennium puzzle and narrowed his eyes slightly at the puzzle that went unnoticed by everyone in the room_. This boy, solved the millennium puzzle? _Sojo wondered silently to himself before he pulled himself from his thoughts just as his father began to speak_._

"You two know each other?" Dr. Wakasa asked in surprise.

"We sort of meet last night." Sojo said sheepishly just as he rubbed the back of head neverously as he messed up his short spikey looking dark golden color hair as his brown eyes held nervousness in them.

"Sojo, I told you a thousand time don't disturb the paitences!" Dr. wakasa said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry dad, but I grew bored and went to take a quick walk around, than I noticed how sad Anpu here was looking and I just couldn't help but cheer him up. I didn't do anything or touch anything like I did with Mr. Marcus." Sojo said.

Dr. Wakasa pinched the bridge of his nose as the images of the incident of son accidently touching the relase button that caused mr. Marcus cast leg that was propped in the air to come crashing down which caused mr. Marcus extreame pain when his foot hit the end of the bed post. "We'll talk about this latter Sojo, just don't touch anything."

"Hey I learned my lesson, and I'll do what I'm told dad." Sojo said calmly.

"Anyways back to the topic at hand...How do you feel William?" Dr. Wakasa asked William as he turned to face him.

"Sore, stiff but I'm fine." William answered.

"That's to be expected... anyways you're going to be released tomorrow afternoon and I don't want you over doing it." Dr. wakasa said before his pager went off. "Not again...I'll be back latter. Sojo, we are going to talk about this incident latter as well as Mr. Marcus' incident as well."

"Right, latter dad." Sojo said as he dad left the room in a hurry before he turned to smile at the group.

"Whose mr. Marcus?" Joey asked.

"Uh...a man I went to visit and accident touched something I shouldn't have which caused his leg that that was in a cast to crash down onto the end of the bed post which caused him pain." Sojo said nervously. "Anyways I'm Sojo Wakasa, but just call me Ra."

"Hi, I'm Yugi, This is Tea, Joey and you already know William." Yugi said introducing everyone.

"Nice too meet you guys." Sojo said just before he than notices the artwork and walks over to it. "Wow, these are good...I honestly can't draw worth shit."

"Don't feel bad neither can I. By the way William, could I-" Joey started.

"No." Wiliam said as he stared at him.

"Please?" Joey begged.

"Not happening, you got me in enough trouble with the battle of the bands competition because of that stupid bet, I honestly don't not need you getting me into trouble over artwork." William grumbled under his breath.

"I'm failing art though." Joey said.

"Than I will give you some drawing lessons, since I'm not going to do your art work for you, Joey. Besides the art teacher already knows my drawing style and if I did your work, you would be the one in trouble Joey." Willaim said just as Sojo paused on the hand drawing of Ra and traced it slightly with his eyes before placing it back down which went unnoticed by the group.

"Anpu's right, he can't be doing your work forever, Joey. Besides I've heard rumors your art teacher has a photographic memory, so it would only be natural that she would memorize a student's drawing style." Sojo said grinning.

"Why do you call William, Anpu?" Tea asked him.

"William's bracelet, is known as the Bracelet of Anubis. Anpu is another name for Anubis. Since my earrings have the image of the egyptain god known as Ra on them, William calls me Ra. It's just nicknames between us." Sojo said calmly.

"William, we really need to get you ready for the battle of the bands. I mean out of al the competitors your the only one who has less time to practice" Yugi said in worried tone.

"Hey it will be fine Yugi. I just have to do my best and win it. Or else I'm going to have to murder Joey in his sleep as I hide his corpse, so no one can ever find it since it will be diced up in so many very tiny pieces not even a puzzle master would be able to reassemble Joey's corpse." William said with a wide Cheshire cat like grin that honestly looked demonic besides being very creepy looking. Joey paled dramatically and wimpeared in fear.

Tea and Yugi laughed nervously as they inched away from William as Sojo tried not to laugh at that. Sojo had caught on that William was pulling a prank on his friends so he choose not to say anything or give anything away. Why ruin William's fun? The group of friends talked for a while before Sojo had to leave the room. He waved them good bye as he wished them luck. Once Sojo was out in the hallway and few doors away from William's hospital room a girl with very long platinum blond hair and percing green eyes walked over to him. She was wearing a black long sleeve dress that reached down to her ankles and black low heel shoes. A black purse hung off her right shoulder.

"Is he going to be able to handle his destiny or fate like this?" She asked Sojo as shifted her black purse. However a small gold egyptain looking ring was on her finger that looked like an egyptain cat with the eye of horus on it could be seen on her hand.

"He has no choice, you know that as well as I do." Sojo said as they walked towards the elevator together.

"He is not prepared for his fate or destiny like we were. We knew what we were getting into when we recived our items and placed them on." She spoke coldly.

"I know...and for that we were the lucky ones. William, however...I wouldn't wish his fate or destiny on anyone." Sojo said softly as his eyes held a look of sadness in them.

"In your honest opion...do you think William, will be able to do what is required of him? Especially when the time comes?" The girl asked as Sojo pressed the elevator button.

"I don't know...but whatever happens all of us and I do mean all of us will need to be there for him for when that day finally comes." Sojo said just as the elevator doors opened as they stepped inside. Sojo than pressed a button.

"So we're playing baby sitters, after all than." The girl said frowning as she crossed her arms to glare at him.

"We are only going to be watching over him, and only in a dire situation do we get fully involve." Sojo said calmly.

"Tch...It's still babysitting and you know it. You just don't don't to admite what it is." The girl said just as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
